Darkness in the Light
by fallenangel1396
Summary: Just like after having Henry changed her life forever, this time is no different except that this time she will be changed in ways she could have never foreseen...This is a AU story and will be eventual SQ but it will take time so don't be surprised that they will be paired with different people at first. This is my first story please review and let me know what you think enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emma couldn't believe this was happening for a second time, she was no more prepared or expecting this than she was with Henry. Sliding down against the wall in her bathroom she pulled her legs up wrapped her arms around them and rested her head against her knees, she took a deep breath trying to stop the tears before they could gather. Emma Swan had done it again she was pregnant for the second time in her life and the other parent could only be one person whom honestly wanted nothing to do with her. Lifting her head up and letting it rest against the wall she closed her eyes "fucking magic bullshit" she muttered aloud to herself.

That's what she gets for sleeping with the "Evil" Queen, they were drunk and lonely so they sought comfort in each other and while Emma had always had a thing for the former queen she never imagined that they would actually sleep together especially since she had been pretty sure the mayor hated her. Emma took a deep breath before standing up and walking back over to the sink, she looked down and saw the words PREGNANT " shit" she said before stumbling over to the toilet and losing her lunch from earlier.

"mom you done yet?" came the voice of her teenage son Henry.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand sitting back on her legs " yea kid just one minute"

"Ok good cause you know I do have to get back to moms before 5 o'clock" Henry grumbled through the door. Hes been waiting over 30mins to get in there wanting to shower before heading back home to his other mom and it was already 4:15.

Emma flushed the toilet stood up on shaky legs and without looking at the test directly snatched it up from the sink tossed it back in its box then (knowing how nosy her son could be) grabbed a hand towel that was hanging on the wall wrapped the box in it before turning to open the door.

" Finally I've only been waiting half an hour, what took you so long?" was the first words Emma heard as she walked out the door.

" Sorry kid just not been feeling well lately" she replied while crossing her arms over her chest hoping to hide the towel under her arm to avoid her sons questions.

Now that he looked at her she did look kinda pale and her eyes looked kinda red " you ok Ma? you look like crap" Henry stated.

" Wow thanks kid love you too" Emma joked while trying to avoid his question.

"Ha ha you know what i meant Ma, you look like you might be coming down with something" Henry was concerned about his blonde mother he never seen her look so pale and there was a look in her eye like when she had been about to leave town before he ate the poisoned turnover which led to breaking the curse well the first one anyway.

Emma sighed she knew he would see right through her yet she knew he couldn't find out not till she at least talked to Regina first. "I'm fine probably just coming down with the flu or a stomach virus." she told him. " Now go shower real quick then we gotta go your mom will kill me if your late again." she told him.

Knowing she wasn't telling him the whole truth but deciding to let it go for now he said, "Probably not you two don't even speak unless its had to do with me even then its through text or Grams." he shrugged his shoulders at her and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He gave up on his mothers getting along months ago.

Emma shook her head and walked towards her room she had finally moved out of her parents house seeing as they now had a newborn baby there wasn't room for her and Henry when it was his turn with her. It wasn't anything fancy it had two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs which sharing with a hormonal teenage boy isn't fun. The living room and kitchen took up the first floor so both were a decent sized not that she cared too much. Closing her door behind her she unwrapped the pregnancy box from the towel threw it in the trash by her bed then sat down.

Laying back on the bed she threw a arm over her eyes and thought of how in the hell she was gonna tell Regina. She was probably about three months along she needed to get on prenatal's and make a doctors appointment. Hell how was she gonna tell Henry or her parents ugh how she hates her life sometimes. At the time she was drunk and didn't think twice about it when she felt her and Regina's magic mixing together she was to concerned with the hand between her legs and mouth on her neck. Shaking those thoughts from her head she reached into her pocket for her phone. She quickly sent a text to Regina saying they needed to talk before she could lose her nerve. She only hoped Regina would be willing to talk to her, after their drunken night of passion Regina had informed her in no uncertain terms that it was never to be discussed again and that it was just a drunken mistake. Emma had been hurt by that but didn't let it show just how deeply it did she had known that she wouldn't have a chance with the former queen especially since Robin Hood had returned and Regina ran back into his arms. Feeling her phone buzz she opened to find a message from Regina.

Regina: Unless it concerns Henry Miss Swan, we have nothing to talk about.

Emma: Really Madame Mayor how old are you exactly? Just give me 10minutes of your precious time.

Regina: Fine Miss Swan we will talk tomorrow morning 8 O'clock don't be late.

Emma: No it has to be today we can talk in your study when i bring Henry.

Emma tossed her phone aside, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. God that woman pissed her off more than anyone in this world including her hero parents. Hearing someone knocking at the door she got up walked back down the stairs she opened the door and her eyes went wide at who was on the other side.

"R-Regina?"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stared wide-eyed with a shocked expression on her face as she saw Regina standing in her doorway. Regina was standing with her arms crossed with a irritated look on her face that Emma had dubbed the "Idiot" face, it's usually the one Regina wears when she has to deal with Emma or her parents. Regina was wearing a red long sleeved blouse with those three damn bottoms that forever remained opened giving a tantalizing view of olive toned clevege, a short black skirt and black heeled boots that came up to her knees. The woman was sexy as hell and she knew it and used it to her advantage constantly.

Taking advantage of Emma's shocked state Regina took her chance to look the blonde over. The blonde was wearing her seemingly painted on blue jeans, tanned boots that came up mid thigh and a black tank top that showed of toned arms. Regina noticed the blonde looked white as a ghost and her eyes looked kind of red not that she cared for the savior. She hasn't seen the blonde in months not since... no she refused to think of that night again. Shaking her head to lose the memories threatening to surface she lashed out,

"Are we gonna stand here all day or are you gonna let me in Miss Swan" snapped Regina.

Emma comes out her shocked induced state and says

"U-Uh yea yea come in" Emma replied she was still too shocked to say much else.

Regina walked into the surprisingly decent place and glanced around. The kitchen was to the right as you walked in, the was a bar separating the kitchen from the living room it was nothing like her home but at least her son had his own space unlike when they were still living with the Charming's. Regina walked into the living room and sat down on the black leather sofa and tried to not ask why there was still unpacked boxes lying around.

"Well you insisted that we needed to talk so talk I have things to do." Regina stated impatiently and raised a eyebrow as it seemed the already pale blonde seemed to pale even more.

Emma was starting to panic this wasn't how this was suppose to go she was suppose to at least have the short car ride to Regina's to think of what she was gonna say and how she was gonna say it. She walked to her black leather chair that was near the sofa but far enough away that she wasn't too close to Regina. Running a hand through her lose blonde curls "come on swan you gotta get this over with she has to know" she thought to herself. Just as Emma opened her mouth to tell Regina the news the sounds of footsteps pounding down stairs echoed around them.

"Henry! No running down the stairs!" Came sound of both his mothers voices..wait both?

"MOM! What are you doing here?! Did something happen?" Henry quickly asked with a look of worry on his face. Seeing the look of confusion on his brunette mothers face he told her the reason for his reaction.

"Uh mom you've never been here before i'm actually surprised you even knew where to find Ma's new place plus you two haven't actually spoken to each other in like three months or so much less been in the same room" Henry stated as he walked to sit by his brunette mother.

"oh..I see" Regina replied showing no emotion. She hadn't realized her son had noticed that there was a problem between his mothers, no she thought to herself she had known he knew but had ignored it as to avoid having to answer any uncomfortable questions.

Emma sighed leave it to her son to interrupt at the worst moment possible hence why she had wanted to do this at Regina's place.

Henry, sensing the tension in the air said " So mom why are you here? and how did you know where Ma's place is ?"

Regina's eyes widen slightly but quickly covered it up, " your grandmother told me and I figured since your mother can never be on time i'd pick you up this time." Regina replied. She hated to lie but she had no choice.

Henry knew his mother was lying about the reason as to why she was here but didn't call her out on it instead he shrugged his shoulders stood up and said "Ok just let me grab my stuff and we can go."

"Ok dear, don't forget your homework." Regina told him, then heard his reply of "yea, yea, yea" as walked by her and went up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and said,

"He's spent far to much time around you dear"

"Yea,yea,yea" proving Regina's statement true."

"Well tell me why i had to lie to my son"

"First off he's our son, second I didn't tell you to lie to him you did that own your own..should be use to it by now and third we don't have time to have this conversation now that Henry will be back down shortly. So how about we meet up later after dinner time?" Emma said as she unconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

Not bothering to respond to the pointed barb Regina said "Fine Miss Swan I will be back here at nine tonight that gives you.." Regina looks at the clock she saw on the bar seeing it was now five, "four hours to prepare"

Emma rolled her eyes " It's not like its a date or anything" she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry dear what was that?" Regina asked although she had heard what she said she just wanted the blonde to repeat it.

"Nothing Regina don't let the door hit you on your way out" Emma told her before standing and walking up the stairs and into her room.

Regina's eyebrows shot up and said " Well then"

"Don't take it personally she hasn't been feeling well lately" Henry told her as he came down the stairs.

Regina ignored the twitch of worry felt and instead said " Well lets go don't want to catch anything " Rising from the couch she brushed invible lint off her skirt.

"BYE MA!" Henry yelled out as he followed his other mother towards the door and couldn't help but feel like something bad was gonna happen soon...


	3. Chapter 3

4 Hours later...

Emma and Regina were both sitting in the same spots as earlier and while Regina wore the same outfit as earlier Emma had changed into to some baggy sweat pants so she could at least be a little bit comfortable for this conversation.

Regina crossed her legs and said " Do get this over with Miss Swan"

"You know after two people have slept together they are usually on a first name basis" Emma stated casually all the while know it was gonna piss the older woman off. Hey she never said she was gonna be nice to the woman she had ignored her for the past three months. She had thought they were friends hell even close friends after all they had been through but apparently that wasn't the case and that's what hurt Emma the more than anything else that had happened.

Regina stiffened and sat up even straighter and gave Emma a glare worthy of the  
Evil Queen, "If this is what we need to discuss then this conversation is over before it even can begin" Regina snapped at the blonde as she stoood.

"Regina sit your ass down! You need to hear what i have to say." Emma shouted losing her patience with the older woman.

Shocked that Emma had spoken to her like that she sat back, back ram rod straight, she gritted her teeth together and said, " Do tell whats so damned important then MISS Swan"

"I'm pregnant" Emma blurted out

For the first time in a long time Regina was completely stunned, her jaw dropped open and she fell back against the cushions. 'Wait..why should this concern me it can't possibly be mine' she thought to herself, so she responded with "Well congratulations Miss Swan but i don't see how this concerns me as your and Captian Guylinears love child has nothing to do with me."

"SERIOUSLY?! Hook is not the father of my child, We aren't even together! He's gay!" Emma was pissed she could not believe this woman and she called her an idiot, "For someone who is a powerful sorceress like you and has seen first hand what magic can do, you would think you wouldn't be this clueless hell i'm new to this shit and even i know that it's possible!" Emma fumed at the former queen.

Regina was utterly speechless, how could this have happened obviously she knew they had sex but had they really created a child together with their magic?! All of a sudden Robin entered her mind and she started to panic. He was her true love, Tink had told her pixie dust doesn't lie, he would leave her if he found out. 'No it was obvious that Emma was lying to her this couldn't be her child, she must have slept with someone else after all if she had slept with her while drunk she probably slept with someone else as well' Regina thought to herself ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. She wouldn't risk her promised happy ending for a child that was most likely not hers anyway much less for Snow White's daughter so without much thought to her words she said " Really Miss Swan if you think i'm gonna believe that for a minute you are sorely mistaken, seeing as how you were drunk when we slept together I probably wasn't the only one"

Regina's eyes widened as all of a sudden all the lights in the apartment busted, she quickly covered her head to prevent getting cut by shards. She knew she had gone to far with that comment but she had to say it she reassured herself. When she looked up at Emma, she had to take a step back. Emma was standing you could see her muscles straining in her physical attempt to remain where she was, her eyes were glowing a bright blue that she had never seen before and you could practically taste the magic in the air.

Emma forgot to control herself after Regina made her comment, you see Emma has another secret that only one person knew and hell if she let Regina find out now, so she took a deep breath and brought her anger control along with her magic.

"Get. Out."Emma gritted out, if looks could kill Regina would be dead where she stood.

Regina was surprised at the cold look in the sheriffs eye, she ignored the guilty feeling and stood. "For what it's worth Miss Swan I hope it all works out for you and your child. I'm sure your parents will be thrilled." Regina said as she waved her hands and was surrounded by purple smoke.

As soon as she was gone Emma screamed grabbed the lamp on the end table and threw it at the wall. Grabbing her cell she called the only person who seemed to care about her, it rang once then the voice of her best friend came over the line,

"Whats wrong Ems?" came the voice of one Ruby Lucas or better known as Red.

"I'm not gonna ask how you know somethings wrong but we need to go for a run but i need to tell you something before we do" Emma related quickly while waving her free hand to fix the lamp she shattered.

"I'm headed your way now" Ruby stated and hung up.

Emma started to pace, she could not believe that woman had the nerve to call her a whore and a liar all in one go! She had known the woman would be surprised even shocked but she had not expected the older woman to outright deny that her unborn baby could be hers and to top it off tried to say Hook was the father of her child, it be more believable if she had said Hook was secretly pining after her father than the chance he had slept with her. Placing her hands over her still flat stomach a feeling of deep sadness replaced the raging anger, "Don't worry kid you will have me and i will do right by you" she softly spoke to her belly. Before she could do anything else her front door opened and Emma already knew who it was.

Ruby walked through Emma's door and took in the scene before her, Emma stood in front of her chair with her hands resting on her belly and a look of anger and deep sadness in her eyes. Ruby could smell magic in the air and a hint of apples as well. 'Regina must have been here I wonder if Ems told her about the baby' Ruby thought to herself yes she knew Ems was pregnant and who the other parent was, she hadn't said anything because she knew Emma wouldn't have believed her, she wouldn't have wanted to believe her. She walked over to Emma and without a word took the blonde into her arms and held her tightly as te normally collected sheriff started to crumble.

As soon as she felt strong arms wrap around her Emma felt her knees give out as she buried her nose in Rubys neck and let the tears fall. Ruby guided them to the floor and just held her tightly as she cried.

"You know already don't you" came Emma's muffled voice

Ruby didn't bother to deny it, " That your pregnant and its Regina's kid? yea i know."

Emma inhaled deeply letting the sent that was Ruby wash over her and strangley settle her rolling stomach. " I shouldn't be surprised ever since last month you've been able to know things about me no else should." Emma said as she moved from the warmth of Rubys arms so she could stand and helped Ruby up as well.

Ruby knew what she was trying to do and didn't take the bait this time, she needed to confront this. " Emma what happened? I know Regina was here i can smell her scent lingering." Ruby asked her.

" Well" Emma drawled out, "She said that the baby wasn't hers and basically said i was a whore, that since i was drunk when we had slept together i probably slept with someone else as well." Emma grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a swig as she watched Ruby eyes flash gold and let out a growl. " Oh and she also said hook was the father." Emma stated with a hint of amusement in her voice as she knew how her best friend hated the guy.

"Fucking bitch she needs to be knocked off her high horse and Hook really? really? you wouldn't touch that creep with a ten foot pool." Ruby gritted out while trying to stop herself from doing something stupid like going after a former evil queen.

Emma leaned against the counter and asked " What am I gonna do Rubes? I can't do this alone again, knocked up and pregnant and abandoned...again. What did i do so wrong to keep the shit end of the stick?"

Ruby stood in front of her friend, lifted her hand under a chin to make hazel eyes meet brown and said "Your gonna pull through this Emma, Regina may have her head up her ass but that's not your fault, you won't be alone you will have your parents, Henry, Me and hell even Granny will be there for you." Emma gave her a small smile and Ruby continued, " You haven't done anything wrong Ems, we both know that everything happens for a reason and fate can be a bitch." Ruby stated she felt bad for her friend and she knows that Emma is gonna have to drop not just one bomb shell on her family but two. She just hopes Snow and Charming don't react badly.

Emma smiled gratefully at the tall brunette, she knew Ruby was right but there is only so much one person can take and she still has to tell her parents and Henry. She was also gonna have to come clean about another secrete shes been hiding from everyone except Ruby she had known the moment she came back to town to help defeat Zelena.

"Rubes uh do you know what were to happen if i were to.."

"Not really but I imagine that it won't be harmful but there is only one person who can answer that question and I don't know if you want to ask him" Ruby interrupted before Emma could finish already knowing the question.

Emma sighed and with a flick of her wrist black smoke appeared to reveal no other than the Imp himself, Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumple looked around confused for a second until his eyes found none other than that of the sheriffs and the wolfs. Rumple raised a eye brow as he crossed his hands over his cane that never seemed to leave his side and said " Well dearies that was unexpected to what can i do for you?"

Emma got straight to the point and asked " Can a wolf shift while pregnant?"

Rumple looked at the sheriff unimpressed " If i'm not mistaken Miss Lucas here is better suited to answer that question" Rumple stated irritated that his time was being wasted

Emma and Ruby rolled their eyes at the dark one, Emma replied, "Usually but this wolf also happens to have magic and therefore is not a normal werewolf. She can sift without pain and within minutes and her unborn child was conceived by magical means so no Ruby can not answer this question but I was told you could."

Rumple was confused cause as far as he knew Miss Lucas was the only wolf in town not counting her grandmother, unless...He looked at the sheriff closely and started to walk towards her ignoring the low growls coming from Miss Lucas. "Miss Swan can i see your hand?" Rumple asked if he was gonna answer her question he needed the whole story and this was the quickest way to get it.

Emma signed knowing he what he was gonna do, her magical training had come from his student after all, so she silently told Ruby it was ok and needing answers she put her hand in his letting him access her memories. She watched as he closed his eyes and knowing what he was seeing she tried not to think to hard about it and after a few minutes of silence Rumple gasped and stumbled back slightly.

"Well well Miss Swan seems like we got ourselves another wolf in town" Rumple stated his voice slightly shaky from the memories he witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: Thanks so much for the great reviews i will try to update as often as possible and yes Emma and Regina will get on better terms...eventually lol it will take some time both these women have many issues and demons to face. TW for implied rape and violent attack.I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

Emma shivered from the memories that she's now being reminded of and Ruby put her hand on Emmas shoulder in a show of support.

"Yea well Its not like i knew that werewolves exsisted in this world as well much less that the bounty I was chasing was one." Emma snapped out at him not liking feeling vunerable again especially in front of the dark one.

"So I take it no one else knows but Miss Lucas and her grandmother I assume?" Rumple asked he could use this agaisnt the sheriff but he wouldn't not after what he saw.

Ruby looked down and had a sheepish look on her face, she never told granny about Emma but she didn't have to she could smell it on her as well as Ruby could she just forgot to mention that to Emma.

Emma glared at Ruby the softened when she saw that Ruby look on Rubys face and said " It's ok Rubes I should have known nothing can get past Grannys nose."

Ruby smiled then looked at Rumple and went to speak but before she could he interuppted before she could.

" Dispite what you may think of me Miss Lucas I won't tell Miss Swan's secret that is not my story to tell" Rumpled stated before the wolf could speak. " However I would advise in telling your family soon not only that your expecting and a wolf but of the event that you two did last month and I would advise in including the Mayor despite what happened earlier Miss Swan." Rumple warned the blonde.

Emma looked at the imp and saw that he was concerned for her and she could tell that he'd never admit it so instead of telling to shove it she said " I will keep that in mind, now can you tell me If sifting will harm my baby?"

"Ah no Miss Swan your baby will be fine, your magic will automatically protect the unborn pup when shifting so you can continue to go about as normal." Rumple answered.

"Good, that's good...wait you said unborn pup does that mean..?" Emma asked nervously she had not even considered that her baby would be a wolf as well.

"Oh yes Miss Swan and a very powerful one at that, they will be more powerful than you and Regina. You will also find that once everything comes to light that you and your unborn child will be in great danger, you yourself Miss Swan have become more powerful than you realize now that you are a wolf as well as the Savior add to the fact that you are pregnant with the most powerful being to exist well i'd say you better prepare yourselves." Rumple regrettably told the savior. Once upon a time he would have been one of the people who want to acquire the unborn child but he wouldn't do anything to hurt his grandsons mother however there was nothing wrong with toying with Regina. Ah Regina, for someone as brilliant as she is (he will never tell her that) she can more of an idiot that the Charmings.

Emma paled at hearing that her unborn baby was already in danger, she didn't care about herself but she be damned if she let anything happen to her baby. Emma felt Ruby move to wrap a arm around her shoulder and she sunk into her embrace, if anyone saw them in this moment you would think they were lovers, and although that wasn't the case, with what they did last month it would be understandable that people would think that.

 _One month ago..._

 _Ruby was nervous, she was standing in front of Emma's door to waiting for the blonde to answer. She remembered when the blonde had returned to storybrooke during the second curse_ , _she had been wiping down a table in the diner when she heard the bell ring she had froze when the smell of a wolf hit her and spun around to see none other than Emma. That was six months ago and while she learned that something had happened to the blonde during her time away that had caused her to be changed and was sworn to secrecy, she didn't know the story as to what it was that happened Emma had yet to tell her granted she really hadn't had the time between defeating the wicked witch, magic training, time travel and frozen walls. Ruby had been surprised when the blonde didn't need much help when it came to her wolf but Emma had been living with it for a couple months before Hook found her and she had gotten her memories back._

 _Ruby was shaken from her thoughts when Emma opened the door, Ruby raised a eyebrow when she caught Emma's scent, she was pregnant and she knew the blonde had only slept with one person recently 'well then wouldn't Regina be in for a surprise' Ruby thought to herself while walking into Emma's apartment._

 _" So what's up Ems?" Ruby asked the blonde, she had gotten a text from the sheriff asking her to come over after her shift. She wasn't gonna comment on the fact that Emma was pregnant she was sure Emma would tell her soon if she was even aware of it yet._

 _Emma ran a hand through her hair as she sat down in her chair pulling her feet underneath her. "Well I figured it was finally time to tell you the story as to how I became a wolf" Emma said getting straight to the point before she lost her nerve. She needed to tell someone and Ruby was her best friend and the only one who knew she was a wolf._

 _Ruby's eyes widened at hearing that Emma was gonna tell her what had happened, she knew how big of a deal this was to her best friend. Even though she was thrilled to have someone else who was a wolf to run with, she would never wish this on anyone and from the way Emma had closed up like a clam when Ruby had tried finding out how she was changed, she knew this wasn't gonna be a pretty story._

 _"You don't have to do this Emma i don't need to know." Ruby told her_

 _"Yes I do, I need someone to know and i want it to be you" Emma told her_

 _"OK Ems whenever your ready I'm here" Ruby said_

 _"Well about two months before hook found me and I got my memories back I was chasing a bounty, some guy who was up on murder charges had gotten out on bail and then skipped his court date. I found him in a bar as soon as he saw me he bolted out the back door into the alley which was a dead end, should have been my first clue as to what was coming I mean why would a guy run into a alley with a dead end right?" Emma said then turned her head from curious brown eyes and got lost in her memories as she continued the story. " So I ran after him and there he was just standing there, staring at me with a evil grin on his face. Right then i knew with everything in my being that i needed to get away from the guy, every instinct i had told me to run. Just has I started turning around he jumped, we weren't even standing close to each other he shouldn't have been able to reach me but he did and before i could blink i was on my back with a set bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth inches my face..." Emma paused and closed her eyes tightly,_

 _"Ems.."Ruby started_

 _"I need this Rubes" Emma said in a whisper_

 _"OK" Ruby said quietly_

 _"I could smell his nasty breath, i tried throwing him off but he didn't even move a inch just laughed in my face. The next thing I knew is a white hot pain across my chest and when i looked down there was four deep claw marks, I looked back at him and he whispered into my ear "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be chasing wolves" and he then proceeded to but into me all over. I screamed loudly but no one could here me over the loud music from the bar..I don't know how long it went on for before i finally blacked out from the pain, I later found out that a couple ,who happened to come out to the alley for a smoke saved my life. They interrupted him before he could kill me..I woke up to find Henry by my bedside about 24hrs later." Emma was slightly shaking now and was so lost in telling her story she didn't notice that Ruby had moved from the couch to kneeling in front of her with a hand tightly clasped around her own._

 _"Emma did he.." Ruby trailed off knowing Emma would know what she was asking without her having to finish._

 _Emma looked down into to caring brown eyes and she couldn't bring herself to lie "..yes" she said so quietly that even with Ruby's wold hearing she almost didn't catch it._

 _Ruby felt so much rage in that moment than she ever had, she knew without looking into a mirrior that her eyes were glowing bright gold and she swore if she ever got the chance she would hunt down the man and kill him with her bare teeth. She felt her wold rage inside her and knew she needed to get better control or she would end up shifting._

 _"How does Henry not know what you are? I mean you don't have any scars now that I can see and I know how he can get about getting answers." Ruby asked knowing the best thing to do to help the blonde right now was to keep her mind occupied._

 _Emma gave Ruby a small grateful smile, she knew what Ruby was doing " I did have scars to begin with actually right up till i crossed the town line when coming back. While the change healed most of the damage, it wasn't till i got my magic back that all the scars disappeared. As to how Henry doesn't know that's because i told him half of the truth he knows that I was attacked by a bounty that I was after but I told them it was with a knife instead of claws. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told them the guy had claws hell I didn't believe me." Emma chuckled nervously. "I honestly convinced myself that i was delusional until a few weeks later when it was time for a full moon and I had woken up butt ass naked with no memory of the before and a strange blonde woman named Elena wrapped around me." Emma continued._

 _" Ah so I take it she was another wolf who you had run into when you first changed and ended up explaining everything to you." Ruby said as the last of the puzzle pieces fell together._

 _"After i had freaked the fuck out and she calmed me down enough to explain everything yea basically. We met up nightly in that same spot we had first woken up and she taught me enough to know control and to be more aware and remeber things when I shifted." Emma explained to the tall brunette. " Never learned her full name or how to reach her if i had a need to she disappeared around the time hook had showed up and the rest you know." Emma said._

 _Ruby had gotten up and returned to the couch there was one more thing she wanted to ask the blonde but she was nervous and didn't know how the blonde would react._

 _Emma could smell how nervous Ruby had gotten all of a sudden and said " What is it Rubes? Just ask I can tell you want to ask me something."_

 _"U-uh well you see.."Ruby started then thought to herself 'this is ridiculous just ask the woman, shes your best friend stop acting like a scared teenager.' "I want to create a pack bond with you" Ruby blurted out._


	5. Chapter 5

Emma shook her head from the memories of a month ago, her and Ruby did do a pack bond it wasn't any thing fancy just the exchange of blood and the decision of who was alpha. Ruby was a alpha by birthright, Emma was also a alpha though because of her magical abilities she was stronger than Ruby but not by much and so they decided if it ever was questioned that they would both be alpha of their pack. Since it was just the two of them they weren't that concerned with it. By doing the bond it did have..side affects you could calm them. Think of it this way their bond could be confused as a true mate bond, which is the wolves version of true love but Ruby and her were not true mates whom's bonds could make the couple more powerful. Her and Ruby's bond would not be as powerful but they would just know things about each other like how Ruby knew there was something wrong with her before Emma even told her, they could talk to each other telepathically in both human and wolf forms, which trust her when she says is not always a good thing.

Rumple cleared his throat shaking Emma from her musings, she looked at him and raised a eyebrow at him and said "Thank you for the information and the advice you can leave unless there is something else?"

" No dearie I've told you all i know, good luck Miss Swan I hope everything works out for you and your unborn child." Rumple said, for once in his dark one life he was being sincere and with a wave of his hand he was surrounded in smoke a disappeared.

Ruby let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and said "Well that went better than I expected"

Emma let out a empty laugh and said "Yea Rubes if "better" is finding out that my unborn child is in grave danger from people in this forsaken town oh and lets not forget how my child's other parent is a deadbeat!"

Ruby winced at the venom that those words were said with. "Ems..maybe she has a.." she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"DO NOT finish that sentence Ruby Lucas" Emma seethed at her pack mate.

Ruby raised her hands up in surrender and said "OK, OK don't piss off the pregnant woman I get it" Ruby said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes the got a serious expression on her face and said, " I guess we need to plan a family meeting"

"Uh yea I guess we do but um..don't kill me OK? Are you gonna invite Regina?" Ruby tentatively asked the blonde.

Emma glared at the brunette for making her answer the question and she put her hands on her hips and said "How about we go for a run first before summoning everyone here for that meeting and yes I guess I will include Her Majesty as well seeing as she would invite herself along anyways."

Ruby nodded and follows Emma out the door and they head towards the woods and prayed they could have a peaceful run, lord knows the blonde needs it.

* * *

Regina signed deeply as she sat stiffly on a lon in the middle of the woods, _why was she doing this again? she asked herself, oh that's right to please Robin she thought._ She was not the outdoors type but Robin had wanted her to stay with him and Roland in the woods tonight, to get to know each other better or some such nonsense. Honestly she was concerned, not with Robin, but with herself she thought that being with Robin meant she would finally be able to fully fill the emptiness in her heart, her soul. Yet here she sat looking over at him beside her laughing and smiling with everyone around genuinely happy and she should feel..more than this. She should feel her heart skip a beat at the sound of his laugh, or the sight of his smile, his touch should make her stomach flutter, his eyes when he looks at her should make her feel like he had lit a torch in her soul but she doesn't feel any of these things not like she had with Daniel, not like she briefly felt with.. _no_ she thought to herself she refused to follow that thought.

"Quiet" Robin told everyone he had sworn he had heard...right then howls could be heard through out the forest and really close by from the sounds of it. "Regina take Roland inside the tent, Merry-men let's gather our weapons sounds like we have company." Robin ordered not noticing the glare he was receiving from the once Evil Queen.

"Excuse me but I do believe that I am more cable of dealing with wolves than any of you, plus if you happen to notice the full moon tonight" Regina pointed up, "its wolves time meaning that the howls you hear are more than likely Miss Lucas." Regina stated irritated.

"Ah yes of course my lady but that's more than one howl, but maybe your right, how about we just make sure they aren't anyone?"Robin said not wanting to argue with the queen, " How about me and Little John.."

"No, you and I will go I have magic I am more cable of handling the situation Roland will be fine here with the Merry-men" Regina stated not trusting they wouldn't do something to upset the werewolf and get themselves killed. She would not be treated as some fragile woman letting man do all the work she was the Evil Queen for god-sake's!

Robin sighed loudly knowing there was no use in arguing with her over the issue, much to his chagrin, "OK then follow me I know the woods better" Robing said heading in the direction of the howls.

"On that we agree dear" Regina said as she started to follow him and frowned as she heard not one but two howls, as far as she knew Ruby was the only werewolf in Storybrooke, seeing as how Granny couldn't transform anymore, so who is with Ruby because she knows there is no normal wolves in town. Before they could go any further, suddenly they were face to face with two pissed off wolves and before Regina could react, Robin fired a arrow from his bow. Regina could do nothing but watch in horror as the arrow was headed straight to the red colored wolf, who she knew was Ruby.

* * *

Emma didn't even think she just reacted and somehow, while still in wolf form, manged to magically stop the arrow inches away from her pack mates head. _Holy Shit how did I do that?_ Emma thought.

"Now's not the time for questions Ems" Came Ruby's pissed off voice through their bond.

 _Oh right time to deal with forest boy and..Oh yay looks like her secret was about to be exposed early..fuck it_ she thought.

Robin and Regina stared slack-jawed at the arrow that was magically frozen mid-air inches from the red wolfs face. The black wolf next to the red ones eyes were glowing a bright blue that looked strangely familiar to Regina. The black wolf was beautiful and deadly from the looks of it, It was slightly larger than the red one which was saying something cause red was not small by any means.

 _Wait a minute..._ Regina's eyes widened she knew that magic signature and before she could speak the black wolf was surrounded in white smoke leaving a very pissed off Emma Swan.

 _Yup the cat's definitely outta the bag,_ Ruby thought then moved to stand slightly in front of the blonde lifting her upper lip to show of her sharp teeth and growling the the pair before them.

Emma, whose eyes were still that of her wolfs, lifted her hand magically lifting Robin in the air and smiled evilly at the sight of him struggling to breathe, "I should kill you but maybe instead use the arrow you intended for Ruby, let it every so slowly inch by inch sink into your arm so that maybe you will think twice before shooting at my pack mate again." Emma said slowly, making sure he understood every single word and with a quick movement of her other hand, had the arrow digging slightly into his shoulder.

"Miss Swan...Emma..please let him go..it won't happen again I assure you" Regina pleaded with the blonde for she knew the blonde was not bluffing ,she could see the look of cold fury on her face, she knew that look, she had worn that look quite a few times back in her Evil Queen days and prayed she could get through to the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma heard Regina, she understood the plea in the older womans voice but were at one time that might have made a diffrence now was not the case because while everyone seems to think she's the epitone of goodness, she was far from it and it was time the former Evil queen realized it.

"Now why would I want to stop, Your Majesty? He knew full well who Ruby was, don't even try to tell me otherwise cause I know you, and he shot at her anyway. If I han't been with her she would be dead and I don't like anyone tryingg to kill someone I care about!" Emma spat at the mayor while letting the arrow dig a little deeper into Robins shoulder and smiled devilishly at the strangled sounds coming out from him.

Regina raised a hand of her own, fireball ready when she remembered the blonde was pregnant, and silently cursed, "I realize that he has made a grave error but.." Regina started then stopped quickly when she noticed Emma increase the pressure of the arrow, _she's really gonna kill him...I can't lose my last chance at a happy ending..forgive me_ she thought to herself. She raised her hand, once again fireball at the ready but before she could throw it at the blonde she noticed Ruby shifting back to human and at a rather quicker speed than she thought possible..

Ruby decided it was time to try pull the blonde back when she saw Regina fail and about to resort to attacking the pregnant woman, which she wouldn't soon forget, drawing on her and Emma's bond to make tings go quicker she began to shift.

Emma was aware something was occuring but she was solely focused on the fact that Regina had come to the decison to attack her over this fucking forest dweller knowing full well she was pregnant, she supposed she could have put Robin down and prevented this whole situation but the alpha in Emma would not allow that and lets face it, _it wouldn't be near as fun_ she laughed aloud then froze when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Ems he's not worth the fight let him go, think about the pup Regina is ready to fireball you over him...and can you um maybe poof me some clothes?" Ruby said directly into the blondes ear, while using the blondes body to hide as much of her nakedness as possible.

Emma lost some of her ire at the mention of her unborn baby, she sighed loudly let Robin and the arrow drop to the ground then turned in Ruby arms, Ruby's nakedness not bothering her and waved a hand clothing the taller woman.

"Thank you" Ruby said as she took a step back giving the other woman her space and walked in front of her just in case the queen decided to get back at the blonde for what she did to Robin.

Regina watched the two and felt her stomach knot at the sight, _just how close are these two? what do I care? i've got my true love_ Regina thought ignoring the knots in her stomach as she walked to Robin to check his wound.

"Regina! Why didn't you do anything to stop her?!" Robin questioned her as she healed his wound with magic.

"Your lucky Miss Lucas talked her down or you would probably be severerly injured, you did try to kill her pack mate." Regina avoided the question not wanting to reveal Emmas pregnancy and turned her sights on the two wolves noticing how Ruby stood protectively in front of the blonde while rage filled eyes glared at her.

Robin huffed at the statement, " It was a automatic reaction" he mumbled in reply although he knew that was a lie.

" Shut it before i finish what i started pine cone" Emma stated once again in control she came to stand beside Ruby in a united front showing while she respected the thought she didn't need the protection, all of which was not unoticed by the mayor.

Now that the immediate threat was over Regina let her anger lose, sneering at the blonde she briskly walked towards her only to have Ruby growl at her and Robin grab her by the arm stopping her from getting into the Savior's face.

"I swear I will..."Regina started

"Yea, yea, destory my happiness if it's the last thing you do, you really need a new line your majesty" Emma interuppted " Plus you won't do that cause of henry and just to point out I wasn't gonna kill him just make sure he remembered what would happen if he were to try that stunt again." Emma smugly told the furious mayor, she knew she was being petty she blames the pregnancy hormones.

Regina wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the blondes face but knew that one wrong move and Ruby would pounce.

"Fine Miss Swan I will give you that one but next time I won't be held back no matter what" Regina glances towards the woman's still flat stomach and back into rage filled hazel eye's.

A deep growl came from the blonde's chest and she went to take a step forward but Ruby grabbed her.

"Ems..maybe you should just tell Regina about the meeting we were talking about earlier." Ruby stated while noticing the queen glaring at the hand that touched the blonde and smirked _, someone is jealous_ she thought.

"Fine" Emma said through gritted teeth, " I'm having a family get togther later there are some things that need to be discussed and i'm sure you have a million questions so be at my place tomorrow at noon and please leave the pine cone at home."

Regina ignored the last comment, "Yes I will be there" Regina turns, she feels Robin's arm go around her waist and feels eyes burning into her back as they walk away.

Emma shoulders drop as she watched the two walk away and in a defeated voice says, "Lets go home Rubes"

Ruby watches with sad eyes as the defeated blonde turns to start the walk home, She quickly catches up wraps a arm around her pack mates shoulders and walk in silence back to Emmas knowing tomorrow was not gonna be any better than today.

* * *

Emma was laying on her sofa resting her eye's, Ruby had left earlier this morning for her shift at the diner, Emma had woken with a text from her saying her and granny would be there at noon for the family gathering, lets face it they were family more than ever now. _Please god let the morning sickness be gone for now_ she thought having spent most her morning get well acquainted with her toilet. She goes stands to go get changed before people start arriving when someone starts knocking at her door, she looks at the time and sees it 11:45 she must have been resting her eyes longer than she thought. She sighs and goes to answer the door, she could just magic clothes on to herself but her stomach is queasy enough without the adding magic to the mix. She looks through the peep hole and silently curses her luck, of course it's Regina and Henry, that woman has to be the one to see her looking like complete shit it gives her something else to use against her _fuck it_ she thought and opened the door.

"You have a key kid you couldn't have let yourself in?" Completely ignoring the raised eyebrow of the mayor at her apperance and speaks directly to Henry.

Regina took in the sight of the savior/wolf and was amused looks like the blonde has had a rough morning. Her hair was in a messy bun blonde loose curls going every wich way, she had a black tank top on, _does she not have regular shirts?_ she thought to herself as her eyes continued to look the blonde over. She swallowes hard at the sight of a toned ads and pale skin sometimes in the very back of her mind she wishes she could remember their drunken night then shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts narrowing her eyes at the noticeble smirk the blonde was wearing.

"Rough morning dear? See your once again in sweats but then again that seems to be your norm" Regina said.

"No more than the stick that stays up your.."Emma went to reply

"SOOOO Ma what's this meeting about?" Henry interupted his blonde mother, he didn't want to listen to their bickering plus he did wanna know what was up with this sudden meeting his Ma had called.

Emma opened the door wider to let them pass closed it then walked to the kitchen for some much needed coffee, "You will have to wait till everyone gets here kid" She said as she fixed her cup of coffee went to take a sip when all of a sudden purple smoke surrounds it and it dissappears.

"What the hell Regina?! Get your own damn coffee!" Emma shouts

Regina raises her eyebrow at the blonde looks to her stomach then back to hazel eyes, " Why would I do that when i can just take yours?" She replied seeing understanding dawn in hazel eyes.

Henrys eyes dart between his mothers, _they are hiding something_ he thinks but holds out on saying anything till he hears his blonde mother out at the meeting.

"I'm going to my room to see if I left the comic i was reading up their" Henry said then turned and went upstairs.

Regina made sure Henry was where he said he was then turned to the blonde, " I would think you would know not to drink caffine right now dear." Regina stated as she drank the blondes coffee.

Emma leaned against the counter, ran a hand through her hair and said, "I forgot...thanks for the save" Emma reluctantly said.

Regina just nodded then a ackward silience fell over them.

"I'm just gonna..uh go change" Emma said ackwardly and leaves quickly. When she returns she wearing her skinny jeans, a dark green blouse that brought out the green in her eyes, her hair was fell in loose curls down her back and shoulders, and she was just wearing a pair of socks it's her house she don't have to wear shoe's if she don't want to. She was saved from the uncomfortable tension by the sound of her door opening and saw her parents with baby neal in tow walk in followed by granny and ruby.

"Oh joy the scooby gang is all here" she mumbled to herself knowing only two people could hear her.

"Emma honey you look paler than usual are you ok?" Snow asked her daughter as she passed her husband their son and hugged their daughter.

"Just peachy" she replied and gave her dad a hug a neal a kiss on the cheek.

"Henry!" Regina shouted for her son so they could get this meeting started she wanted answers.

Everyone took seats in the living room and looked to the blonde to start the meeting. Emma was nervous she knew that her parents weren't gonna be happy and Henry was gonna be upset that she hadn't told him before this but she didn't want to have to repeat herself a hundred times so with small smiles from Ruby and Granny and a deep breath she began.

"Ok well I know you are all confused and.."Emma began but was interupted by her mother

"Emma honey you said this was a family meeting right?"Snow asked

"Yesss?"Emma waited for the question although she had a idea of what it was.

"well i understand why Regina is here but why are Ruby and Granny here?" Snow asked, seeing the hurt expression on Red's face she quickly added "I mean I just wasn't expecting them is all" Red and her are friends sure but she didn't understand why Emma would see them as family.

Emma felt sorry for Ruby and Granny, after everything they had done for her mother and be treated like this was bullshit but she knew her mother didn't see that. "Besides the fact that after everything they had done for the two of you to be considered family.."she paused, _here we go_ she thought, "I'm a wolf like Ruby, we did a blood bond which means she and Granny are my family too." Emma blurted out

"Eloquent as always dear" Regina stated into the shocked silience of the room


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the review I am thrilled to see that ya'll are enjoying it and trust me Regina will have to work for it ;) hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Everyone seemed to not even have heard Regina speak you could have heard a needle drop it was so silent, Emma felt bile rising in her throat and made a dash for the trash can as she knelt on the floor she became aware of Ruby holding her hair back with one hand and the other moving up and down her back. She wiped her mouth with the offered towel from granny who she hadn't noticed was standing near her.

"Thanks" she told both Lucas women whom smiled in return

" Your welcome pup, now go sit and i will see what i can whip up for the upset stomach of yours" Granny said as she moved to look through Emma's cabinets. Ruby and Emma headed back to the living room Emma sat in her chair and Ruby sat on the arm of the chair staying close to Emma to show her support.

Snow jumped up and stormed over toward Ruby, she pointed a finger in her face and said, "You turned my daughter into a monster!" _It was obvious that it was Ruby's fault seeing as she was the only wolf in town..right?_ Snow thought to herself not realizing the damage she just caused not only to her former BFF but to her daughter who's shocked face was slowly transforming into that of a dark rage.

Ruby jumped to her feet, getting in Snow's face about to lay into her when she sensed, through their bond, Emma's rising rage. _Ah hell tings are about to escalate quickly_ she thought but instead of the angry reaction she expected out of her pack mate the angry reaction came from Henry instead.

"Grandma! Maybe you shut up and hear the rest of the story before jumping to conclusions and calling your own daughter a monster!" Henry slightly shouted at his grandmother fury rolling off him in ways. He was angry at him blonde mother for keeping this from him but he knew she wasn't a monster wolf or not and he had a idea as to when it had happened.

"Henry!" came the shocked shouts from his brunette mother and grandparents.

Granny shook her head, poor pup and she still hasn't even told them about the baby. She walked towards the blonde sheriff and her granddaughter who was still having a staring contest with Snow. She handed the blonde a cup of tea that had some herbs to help with the nausea she had found in the cabinets. "Ruby sit down and help calm Emma, Snow sit your ass down you should know better by now than to jump to conclusions and i'm gonna pretend i didn't hear that monster remark." She said not looking at the white queen who huffed and walked to sit by her husband who wasn't saying anything. "Drink that pup it should help with that stomach of yours" she told the blonde before going to sit at the bar that separated the two rooms.

"Thank you Granny" Emma said quietly knowing the woman could hear her. She went to speak but before she could..

"It was in New York wasn't it" Henry stated. Everyone but Ruby gasped and looked to Emma who had eyes only on her son.

 _Knew he would figure it out_ Emma thought Kid was too smart for his own good sometimes..

"Henry what about New York?" Regina asked scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion, _What happened in New York to put that dark look on her son's face?_ she asked herself. Neither Henry nor Emma had mentioned anything significant, course things had been busy lately. She noticed that Ruby was the only one whom wasn't confused, _she knows_ Regina thought and frowned at the burning anger and Jealousy that knowledge brought.

Henry remembered the night he had seen his mother in the hospital, he shivered at the memory of what she looked like, how lucky she had been to have survived. Henry looked at his blonde mother and saw that dark sadness in her eyes and without breaking eye contact with her he said quietly" Ma"

When she heard her son say that one word with so many emotions she opened her arms and let him crash into her, he had fallen to his knees cause he was almost as tall as her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck and Emma fought tears as she comforted her teenage soon. Before Regina could lose her patience and demand to know what was wrong with their son, Emma held onto her son tightly and without meeting anyone's eyes she told them what had happened of course she did leave out one detail she would never let her son know that particular detail.

Regina watched as her teen aged son fell apart in his other mothers arms and her heart broke for him, she was shocked to learn that werewolves were in this world as well and could only imagine the horror of what Emma had looked like in the aftermath of the attack. She shuddered as she recalled the details, the fact that Emma had almost died shot a pang of unbelievable loss in her that she gasped, when had she began to care for the blonde so deeply? She looked over to the Charmings and saw the horror and pity in their eyes, Granny looked pissed and Ruby, she noticed that the waitress eyes were glowing glowing yellow from the barely contained rage and lastly she looked to her teen aged son who looked more fragile than she had seen in years. Finally she looked at Emma, her face was emotionless, the tone she spoke was matter of fact but her eyes is what gave Regina pause there was a dark sadness that she had seen reflected in her mirror once upon a time and wondered if Emma was telling the whole story.

As Emma finished explaining, she released her hold on Henry he got to his feet gave her a sad smile and went to back next to his brunette mother who wrapped a arm around his shoulders. She stood ignoring the looks of pity on her parents face, mumbled "be right back" and went to her bedroom for a breather.

Snow watched her daughter go upstairs and heard her door close, she turned too Red and said, "I'm so sorry I.."

"Just shut up Snow i risked my life for you, I killed my mother for you and this is how you treat me?" Ruby shook her head, "I don't even care about that really I do however care of how you hurt your daughter she needs support not you looking down on her." Ruby told the woman then turned to Henry and said, "Henry go see your mom upstairs she needs to talk to you"

Henry looked at Ruby confused he didn't hear his Ma say anything. Ruby smiled and said "It's a blood bond thing, just go ahead she will explain" Henry nodded at her and dashed up the stairs.

"About this blood bond you and Miss Swan share.." Regina started

Ruby sighed, " Its a lot to explain but in short we formed a pack bond which involved exchanging some blood, we can communicate telepathically in both forms we've seen each others memories and that about sums it up." Ruby stated grinning at the look of jealousy on Regina's face.

"You saw her memories?" Snow asked with a hint of longing, Emma refused to talk about her past. She wondered if she could...

"Yes mom she did and no she won't tell you anything perk of having someone who won't tell a secret." Emma said as she and a slightly down cast Henry came down the stairs.

Regina smirked at the dig at Snow from her own daughter and looked at her son who, from the look he was sporting, that Emma had told him about the baby. She just prayed to whatever fates there were that she didn't tell him her theory of the baby being hers, she really did not want to have that conversation with her son.

"Emma I wasn't.." Snow started slightly hurt

"Don't bother, we all know that was exactly what you had planned" Emma stated as she sat by Ruby.

"Emma! Don't speak to your mother like that" David spoke for the first time that night and winced at the glare he received from his daughter.

Emma glared at her father then decided to get the last secret out the bag before her hormones decided they wanted to kill her parents, "Look there is one more thing I have to tell you" she glanced towards Regina who remained expressionless, " I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?!" Both Snow and Charming were shocked they found out all in one day that their daughter was a wolf and apparently pregnant.

"Who is the father? We didn't even know you were with someone the only person you've been around is..." Snow trailed off as a thought occurred to her then went as white as her namesake. Charming looked at his wife with concern, "Snow?"

Emma and Regina both tensed, Regina praying that Snow wouldn't say her name and Emma hoping that she wasn't about to say Hook.

"It's Red isn't it? It makes since that you decided to form a bond that is so similar to that of true love now, somehow Red is your child's other parent." Snow said with a hint of disgust " after all we all know how close you two have been since you been back, Red practically lives here and I can't believe I never saw this before."

"Snow you'e forgotten that Red is a woman and..err..she don't have the right.."Charming stumbled over his words while bouncing his son on his knee. He couldn't believe his little princess would sleep with a woman.

"Magic can do all kinds of things Charming" Snow said while looking at the shocked faces of Emma and Ruby.

Emma couldn't believe her ears she had expected many things but not this and she knew right then that she wouldn't have the support of her parents. She looked at Ruby's shocked face then gave her a 'are you crazy look' as they communicated silently.

 _Ems just go with it I will be fine if they find out that the baby is Regina's i'm worried what they will do and it's not like Regina is gonna argue._ While Ruby was shocked at her former friends, she knew that they couldn't find out the truth about the baby's other parent and Snow had unknowingly provided them a cover story.

Emma stared at her pack mate and wondered if she had lost her mind but then she looked at her parents whom held disgusted looks and noticed for the first time that they were keeping baby Neal as far from her as possible being held protectively in her fathers arms. If they found out that Regina was the other parent, she feared what they would do to the older woman so she looked at Ruby, _Ok I won't deny their statement, Regina thinks i'm a whore anyway plus my baby would be lucky to have you as a mother._

Ruby smiled largely at the blonde she knew that Emma was doing it to protect Regina but she also knew that she has meant that statement. _Regina is a dumb-ass for what she is doing to this woman_ Ruby thought.

Granny really didn't care either way, she was gonna treat the pup as one of hers anyway but she had a idea that the two were up to something.

Regina and Henry sat there looking like fish out of water as their mouths kept opening and closing. Regina was conflicted while one part of her wanted to believe Snow she knew, why then would Emma tell her she was the other parent to being with? _No something isn't right_ Regina thought while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think Snow, Charming it's time for you to leave" Emma spat out at her parent "Now Emma..." her father started as Snow grabbed their son and stood.

"No I don't know why I thought you two would do the right thing and actually be supportive of all this but I have no room in my life for people like you so get out!" Ruby stood as Emma shot out her chair, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her towards her.

Regina noticed that Emma didn't deny Snow's claims and didn't understand why that hurt her, she watched as the Charmings stood and with a last look of disgust at their daughter walked out without another word. She had known they were idiots but she truly didn't believe they would treat their own daughter like this. She stood, touching Henry's arm as she did, she looked over at the the blonde and felt a pang of sadness for the sheriff, "Miss Swan I think it's time we go congratulations Miss Lucas, Henry lets go" Regina said stiffly toward the couple ignoring the pain in her heart, she had her soul mate after all.

"Bye Ma Love you, Later Ruby" Henry said needing time to process.

* * *

"Blue I need your help" Snow whispered into her the phone not wanting to wake her husband.

"Your Majesty? What's wrong?" Blue asked slightly annoyed at being disturbed this late

Snow quickly explained everything Emma had told her about her being a wolf and that she was apparently pregnant by another woman which disgusted blue to no end but she hearing about the baby had her interest.

"Don't worry your majesty I will take care of everything" Blue assured the white queen and hung up. Now she just needed to formulate a plan to get Red out of the way then she could get her hands on the princess and have control over that baby...


	8. Chapter 8

Notes at end of chapter

* * *

"Regina are you alright?" Robin asked her, she shook her head to clear it of a certain blonde sheriff and gave Robin a forced smile and said, "Yes of course dear why wouldn't I be?"

Robin sighed deeply they were at the diner for lunch and Regina had seemed distant since she came home yesterday from the meeting with the Sheriff, which he wasn't invited to and couldn't get Regina to tell him exactly what it was about. "You've just been distant since the meeting with the Charming's yesterday and I still don't understand why I couldn't be with you." he told her annoyed.

It took everything in her power not to roll her eye's at the man, "Well seeing as you almost killed Miss Lucas I'd say that probably was a reason." She stated, if she had brought him there would have been no telling what Miss Swan would have done.

"I thought she was gonna kill us!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth, although he knew that wasn't true either but they were both monsters they deserve nothing less not that he would say that to Regina."Besides shouldn't we be worried about the Sheriff turning dark? I mean she almost killed me!" Robin said a little louder than necessary causing a few heads to turn their way with confused looks. Just then a loud noise came from the kitchen and two pissed of Lucas women glared at them.

"Robin quiet!" Regina practically spit at the man,"you never know who could be listening and we don't want to cause a town panic." she knew what could happen if everyone found out about the incident in the woods as well as the fact that their Savior now ran around as a wolf part time.

Robin glanced around and winced at the attention they were receiving especially from the waitress and her grandmother. He knew this wasn't the place to have this discussion, "I'm sorry my love your right, I am only worried is all." he told her, reaching across the table to grab her hand and kiss her knuckles briefly.

Regina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand, "I apologize, let us just get back to enjoying our lunch" she told him while meeting halfway for a quick kiss.

What no one noticed was a certain fairy sitting directly behind the couple and had overheard every word.

The Blue fairy was sitting in her office and across from her sat a very upset Snow White, "I hate to tell you Your Majesty but there is nothing I can do about your daughter turning into a wolf" Blue told the white Queen

"Bu-but you said you could help" Snow said

"If she were cursed I could although I am socked to find that werewolf's are also in this world" Blue stated, this world was supposed to be the land without magic after all.

"Well what about her...relations with Red there must be something we can do I will not condone any daughter of mine being with a woman!" Snow shouted

Blue leaned back in her chair lacing her fingers together, "What does James have to say about this? I see her isn't here" she asked, she wanted to be sure they were both on the page if one of them wasn't then it could cause problems later.

"He feels the same way of course! He decided to stay behind to take care of Neal he's cranky today" Snow answered, while that was true he did feel the same way but he hadn't been sure about asking for help to take care of the problem that's why she hadn't told him about this meeting.

Blue studied the other woman for a moment, "So to be clear you want Red out of the picture? Even though she is the mother of your unborn grandchild? Make no mistake Your Majesty if I take care of this there is no going back and Your daughter will never forgive you." Blue told the Queen.

"That thing is no grandchild of mine! Emma can have another child, one conceived the right way." Snow said with no hint of guilt in her tone.

 _One would wonder why people say she is as pure as snow, maybe she should have been dubbed the evil one,_ Blue said to herself. "Good to know I will keep that in mind"

"What are you gonna do?"Snow asked she didn't want Emma physically harmed, emotionally, well she would get over it Snow was sure of it.

"Why hire a thief who would love to hunt a wolf of course" Blue smiled from what she overheard in the diner she knew Robin would jump on the chance.

"And what about the baby?" Snow asked curiously

Blue smiled wider, "I plan on waiting till the Princess has given birth then take the baby as my own" Blue said, she wasn't gonna lie as to why she wanted the child it's not like the white queen will tell anyone she is far too deeply involved.

Snows eyes widened,"I didn't know you wanted a child what will you do with a thing like that?" she asked shocked.

"Your Majesty why wouldn't I want the child of the Savior? Even with it's...questionable gene's the child will be extremely powerful and will be of great use in the future." Blue stated leaving out that she planned on using what power the child had to make her more powerful than even the Dark One.

What neither of them realized was that they wouldn't be able to carry out the plan till years later because they had failed to realize that Snow had been followed and someone had heard enough of their plan to warn the Savior to leave town...

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or Favorited this story, i'm thrilled ya'll are enjoying it and I hope you stick with it and see it through to the end. SQ WILL happen but it will take time we are gonna have a time jump soon and then a lot is going to go down. I will update as often as possible between work and life in general till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was sitting in her office with the door closed and her feet propped up on her desk leaned back into her chair twirling a pencil in her hand while staring off into space. She still couldn't believe her so called hero parents, not to mention she was still upset over the whole mess with Regina but all that paled in comparison to the knowledge that she was gonna have a baby..again. While she was keeping this one no doubt in her mind about that, she didn't know how to take care of a baby, having had to give up Henry she never got the chance to experience it and although she has Regina's memories from the year in New York it wasn't the same and she was gonna have to do it alone and that terrified her. Sighing she put her feet down, ran a hand through her hair she had heard the sounds of footsteps headed her way and was praying it wasn't her father.

Hook walked in to the Sheriff's office, seeing the Savior sitting there he closed the door and cut to the chase, "Swan we need to talk, somewhere we can't be overheard would be best love" he told her.

Emma sighed deeply and with a flick of her wrist they disappeared and reappeared in Emma's apartment.

"What is it Hook?" She said a little sharply, she didn't feel like dealing with the pirate today.

"Now Swan is that anyway to treat a man who is only trying to be a friend?" Hook said in mock hurt.

"Killian!" Emma snapped, its been a long week and raging pregnancy hormones aren't helping.

"Alright, alright..your in trouble love and your wolf friend as well." Hook stated, he didn't hear everything that was said between the fairy and Snow white but he heard enough to know that she was pregnant apparently with the wolf's baby at that.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked in confusion

"I know your pregnant love, with the wolf's baby at that." Hook told her

"B-But how could you know that? Know one but.."Emma started

"I was in the church looking for Tink, why the hell she is staying there I have no bloody idea, when I walked past Blue's office I heard your mother's voice and she wasn't happy" Hook interrupted

Emma closed her eyes telepathically calling her pack mate telling her she needed to come quickly and that she should bring Granny too. Her mother of course, "what did you hear?" she asked slightly afraid to know the answer.

"Well love, I heard her say she wanted the fairy's help in getting rid of your wolf, and that..."Hook trailed off, he knew what he aid next would hurt the blonde, he couldn't believe Snow White would do this to her own daughter.

"and what?" Emma asked a sense of dread feeling her

"And that your carrying a monster, called it a thing and basically told Blue she could have the babe when it was born and if you wanted another one you could conceive another the right way" Hook reluctantly told the Savior, he liked the blonde and maybe if things where different he would have tried to pursue the blonde.

Emma blindly reached behind her, hand landing on the kitchen counter gripping it tightly in support. She knew from Gold that she and her unborn child were in danger but she didn't think it be from her own parents nor suspected Mother Superior, she could feel her wolf raging inside her and she knew if she looked in a mirror right now her eyes would be the bright blue of her wolf's.

Hook stumbled back from the Savior as he saw her eye's turn bright blue and a deep growl that shouldn't possibly be able to come from her, " Uh Swan mind telling a lad what's going on?"he asked.

"Just breathe guy-liner she won't bite" Ruby said chuckling as she watched the pirate whip around so fast he almost fell.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Hook asked loudly not hearing the woman come in

"The same place i did" Granny said while trying not to laugh as the pirate jumped again

"Bloody women coming out of the shadows" Hook grumbled out wondering how they knew Swan needed them

Ruby walked slowly over to Emma aware that she wasn't in complete control and wondering what the damn pirate had said to the blonde to get her in this state. " Ems?" Ruby asked and before she could blink Emma had telepathically showed her what she and the pirate had been talking about.

"Uh someone wanna tell me what they bloody hell is happening?" Hook demanded, he was trying to help after all.

"FUCK!" Ruby shouted in anger

"That about sums it up" Emma said finally speaking up, "Hook to answer your question, its better if you don't know anymore than you do ok?" Emma was grateful that he told her he didn't have to and as much as the man got on her nerves he was a good friend to her.

Hook sighed and knew there was no point in arguing with the woman, "Alright love, I take it you don't want me telling anyone else about what I overheard?" he asked upset that he couldn't help more but understood

"You would be right and Killian? Thank you." Emma told him sincerely, she still wasn't use to people looking out for her.

Ruby rolled her eyes at went to talk to Granny to let her know the situation while the other two talked.

Hook smirked at the tall brunette as she rolled her eye's at him, he knew she didn't like him and though he had no idea why he still got a kick out of messing with the wolf. "Anytime Swan that's what friends are for, I hope everything works out for you and the wolf. If you ever need anything you know where to find me." He said to her giving her a smile then turning to walk out, he had the feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her again anytime soon.

As soon as Hook closed the door behind him Emma let out a loud growl and slammed her hands down on the counter top cracking it from the force of her strength.

"Ems.."Ruby started turning around to walk to the blonde not afraid of her anger in fact she shared in it and knew if it weren't for the fact that the blonde was afraid of harming her unborn child in some way that she would kill The Charmings and the blue gnat for threatening them and her unborn child and no one not even the Queen or Dark One would be able to stop her.

Granny watched the two and knew what they had to do and that neither of them wanted to say it cause it would feel to much like defeat and giving up. "Pup's you know what you need to do for the sake of your unborn pup and my grandchild." Granny said sighing at the looks on their faces, "You need to leave town and you both know that." Granny stated.

Emma cursed underneath her breathe, sure she had thought about it but her Alpha side did not want to leave what she considered their territory and she knew Ruby felt the exact same way. She walked out the kitchen to the living room and sat down on her couch putting her face in her hands she once again cursed Regina to the pits of Hades for getting her pregnant.

Ruby and Granny followed the blonde, each sitting on either side of her, Ruby putting her arm around the blondes shoulders and Granny patting her leg. Ruby knew they would need to leave but she wasn't leaving her Granny behind, she would be in danger from the Charmings and the blue knat thinking she knew where her and Emma where. She still couldn't believe The Charmings were willing to kill her and basically sell Emma's baby, she knew they made the right decision in letting them believe she was the baby's other parent if they knew it was Regina it would be a hundred times worse.

"I need to talk to Henry I can't just disappear on the Kid." Emma said in defeat she knew they had to leave and she knew they would have to leave tonight. She didn't know what or how she was gonna tell Henry but she had to let him know something, which meant she was gonna have to talk to Regina as well. She lifted her head and looked at Ruby, she wanted to apologize to her for bringing them into this mess but knew she would get smacked in the back of the head twice if she did so instead she stood mentally preparing for the conversation ahead she needed to make a few stops before she went to the Mayor's.

Ruby nodded at the Savior mentally telling her she would get everything together ready to go including Granny. Ruby was worried for the blonde having her parents trying to kill them and the blue fairy after her unborn child plus having to leave her son behind and as much as the blonde would try to deny it she didn't want to leave Regina either but they had no choice.

* * *

Emma shuffled her feet nervously waiting for someone to answer the door, she had been by the station and Gold's already so things were wrapped up there, she had picked up her bug now she just had one more thing before she went by to get Ruby and Granny, talking to Regina and Henry.

Regina opened her door to find the Sheriff looking upset and nervous with her hands stuffed into the pockets of that hideous red leather jacket of hers.

"Miss Swan to what do I owe this unwanted pleasure?" Regina asked with a bite to her tone

Emma rolled her eye's at the woman, _this is gonna be a fun conversation_ she thought to herself and said," I need to speak with Henry, you can be there if you want or not I really don't care but I need to speak with my son immediately."

Regina's eyebrows rose to her hairline at the _my son_ comment, "OUR son and what is so important that.."She didn't get to finish as Robin chose that moment to come stand behind her and interrupt.

"Regina who's...oh Sheriff it's you" Robin said stiffly, he wouldn't let it show but he was slightly afraid of the woman and if the evil grin and flash of blue eye's were anything to go bye she knew it.

"Well hello pine cone how nice to see you how's it hanging?" Emma laughed as he paled slightly at the reminder of her hanging him in mid hair by her magic.

Regina stiffened and narrowed her eye's at the blonde" Miss Swan..."she started again only to be interrupted again this time by her son.

"Mom? Ma? What's going on?" Henry asked having heard all the commotion

"Miss Swan needs to talk to you apparently" Regina replied, "Do come in Miss Swan" she told the blonde opening the door wider forcing Robin to move.

"Thank you" Emma said heading inside and straight to Regina's study. "Pine cone stays out here, Henry we need to talk" Emma said in greetings to her son, she needed to get this over with quickly maybe it wouldn't be as painful either way Henry was gonna get hurt no matter what she did.

"What about Mom?" Henry asked confused his blonde mother seemed on edge and he can't remember the last time his Ma was in here.

"Her choice I don't care your the only one that matters right now" Emma said entering the study and waiting to see if it be just Henry or if Her Royal Pain in the Ass would be joining them.

Regina was just as confused with the blonde's behavior and wile she was dying to know what the problem was she knew Robin would throw a hissy fit if she joined them so she looked at her son and said, " Go ahead dear if you need me I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner"

Henry nodded and entered the study behind his blonde mother, watching as Emma walked by him to close the door and for a minute he saw his Ma stare at him mom with a look of pain and longing all in one but before he could blink the look was gone and she closed the door shutting them in alone.

Emma sighed deeply as she fought her raging emotions after taking one last look at the Mayor, she had known what Regina would chose as she always had lately and she would give Henry a letter to give to his mother when they were done. Straightening her shoulders she turned to face her son, he had grown a lot over the years and she hated that she was gonna have to miss more of his life.

"Ma what's wrong?" Henry asked as he watched her walk to him with that look again, the one she had worn when she told him she was leaving back before she broke the first curse and he ate the turnover.

"Have a seat kid" Emma told him while sitting beside him and taking both his hands into hers. "Look kid you know I love you more than anything right?" Emma asked him tears already forming

"I know Ma" Henry said starting to get worried about where this conversation is going.

"Kid I...I have to leave storybrooke...tonight..."Emma said quietly knowing that he wasn't going to react well.

"WHAT?!"Henry shouted then lowered his voice knowing his other mother would rush in if he continued shouting. He knew it, he had seen it in her eye's for days now especially after.."This had to with Grandma and Grandpa doesn't it? Why haven't you asked me to come with you?" He asked her fighting tears of his own

Emma flinched when he had yelled but kept quiet knowing he had a right to be upset but it almost broke her heart when he asked why she hadn't asked him to come with her, "Oh kid, because I know you don't want to be with me" she replied smiling sadly at his shocked look.

"B-but I...I'm sorry"Henry started to deny but then stopped knowing she would know it was a lie, she was right he didn't want to be with her, he loved her but with everything that had been revealed he didn't think he could handle it all and he couldn't leave his mom.

"It's ok kid I understand."Emma told him ignoring the feeling of her heart breaking. She had seen it in his eye's that day they had talked in her bedroom he couldn't hardly look her in they eye anymore, and even though he didn't think she was a monster he feared her and that was worse in her eye's. "I just wanted to make sure I told you goodbye and didn't disappear on you"Emma explained tightly, her emotions were getting harder to hold back she needed to end this soon before she broke.

Henry felt ashamed of himself but didn't move a muscle when she stood, he hadn't thought she had known how he felt but he should have known better his Ma was great at reading body language. He saw her take out a letter out her back pocket and she held it out to him to take it, when he did she spoke again turning her back to him so he couldn't see her face.

"That's for your mother don't bother trying to read it, I put a spell on it so only she can see what it says. Be good for her kid she loves you more than anything and don't tell anyone about this conversation especially your Grandparents if they ask you tell them I disappeared and you didn't see me. I love you kid always will no matter what."Emma told him with tears spilling down her cheeks thankful he could only see her back and with one last glance over her shoulder, she flicked her wrist using her magic to transport directly to her car where she finally broke and cried over her son that she had to leave behind.

* * *

"I.."Henry started looking up from the letter he had been staring at to see his Ma had already left "love you too." He finished saying gripping the letter tightly to his chest letting his tears fall. His Ma loved him in spite of how he now felt about her and instead of fighting with him to leave with her like she had after the second curse broke she gave in knowing he would be happier here with his mom, once again putting his happiness first. Standing up wiping his eyes on he sleeves he put the letter for his mom in his back pocket and headed towards the kitchen to talk to his mom.

Regina stood in her kitchen chopping up vegetables to go in a soup, Robin had left to pick up Roland from the Merrymen leaving her alone to her thoughts. She couldn't get the look that the blonde Sheriff had given her out of her head, it was a look filled with pain and longing but that didn't make any sense because wasn't the blonde about to have a baby with the wolf? What was even more confusing was the things that she herself had felt looking into those pained filled hazel eye's, she had felt regret over how she has been treating the Sheriff and despite her wanting to believe that the wolf was the Sheriff's unborn child's other parent a part of her knew something wasn't right and it wasn't just because the Savior had told her she was the child's other parent. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the tale-tale sighs of magic being used or the sound of her son when he entered the kitchen.

"Mom"Henry said sadly

Hearing how upset her son was, Regina quickly spun around to come face to face with the sight of her red eyed teen-aged son. Putting the knife down she quickly crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her as he started to cry again in the protection of his mothers arms.

"Henry what happened?"Regina asked as her teen aged son clung to like when he was five and scared of thunderstorms.

"M-Ma..S-she"Henry stuttered out not able to calm down enough to answer her.

"Shhh, It's ok my little prince"She said as she start rocking him slightly side to side to help calm him down enough to tell her what had happened and with a flick of her wrist they were surrounded in purple smoke and reappeared on the living room couch. Regina manuvered them around to where her son had his head laying in her lap curled up on his side with his back towards the couch and one of his mothers hands running through his hair. They sat there like that silently for a while until Henry was calm enough to speak.

"She's gone"Henry said quietly feeling tired from all the crying.

"What do you mean dear?"Regina asked confused surely he didn't mean..

"She's left storybrooke"Henry said turning his head to look at her when he felt her fingers stop their motion.

Regina froze, _she's left storybrooke_ running through her head. That's not possible she wouldn't possibly leave their son like that, her parents, little Neal...her.

Henry sat up remembering the letter intended for his Burnett mother, he pulled it out his pocket and handed it to her. "She left you a letter, said she put a spell on it to where no one but you could read it, and Mom?"Henry said to her as she took the letter from him with a shaking hand and looked at him with a look of disbelief. "She isn't abandoning me I didn't want to be with her" Henry told her guilt pooling into his knew if he didn't at least tell her that much that she was likely to go hunting for his blonde mother just to kill her, he stood gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up to his room locking himself in.

Regina sat stunned with the letter firmly cluched in her hand tightly her nails digging into her palm. She looked at the letter with her son's last words running through her head _I didn't want to be with her_ he had told her with such shame and guilt in his eyes, she had known he was struggling with all the information he had been given about his blonde mother but she never imagined that he wouldn't want to be with the blonde. Regina winced knowing that she hadn't helped at all she sighed and stood up walking into her study to pour a glass of her cider knowing she would need it if she were going to read that letter. After pouring herself a glass she sat down at her desk took a healthy swallow and opened the letter feeling the Saviors powerful magic coming off it and began to read.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _You are probably rejoicing right now because you have finally gotten everything you've wanted, your true love, Henry all to yourself, and me gone from your life. You know you have always just been Regina to me even after the first curse broke and I learned the truth, you were never The Evil Queen or The Mayor you were always just Regina and I thought that after all the bullshit we had been through that we were at least friends! But after that night you completely shut me out, ignored me, tossed me aside just like everyone else in my life has, I hadn't planned on pursuing anything more than that drunken night because I knew...I knew that I never had a shot with you, yes Madam Mayor I have feelings for you hell maybe I even love you but none of that matters anymore above all Regina you were my friend and all you had to say was you didn't feel the same or even pretend it never happened and just remained friends I would have been fine with that i'm a expert at keeping my feelings and emotions bottled up, seriously ask anyone. As far as the baby goes...well you know what believe whatever makes you feel better at night Regina cause I know the truth. As far as Henry goes, I do love that kid more than anything in this world he is my son too Regina, he fears me now and doesn't want to be around me so I didn't bother asking or trying to take him with me and while I know he doesn't think of me as a monster, I feel like one because my own son fears me and if that don't make me a monster I don't know what else does. Take care of him Regina, treasure the time you have with him and by the way even if he had wanted to be with me I wouldn't have taken him...I wouldn't have done that to you. So goodbye Your Majesty I hope you are happy with your happy ending...we could have been something great you know..._

 _Emma Swan_

 _PS. Beware of the Blue Fairy and the Charmings they are not all that they seem._

She had just finished reading the letter not realizing she had tears in her eyes when she screamed from the sharp pain that rippled through her in waves, clutching her chest the letter still in her hand and breathing heavily, she said "What the hell was that?" She knew that the Savior had indeed left town she had felt it in her very soul but she shouldn't have been able to because feeling that could only mean one thing and it couldn't be possible because Robin was her true-love...Right?


	10. Chapter 10

3 Years Later...

Henry, now 17, looked at the two story house before him in awe. It was a beautiful log cabin house with a wrap around deck, behind the house was endless amounts of forest which seeing as his birth mother was a werewolf it made sense she would find comfort in the middle of the Appalachian mountains in New York, it also explained why it took three years to find her. He hadn't heard from her since the day she left, he didn't even know if he had a brother or sister, he understood for the most part and even admitted that it probably mostly his fault for her lack of contact he hadn't given her the best of send offs after all but it still hurt him. He gathered his courage and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door turning from the door he looked out into the woods surrounding the cabin and shivered as he swore he could feel eye's on him. At the sound of the door opening he turned around and was shocked to see Granny Lucas on the other side of the door staring at him with hard eye's and a hand on her hip.

"G-Granny?"Henry figured she and Ruby and left with Emma seeing as the next day when he had went to the diner it had a closed sign on it and everything boarded up, still he didn't understand why she was looking at him with a frown and what looked to be anger in her eye's.

"What are you doing here boy?" Granny asked seemingly unfazed by just who he was. She knew who he was, she might be old and it might have been three years since she last saw him but he hadn't changed that much expect he was taller now and lanky. Him being here meant trouble, she knew it he had no idea what was in store.

Henry was shocked by the response he had thought Granny had a soft spot for him after all the times she had to watch him but apparently things have changed, "Well I.."He started the stopped when a blonde headed little girl poked her head out from behind one of Granny's legs.

"Granny who dat?" came the little girls voice, she had deep chocolate colored eye's, blonde hair that looked just like Emma's and olive toned skin she looked about three and that could only mean this was his little sister not that he could doubt that cause she was a spitting image of Emma except hey eye's and skin tone that actually kinda reminded him of his brunette mother, _no that's not possible_ he thought to himself then shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts as he laid eye's on his birth mother for the first time in three years.

"Henry" Came the breathy sound of his name, she was wearing a black long sleeved sweater that showed of her muscled figure, blue skinny jeans and black combat boots her hair was up in a pony tell and a look of surprise that turned into a blank expression before he could blink.

"Hi" He sheepishly said sounding so much like her when she had first arrived in storybrooke.

"Granny could you.."Emma said trailing off as she nodded towards her three year old daughter knowing she would understand. She was briefly surprised to see him after all this time but she quickly schooled her expression.

"Of course, come pup let's go check on dinner" Granny said leaning down to pick up her granddaughter giving one last hard look to Henry then headed to the kitchen, leaving mother and son alone standing in the doorway.

Before Henry could say anything else he heard multiple howls erupt from behind him but before he could turn to look to try and find the source his birth mother spoke.

"It's just Ruby and the rest of the pack."Emma said like it was a everyday occurrence, which to her it was.

"Come inside before they catch wind of your fear and you set one of them off"Emma said taking a step back to let her son in taking him in as he walked by her, _he looks a lot like his father_ Emma though shaking her head at the thought she sighed and closed the door behind him knowing Ruby and the rest off their pack would be joining them soon. A lot has changed in three years, she is no longer keeping up the facade of being the ever great "Savior", she and Ruby were Alphas of a pack now and how that came to be was a long story, one she wasn't looking forward to telling to her son whom still feared her or at least her kind and she was uneasy about him meeting her daughter. Shaking her head of those thoughts for now she lead him into her large living room and smiled at the awed and shocked expression on his face.

"Have a seat kid"Emma said while headed to sit in one of the two chair's. Her living room was big it wad to be for the amount of people that were here sometimes, when you walked in the living room was to the left with large windows looking out the front and a fire place on the farthest wall. Two chairs sat directly across from that with a coffee table between the chairs and fireplace and couches on either side so there was plenty of room to sit.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Henry said in awe from just a glance out the windows you could see the beautiful view it offered taking a seat he looked at his birth mother and noticed that the chairs seemed to be placed kinda like thrones would be, of course they were black leather chairs and couches to match. He also noticed that where once upon a time his birth mother would be slouched or at least relaxed position she was sitting in a more authoritative position much like his mother would, Her shoulders set and back straight one leg crossed over the other and arms resting sides, there was also a air of power around her.

Emma knew he was taking her in studying her much like his mother would have, he sat down on one of the large couches, Emma didn't bother to speak yet instead she started to count down.. _1..2..3.._ right one cue hurried footsteps came from behind her she already knew who it was.

"MOMMA!" the little girls voice sounded from behind them and sure enough Ruby rounded the corner with their daughter on her hip and a smile on her face as she kissed the little girl on tip of her nose causing her to giggle. Ruby was wearing a baggy tank top and a pair of cut off short's no shoes having just came in from a run with the pack she sat down in her chair beside the blonde and smile as their daughter quickly jumped from her lap to the blonde's. "If i didn't know any better i'd say you were a monkey instead of a wolf Amy" Ruby said then finally looked at Henry who hadn't taken his eye's of her daughter sine they entered the room.

"You silly Momma"the little girl said with her arms around her blonde mother neck, head laying on her chest studying the older boy on the couch.

"The pack raiding the kitchen I take it?" Emma asked while running a hang through her daughter's curls knowing that they were actually under orders to stay out of sight for the time being until they could find out what Henry was doing here at least.

"Mhm you know it" Ruby replied

"Mommy who is dat boy"the little girl asked her mother

"His name is Henry"Emma replied not explaining further than that she hadn't explained that she had a older brother, yes she knows that she should have but she has had a lot going on.

"Hi Henwy, I Amelia" Vivian greeted him not able to say his name properly.

Henry smiled at his baby sister, he loved how she said his name, "Nice to meet you Amelia"

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews I hope ya'll continue to enjoy this story!A lot is going to be happening i will continue to update when possible**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma decided to move the conversation along and for that she needed Vivian distracted so using the pack bounds she called one of the pack to play babysitter or more than likely a monkey gym for her energetic daughter. "Amelia, me and momma have to talk to Henry could you please go with your aunt Elena?" she asked her daughter knowing how much she loved her aunt Elena. Just as she said the woman's name a blonde woman with shoulder length hair walked in eyed Henry for a second then picked up the little girl who squealed with delight as the woman put her on her shoulders.

"Let's go see which of the pack wants to be your Monkey gym" She told her, laughing at the multiple groans coming from the kitchen.

Both women watched as the two walk out before turning to Henry who gulped at the hard look in their eye's. Ruby had positioned herself just like Emma had been, gone was the overly flirty waitress he had known and in her place was a woman who looked just as authoritative as his blonde mother.

"Why have you come here? I noticed you drove Charmings truck, are they here?" Emma asked not caring that she sounded cold, she had a family to look after, him being here was bad it means the Charmings could possibly find them or The Blue Fairy. "How did you find us?" Emma added to her original question, no one from storybrooke knew where they were except Belle and Gold and she was sure they wouldn't tell.

Henry was hurt it seemed like his blonde mother didn't want him here, and he wondered why it mattered if his grandparents were here or not, it's been three years surly she can't still be mad at them. "No they aren't here they were afraid to cross the town line, we have all been looking for you even tried our old place in New York but you weren't there, so I tried to find you through your number, name, or anything like some of the things you taught me years ago but nothing ever worked so we gave up.."Henry trailed off noticing how the pair was getting more upset as he went on but he continued anyway needing to get to the point of the other reason he was there,"We found a way back to fairy-tale land but we need your help to get back, or Gold and mom do,I didn't want to leave without you...all of you. Gold is the one who told me how to find you." Henry said looking on with confusion as understanding filled their eye's he fully expected a different reaction.

Emma glanced at Ruby, they knew what that meant it was time they went back, Gold had told them before they had left that they would need to come back because once again their was a prophecy involving Emma and someone else he wouldn't elaborate on, something along the lines of the wolves time to rule and the enchanted forest honestly Emma wasn't paying that much attention to the Imp, she had been more concerned with leaving. Emma frowned slightly at a thought that just crossed her mind, needing to know she questioned her son.

"How is it you are here by yourself? Now I know your mother wouldn't have let you leave town alone." Emma asked narrowing her eye's as he started to squirm.

"Um..." Henry was nervous about their reaction, as much as they have changed a lot has changed back home as well. "There is someone with me just not here they are back in town at a hotel having figured it be best if they waited till later to meet with ya'll." He continued.

Ruby got a bad feeling about who exactly was with him she just hoped it wasn't Regina, she really didn't wanna deal with that can of worms yet. "Well?" Ruby said as Henry had yet to tell this person's name.

"Aunt Zelena" Henry said quietly, knowing they would hear him despite how quietly he said it.

"WHAT?!" Came the loud response from the two women

"She found a way back from Oz about six months after you all left, she didn't attack or anything she changed, she wanted to get to know mom better be part of her life, her family..." Henry said quickly not wanting them to jump to any conclusions.

Emma and Ruby were stunned but quickly recovered from the information and mentally letting the pack know everything was ok. "She changed?" Emma questioned curiously, huh a hero wicked witch now that was funny.

"Uh yea her and mom are real close now, well after the ridiculous love triangle crap between, Zelena, Mom and Robin..." Henry stopped speaking when all of a sudden his blonde mother started laughing loudly

Emma couldn't help it, it was just to funny, _true love indeed_ she thought. "Sorry I never like that forest prick, so she lost him to Zelena?" Emma asked calming down from her laughter fit when Ruby gave her a pointed look.

"Uh not exactly, apparently Zelena had been pregnant when mom sent her back to Oz and hadn't told Robin so when she returned with the baby Zelena confessed that the baby was Robin's and Robin immediately said he had to be wit Zelena for the sake of their daughter and yea it's a long story but now he isn't with either one of them and Aunt Zelena lets him have visitation on weekends."Henry told them while not understanding why the two found this so amusing his Mother had been heartbroken for weeks after all that he hated seeing her cry although one time he swore he saw her crying over a picture of his blonde mother but that wouldn't have made any sense.

Emma tried to feel sorry for the woman she really did but after everything that happened between them and the hurt she had caused to her, Emma just couldn't help but feel a little giddy that the woman who had caused her so much pain and heartache was miserable. She looked over to Ruby who had a satisfied smirk on her face, she caught Emma's eye and smiled.

"Ok kid this is what's going to happen, one Amelia doesn't know who you are and before you ask yes she knows about the town and fairy-tale land all that but she doesn't know that you are her brother or that Snow White and Prince Charming are her grandparents so don't tell her. I will tell her about who you are to her but it won't be till me and Ruby are ready to.."Emma paused making sure he understood paying no mind to the hurt in his eye's then continued,"Our pack will be joining us, I know you have questions about that and I will answer them when we back to Storybrooke, which we will leave for tonight and lastly don't warn them we are coming...I want to surprise them so make sure your Aunt keeps quiet or I can make sure she won't say a word." Emma stood looking down at her son she shook her head, she knew she was coming off cold but that is what she needed to do to be able to handle seeing him again. "You go a head back to town we have a lot of things we need to do before we leave, remember not a word to anyone especially your grandparent's."Emma said walking towards her front door not waiting to see if he followed.

Henry frowned he didn't understand why she was being like this towards him, this whole conversation had been like a business meeting rather than the mother-son reunion he was expecting. Without thought he stood up anger overtaking him, forgetting he was in a house full of werewolves, he followed his birth mother who was standing by door holding it open, he stopped in front of her and angrily said, "What is wrong with you?! Why are you treating me like..like..the Evil Queen would! I am your son!"

Several things happened at once, Emma had grabbed Henry and slammed him up against the nearest wall letting, the pack came running into the room and without notice Ruby had moved to stand beside the blonde.

"How about the fact that I was basically run out of town by everyone! How it's taken you three years to show up at my door and you come in claiming you have missed me when reality is you just need my help! I have spent three years building what I have now, I am not Regina I will not let you guilt me and walk over me like you have done to her just so you can feel better!" Emma snarled in his face letting her eye's turn the color of her wolf's. "You couldn't handle the knowledge of what me and Ruby have done in the past three years to gain the calm and peace we had till you showed up at our door!" Emma shouted watching with pleasure as the anger that had been in his eye's quickly change to guilt and fear. All the wolves in the room felt her power as her anger grew but before she did anything else her daughter's voice reached her ears.

"Mommy?" Amelia questioned she wasn't afraid of her mother but she was confused, she had heard the older boy calm himself her mommy's son.

Emma let Henry drop to the ground upon hearing her daughter's voice, she looked at her daughter's look of confusion and cursed Henry to hell and back looking down at him seeing him look around in fear as he finally seemed to realize what he had done.

"Ma I.." Henry started feeling guilty, she was right in everything she said and once again he was ashamed of himself.

"Seeing as there is only one hotel in town I know where your staying so get out we will meet you there in three hours. Emma seethed as she turned away from him picked up her daughter and disappeared deeper into the house without another word to Henry.

Henry went to go after her but was stopped by Ruby.

"Leave kid before I let the pack remove you from our property you have done enough damge today"Ruby said grabbing his arm pushing him out the door waiting as he caught his balance. He paused like he was gonna try again the thought better of it turned walked down the stairs and got in Charmings truck and left. Ruby shook her head closed the door turning to face her pack. "None of you noticed the my daughter was in the room witnessing all this?!" they looked down in submission she scoffed at them and went to check on Emma and their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, i'm thrilled to have such a positive response to this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy big things will be happening soon, some things you will probably hate me for so I apologize ahead of time lol**_

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of her bed with head resting in her hands, the conversation explaining Henry to Amelia was exhausting, her daughter was quite upset that neither of her mothers told her about her brother and she was now refusing to talk. She felt the bed dip then arm went around her shoulders, she sighed deeply then leaned into the support.

"Ems she will come around she is just three years old and confused it will be ok" Ruby told her while running a hand through the blondes hair.

"I know i'm not upset over that, well I am but i'm more upset over how everything went down with Henry. He has a right to be angry and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Even if he hadn't been afraid of me and wanted to go with me three years ago I wouldn't have let him. Not because I didn't want him but because I wouldn't have done that to Regina no matter what happened between us as much as I love my son he always was and is her son." Emma told the brunette, she just wish Henry would understand that, but that would involve him knowing the truth as to everything that happened and she knew he couldn't find out yet it was dangerous information to have.

"Ems I understand I really do and he will too eventually, we gotta remember there is a lot he don't know."Ruby said, it was a complicated situation and was only gonna get worse when everything about the past three years came out. There was also the knowledge that Regina was no longer with Robin, Ruby worried what that would mean.

Emma sensing her mate's worries lifted her head ad smiled softly at the woman, "Rubes don't go there, there is nothing to worry about Amelia is OUR daughter no matter what. Regina gave up that right three years ago" Emma told her while wiping a tear that had fallen unnoticed from the brunette's eyes.

"But what about.." Ruby started but then was silenced by a finger resting against her lips.

"NOTHING is gonna change, now lets start getting everything ready to go, tell Elena that she and the rest of the pack can take the blue truck that's parked behind the house me, you, Amelia and Granny will take the black one."Emma said giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek. She understood why she was worried but she had no reason to be.

Ruby smiled softly as she watched the blonde stand and start packing their things, she would always worry but she appreciates the blonde reassuring her, taking a deep breath in she stands and goes to start giving oout orders for the rest the pack. She hope Henry is prepared for what's coming, Emma and her weren't the same people who left three years ago.

* * *

Henry was sitting in their hotel room anxiously waiting for his Aunt's reaction to all that had happened, if he were being honest he was still processing everything that happened.

"So why can't we tell Regina that we are bring a pack of wolves home with us?" Zelena asked her nephew, she had expected the savior to return with her nephew thinking when she ad learned who had accompanied him to new york the savior would have blown a gasket that is what her sister had warned her about yet that isn't what happened at all. From what she and learned from Henry, the Savior wasn't the same "Hero" type that she had been.

"I'm not clear on that myself, she said she wanted to surprise everyone and got this look on her face like they were planning something."Henry answered, honestly there seemed to be a lot more going on concerning his birth mother than he ever realized but now their problem was lying to his brunette mother, cause he really didn't want to get on his blonde mothers bad side again. He wondered if they would ever be on good terms again, he looked at his aunt and hoped she would go along with his blonde mother request.

"How about we wait to call her till the wolves get here that way I can find out for myself what in the world that idiotic blonde is up to now." Zelena was not afraid of the Savior, wolf or not, she had her magic and there was no way that the Savior could out magic her she didn't care what Regina had said.

Henry shook his head at his aunt, although she had changed she still had her wicked moments but she had no idea what his blonde mother was cable of now. They both jumped when there was a knock at the door, Henry stood up walked to the door to answer but before he did he looked at his aunt and said, "For once Aunt Zelena please listen to mom's warning."

"Non sense I will be fine Henry, go ahead and let them in"Zelena said while rolling her eye's. Honestly she was the Wicked Witch she could handle some wolves.

Emma and Ruby left Amelia in the truck with her Granny and one of their other wolves not wanting her around Zelena although the child was still upset with her parents and wanted to see her brother they were confident that she would wait till one of them told her it was ok to come out.

Emma chuckled, "You do realize that we can hear you both right?" Emma said loud enough to be heard through the door. A second later the door opened to reveal Henry and Zelena, Henry kept looking nervously between his birth mother and his aunt.

"Jake" Emma called, a man who had to be over six feet tall, had short black hair, muscular body, pale skin much like his birth mother's and bright green eye's stepped into view of the door.

"Yes alpha?" Jake said.

"Take Henry to Amelia I promised her she could see him, he can sit in the truck till we are done here."Emma said, seeing the large man nod in agreement she looked back at her son to see his shocked expression.

"Come on boy let's go" Jake called to the boy, raising a eyebrow as the boy practically ran ove his alpha's to get out the door ignoring the sound's of the red headed witch's protest.

"Henry!"Zelena called, huffing when he just ignored her and instead turned her ire towards the blonde savior.

Emma and ruby both moved to block Zelena's view of their daughter, they didn't want to risk her sensing her magic. Emma had been surprised to find that when they left town three years ago she could still use her magic, later she had contacted Gold and asked him how it was possible he told her it was always possible but seeing as last time she didn't remember having magic so she never thought to use it and by the time she did remember she didn't bother trying cause she didn't believe it was possible. So from the time her daughter turned two and started using her magic without realizing it, she had been trying to teach how to use it responsibly.

Zelena narrowed her eye's at the two, thinking they were keeping her from Henry she reached for her magic ready to remind the wolves just who they were messing with when a loud deep growl followed by bright blue eye's of the Savior filled her vision. Somehow in the mere blink of a eye the Savior was inches away from her, and she couldn't move a muscle how in the seven hells did the woman mange to bind her magic and movement. _Emma is more powerful than the last time you faced her, do not underestimate her..For once Aunt Zelena please listen to mom's warning_..the words of her sister and nephew floated through her brain and she cursed herself for not listening.

"Zelena as much as I would love to get a little payback for all the shit you put me through I do not want to hurt you unless I have to I know you have a child now and I will not be the reason she loses her mother. Henry is not being harmed he is just visiting his sister and I do not want her meeting you right now that is why we blocked your view. Now as you can see I do know about magic here and I am not the idiot you and your sister thought I was so think twice before attacking me."Emma said through elongated teeth, seeing understanding and even slight fear enter the witches eye's she released her hold on the woman. "Now, I know Henry has probably told you that I need you both to lie to Regina about me coming back, I don't want certain people knowing until we arrive otherwise there will be...problem's. If your worried about what will happen when Regina finds out you both lied to her I will take full blame and before you ask no I do not trust Regina to not say anything she is too close to Snow White." Emma finished coming back to stand beside Ruby and smiled at the shell shocked look on her face.

Zelena was fuming that the blonde had bested her, she could comment on the fact that the blonde held a grudge because of what she knew happened between her and her sister but before she opened her mouth to make such comment she quickly shut it seeing what was on the pair's hands, _well then guess not_ she thought to herself.

"Fine Savior I will play along but when she.."Zelena started but was interrupted by the other wolf.

"Yea, yea we aren't afraid of Her Majesty anymore so stop with the threats" Ruby stated, ignoring Emma's raised eyebrow.

"Look can we go now? If we stall any longer I'm likely to just say screw everyone else and we go back to our lives before all this happened" Emma said, turning around to walk back to her truck to get Henry out and get on the road.

Zelena watched the pair leave, followed by another woman and a man who had appeared outta no where. Henry got out looking a little shaken probably cause he had been in a small space with a bunch of strange wolves, oh how Regina was gonna kill her when she found all this out but oh well she had to get her kicks from somewhere these days.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know this isn't very long and I apologize i'm have horrible writer's block. And to those who are leaning towards Emma/Ruby pairing I know how you feel I am also very tempted to make this a Emma/Ruby pairing but alas this is SQ..eventually. Here is a little family moment before the drama starts hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine!**_

* * *

Emma and Ruby had decided once they crossed the line into town that Amelia was so stay by their side at all times while they trusted the pack Emma and Ruby felt better with her being by them plus Emma had magic to help keep her protected. They decided to meet up at Granny's diner where Belle was already waiting for them having been running the diner for Granny in their absence. Granny had agreed to keep Amelia with her in one of the B&B rooms, Amelia was not happy with this.

"But mommy I want to be with you and momma" the little girl whined to her parents, she was in a new place and she was scared that something would happen to her mother's.

"Baby it is too dangerous I promise as soon as we know it is safe to come out one of us will come get you." Emma told their daughter while they pulled over to stop in front of the diner, she put the truck in park and turned to face her daughter who had pout on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest. Emma chuckled to herself at the glare she was receiving from the three year old, even though she had never been around Regina she sure had her glare down pat.

"But mommy I scared.."Amelia said in a small voice, she didn't know this place and while she loved her Granny she wanted her mother's.

Emma's heart squeezed in brief pain at the fear in her daughter's voice, she looked over to Granny, who had moved to the front when Ruby and got in the other truck to cross it over the town line, the elder woman smiled gently in sympathy. She looked back to her daughter and said, "How about this you go with your Granny and a couple of other pack member's and I will send your big brother to sit with you until we come get you how about that?"

Amelia perked up, "Henwy sit wit me?" she asked hopefully, her anger at her mother's didn't last long she had been to curious about learning about her mother's hometown.

Emma laughed at how her daughter said Henry's name and nodded her head, she knew Henry wouldn't say no to his little sister. "Yes baby" she answered

"Okay mommy I go with Granny" Amelia said.

"Elena I want you to pick at least three pack members to stay with them, the rest of you will stay with us." Emma said addressing her second in command, well one of them.

"Of course" Elena nodded in agreement.

Emma turned around as she heard a knock at window and saw Henry standing there, she was still aggravated when he had called her a hour from town and told her that he hadn't been able to lie to his mother, she had snapped at him and said fine to tell her that to meet at the diner."Yea kid?" she asked.

"Uh just wanted to give you a heads up that they are already in there"Henry said sheepishly he knew she was upset he didn't lie to his mother but they had come to far and he didn't want to upset her by lying to her.

Emma cursed under her breath, _Rubes they are already here we will have to send Amelia, Granny and a few others through the back or use magic if we don't want Amelia seen by everyone yet._ She telepathically told her mate.

 _Shit, I don't know how I feel about her being away from us Em's but I don't want her in their sights yet lets just send her, Granny, a few pack member's and Henry cause I know you already told Amelia he would stay with her if you use magic Blue or Regina will sense it, Came Ruby's voice._

 _Ok go ahead and pick the members who will stay with Amelia and let's get this show on the road..Rubes..Emma said_.

 _It's gonna be ok Ems. Ruby replied._

Emma sighed as they disconnected she looked at Elena and nodded her head back towards the other truck she nodded and got out. Turning to face Henry who had a curious look on his face she asked, "Kid can you stay with you sister? She's scared and only agreed to stay in the back if you stayed with her."

Henry nodded his head, it amazed him how quickly the little girl got attached to him, "Of course Ma" he replied. He stepped back to let her get out and get his sister, he turned his head seeing Ruby and the rest of their pack coming to stand by them.

"Henwy!"Amelia shouted as soon as she saw her brother, struggling in her mothers arm to get to him.

"Ugh kid chill he ain't going any where"Emma said while wincing from a over excited kick to the ribs and shot Ruby a glare hearing her chuckle. "You wouldn't find it so funny if it was your ribs she kicked"Emma said to her mate, after she set her daughter lose on her son who grunted from the impact of the tree year old.

"Well good thing it wasn't my ribs then"Ruby replied. "I love how she is MY daughter when she does something wrong "Ruby said with amusement.

Emma grinned at her mate, "Well of course she is abusive just like you." she said sarcastically then, "OW! See abuse!" she said in mock hurt, rubbing her arm where Ruby had smacked her.

Henry smiled at the interaction, he was holding his little sister on his hip talking to her while observing his birth mother and Ruby and was glad to see her this happy.

Ruby smiled at her mate then quickly sobered up when reality came crashing back down seeing the same reflection on her mate's face. "Right, Tod, Ivy, Damien you three will go with Granny, Amelia, and Henry to one of the room's in the B&B. No one is to come or leave until we give the ok got it?"Ruby asked, seeing nods in agreement she turned to her daughter who was giggling from being tickled by Henry. She walked over to her picked her up and spun around before bringing her down kissing her cheek she sat her on her hip and said, "Be good baby girl listen to Granny and remember no magic ok?"Ruby said into her daughters ear.

"Yes momma" Amelia said while wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck and squeezed her tightly.

Emma smiled at the sight of her daughter and mate, she walked over to stand beside her mate wrapping a arm around her waist and the other around their daughter, she leaned in and kissed her daughters blonde curls and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She closed her eye's and basked in the family moment, hearing someone clear their throats she backed away from her mate and daughter so she could be handed back to Henry, she wrapped her arm's around herself to avoid grabbing her daughter back into her arm's.

Ruby whispered "I love you" into her daughter's ear as she handed her over to Henry, she turned to her mate who in this moment looked only like a scared mother, she walked over to her and wrapped her in her arm's. She looked over her shoulder too Granny and said, "Go" She looked away and buried her head into blonde curls and breathed in deeply.

Emma wrapped her arm's around a slim waist and held tightly while she listened to footsteps walkaway. After a few minutes she pulled back and look into her mate's eyes, "We will make it through this right?" Emma asked her softly.

Ruby smiled and leaned her forehead against Emma's, "Of course we will, we are a lot stronger and have a whole pack behind us." She replied.

"Ok lets do this"Emma said pulling completely away and turning to face the front of the diner, she closed her eye's briefly and drew on the pack for strength. When she opened her eye's they were bright blue, she felt her mate's presence behind her and with their pack behind them they walked towards the door and entered the diner.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't know how I feel about this chapter but here it is, also i'm torn and hoping ya'll could help me choose which way to go, should this become SQ as planned or Ruby/Emma paring instead? Let me know I can go either way, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Regina looked down at her phone in confusion, her son had texted her and told her that he wouldn't be coming into the diner that he had something important that he had to do. Regina had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her son's birth mother and whomever else she has with her, it has been three years and she has nothing to show for the damage she knows she caused to the younger woman. Her and Robin's relationship went down in flames quickly after the blonde had left, they were barely hanging on then came Zelena and her baby that was her so called soul mate's child. Regina had been furious but much to her surprise not because her so called happy ending went up in flames but because she finally had acknowledged that she had feelings for the blonde headed Savior whom she had hurt and made sure to destroy any thoughts of something more that could have been between them. Regina had been full of guilt and regret for her treatment towards the blonde when she finally realized how deep her feeling ran for the insufferable woman, it was the little things like the daily barbs they shared, or the lunches they had begun to share...Regina had never realized until the woman was gone just how much she had enjoyed the challenge the other woman offered her and that she had been the only one she had been able to call a friend.

"Regina?" Snow questioned, she had noticed the other woman space out while looking at her phone.

Shaking her head out of her thought's she looked up to Snow who had a questioning look on her face,"Sorry dear, what were you saying?" Regina replied while shooting off a quick text to her son to find out what was so important and to find out when they would be arriving although she would have thought she would have felt it when the blonde returned considering she had felt it when the blonde had left no matter how much she tried to forget that experience.

"That we should take precautions, prepare for whoever these stranger's could be that Emma is bringing with her."Snow said, noticing her husband who sat next to her nod in agreement. She had been waiting a long time for her daughter's return and while she prayed that her daughter had come to her senses and left Red and left the unborn monstrosity with her, the new's that she was bringing people with her seemed to state otherwise but Snow and Blue were prepared to go on with their original plan with the addition's of Robin Hood on their side.

"Snow you know as well as I who will more than likely be with her I don't think your daughter would be that much of an..."Regina said but trailed off as green smoke appeared in the middle of the diner revealing her sister Zelena, with her now almost four year old niece Rayne in her arms.

Zelena grunted as her daughter started to squirm to be let down, "Really?I haven't been back for ten minutes and you want to leave me already?" Zelena said in mock hurt as she let her daughter down who took off to her Aunt.

Regina grunted as her red headed neice leaped into her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Regina hugged the little girl back, she loved the child as much as she did Henry and couldn't imagine not knowing the little girl. Seeing her always made Regina think of the Savior's unborn baby and the memory of the blonde telling her the child was her's but that wasn't true obviously otherwise why would Emma say Red was the other parent?

"Aunt Gina!" the little girl said excitedly completely ignoring her mothers question.

"Hello little Ray"Regina said, with the way the child clung to her you would think she never saw her even though she and her mother lived with her. She looked up to her sister with a raised eyebrow at the brief look of jealousy that she saw flash in her eye's but ignored it and asked, "Aren't you missing some people?"

Zelena smirked at her sister, while she briefly felt jealous at how her daughter looked up to her sister she was grateful that they were close. She walked over to the booth in the back of the diner where her sister sat with two idiots, she noticed that the Blue Fairy had yet to arrive which she found strange but dismissed quickly cause what did she care. She slid in to sit beside her sister who was facing the door to the diner across from the Charmings, before she answered she happen to glance at the door and saw the Saviour and the rest of her wolves about to enter _This should be fun_ she thought to herself.

"You mean them?" Zelena said pointing towards the door that had just opened, the bell above jingling.

Regina, Snow, and Charming all looked toward's the diner entrance and their eye's widened upon the number of people that entered. Regina could feel her heart quicken at the sight of the blonde whose name she never said aloud and haunted her dreams came into her view completely ignoring everyone else, she raked her eye's up and down taking the woman in. The blonde was wearing black leather pants that disappeared into thigh high black boots, a blue long sleeved blouse that was tucked in at the waist four buttons undone revealing a hint of pale flesh and a black tank top, _at least some things don't change_ Regina thought as she raised her eye's to meet that of bright blue and she gasped at the anger and rage that she saw.

Snow and Charming were shocked at the sight of their daughter she looked every bit the royal that was her birth right, once all of them were in they watched with confusion on their faces as the group of people who had come in behind their daughter and former friend get in some kind of formation. Emma and Red stood in front side by side both wearing similar clothing except Red was wearing a long sleeved red blouse, both their eye''s glowing with power. Behind them stood a blonde woman and black haired man to slightly behind each of the women, behind them stood five more people all standing shoulder to shoulder, all them wearing black combat boots, black cargo pants, and black shirts. The Charmings looked to Zelena who didn't look fazed but then again she had already met with them, then looked to Regina who seemed to be solely focused on their daughter and when they looked back they finally notice that Emma and Red's eye's weren't the only one's who were glowing and with that realization Charmings fear what this show of power and force mean.

Regina finally coming out of her trance and took in the rest of the people with the Saviour, her eye's widened when she realized that they were all wolves. She looked to her sister who wouldn't meet her eye's then her eye's widen when she realized Henry and her had known they were wolves. She handed her niece back to her sister then pushed against her sister slightly letting her know she wanted out. Zelena moved out of her way, Regina stood, she noticed Snow putting her phone away but ignored it in favor of walking towards the pack of wolves. _Why would she be trying to show such a force of power? Where was Henry?_ Regina questioned to herself as she came to a stop a few feet away from the blonde.

"Where is my son Miss Swan?"Regina asked using her best Evil Queen voice she would not show fear or weakness in front of these people. She noticed The Charming's come to stand beside her in a show of support and it took all of her control not to roll her eye's, _great Snow and her idiot husband as back up..this should go over well_ she thought to herself.

Emma snorted in amusement at the sense of deja vu, Regina stood with her arms crossed over her chest and flanked on either side by her parent's if the woman was suppose to look intimidating it failed at the sight of the Charmings beside her. She looked over their shoulders to see Zelena with a little girl who looked to be about her daughter's age, the thought of the wicked witch as a mother was difficult, she had wondered where the witch had gone off too. She was thankful Belle and Gold had closed the diner to everyone else she really didn't wanna deal with the idiot townsfolk.

"Call and ask him yourself Your Highness cause you won't believe anything we say" Ruby snapped at the Mayor, maybe once she would have been intimidated but the Mayor had lost her bite a while ago and Ruby was a lot more confident and powerful in her own right than she once was.

Emma watched the Mayor's eyebrow's rise in surprise, her mate was far from the naive, flirty waitress that she once was and she was proud of her mate. She looked to her parent's who were both looking at her with disgust, longing and fear, obviously they hadn't changed not that Emma had expected them too.

"Emma, why did you bring all these...people..with you?"Snow asked, she didn't consider them people that her daughter was a monster was bad enough. She looked to Charming and was pleased to see the same emotion's on his face. She had contacted to Blue to come ASAP, she was worried by the number of wolves now in their small town.

Before Emma could reply several things happen at once lilac smoke, a lighter purple's than Regina's, appeared between Regina and Emma. The wolves in the back were growling as someone tried to enter the diner, Zelena jumped out of the way as people came running in from the back door that led to the B&B.

"NO!"Emma and Ruby shouted.

Emma panicked and with a wave of hands she froze everyone except Ruby who immediately lunged forward to grab their daughter who had appeared out of the lilac colored smoke. Emma looked around the diner eye's narrowing as they landed on the Blue Fairy who had been trying to enter, she looked to her daughter who whimpered in her other mother's arms. Emma cursed silently and looked around to make eye contact with Gold and Belle, who had been waiting in the back with the rest as added protection for her daughter.

"I'm going to release you all now if any of you so much as twitch a finger towards our daughter I will kill you" Emma told everyone that was frozen, she was furious her daughter had used her magic and now everyone who was magical and could read magic knew her true parental lineage. With a flick of her wrist everyone was unfroze she turned and grabbed her daughter from her mate, she needed her baby in her arm's to make sure she was safe.

Regina remained frozen all though not in the magical sense anymore, she was staring at the place where the lilac smoke appeared. _No...No this can't be_ she thought to herself but she could no longer deny it the child's magic proved it, that was her daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**_So I've decided that this will be a SQ as originally planned but I am planning on doing a RedSwan story for those that would be interested also I do have a tumblr if anyone would like to follow me on there froz3nrayne I will post updates about my story thanks for all the reviews and to all those who have favorited and/or folled my story i'm sorry I can't update more enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Emma held her daughter protectively, she knew Regina had realized that Emma had originally told her the truth and Emma was terrified at who else realized it. She knew her idiot parent's would remain clueless unless someone said it out loud, Gold already had known she looked around her eye's landed on Regina's who wasn't able to hide the emotions she was feeling, anger, guilt, regret, shock was all there for Emma to see she quickly looked away not able to handle Regina right now. She saw Zelena who's face was full of shock and confusion, she was aware that the fairy was currently surrounded by her pack so she was sure that the damn fairy hadn't witnessed her daughter's magic therefore still in the dark about her daughter's true origins. She could also feel Ruby's fear of what happened now coming from her in waves, Ruby had been a blessing Emma would forever be grateful for and she wished there was something she could do to ease her worries and fear's, she knew they needed to have a serious talk about what they were gonna do now.

"Baby what's wrong?" Emma asked her daughter quietly so only other wolves would be able to hear.

"Bad dream mommy" came the mumbled reply, Amelia having her head buried in her mother's neck inhaling her scent to help calm her.

Emma cursed, her daughter rarely had nightmare's but when she did no one but her or Ruby could calm her. She wondered what it had been about but her daughter had seemed to inherit both her and Regina's penchant for keeping things to herself so Emma knew she wouldn't be willing to share. She knew her daughter wouldn't leave her or Ruby without a fight, she cursed silently she hadn't wanted her daughter present for this but they would have to make adjustment's.

"Ems"Ruby stated not needing to say anymore cause she knew the blonde would understand.

"We have no choice you know how she is"Emma replied

"Uh Ma is Amelia ok?"Henry asked his birth mother

"She will be thanks for watching out for her kid"Emma replied, giving her son a small smile in thanks. She took a deep breath and reminded herself her daughter was in her arms before she addressed the Blue Gnat, "Let her through"Emma said to her pack stepping aside, Ruby came to stand in front of her to block as much view of their daughter as possible from the fairy. Emma and Ruby both glared at the fairy as she passed their eye's glowing brightly, and both smirked when they saw the fairy gulp and walk a little faster. Emma shifted her daughter to where she was held with one hand, closing her eye's and murmuring a few words to herself she waved her other hand around her daughter's form white magic surrounded he daughter then faded as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

Regina was shaken out of her shock and rampaging emotion's as she felt the blonde's magic, she scrunched her eyebrow's in confusion as she recognized the blonde using a protection spell on the little girl. _Why would she need protecting? Surely the blonde wasn't protecting her from me?_ She asked herself but as quick as that though came a memory followed. _Beware of the Blue Fairy and the Charmings they are not all they seem_ , Regina gasped as the words from Emma's letter flowed through her mind, Regina had paid no attention to the warning thinking the blonde was still just upset about how her parent's reacted although she had been confused as to what the fairy had to do with any of it but she had forgotten all about in favor of trying to put the blonde and her feelings for the insufferable woman behind her and now she wished she had paid more attention.

"Miss Swan, why do you feel the need to put a protection spell around your daughter?"Regina asked her voice coming out strong and steady despite the nerves she felt on the inside as the blonde focused on her. Where she had expected to see hate and rage aimed her way, rightfully so, she saw the anger but she also saw sadness, fear, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on in the bright glowing eye's she had only seen a couple time's before.

"Ask your dear friend Snow White Your Majesty" the blonde snapped at her

"Well dear?" Regina asked turning to look at Snow, who looked as pale as her name sake, she glance to see the fairy beside her who also looked pale and afraid. _What the hell did these idiots do?!_ Regina thought to herself.

"I..I don't know what she's talking about Regina!" Snow exclaimed her voice faltering slightly.

"What about you Blue? You don't happen to know why we would need to protect our daughter so you?" Ruby asked in a fake innocent voice and grinned as the woman's eye's widened in fear.

"No I don't have any idea what you or the Princess is talking about."Came the tense reply from the fairy.

Regina could tell they were both lying, she glanced over to Charming who looked lost and confused as she felt. She looked back to the blonde who was grinning like she knew something the rest of them didn't which was becoming obviously clear, before anyone could say anything else Regina her the little girl speak for the first time and her voice made Regina's heart skip a beat.

"Mommy is that the Queen?"Amelia asked her blonde mother lifting her head to look at the dark haired woman, she had been told stories about a Queen named Regina and although sometimes she did bad things Amelia knew that the Queen had just been sad.

Regina took in a sharp breath, _The Queen not The Evil Queen? What did Emma tell her?_ Regina thought to herself. She would think Emma would tell the girl how evil she was and all the bad things she had done that haunted her daily but that apparently wasn't the case and Regina's heart squeezed with affection for The Saviour she truly had too much of a big heart for her own good and Regina didn't deserve it.

* * *

Ruby cursed her mate silently although she knew she could hear it if she wanted, Ruby had not agreed with the blonde when she had started telling their daughter storied about The former Queen. They had decided after the little girl was born that they would tell her the truth about storybrooke and the people who lived there, and while they hadn't told her about her family ties to certain people they did tell their stories and not just the half truths that Henry's book told him but the whole truth at least of what they knew of them. Ruby had assumed that Emma would tell their daughter all about The Evil Queen and she did but not in the way she expected, she had been angry at first but soon came to realize that this was Emma's way of giving their daughter a piece of her biological mother even though the woman didn't deserve any of the kindness Emma showed towards her, so Amelia had grown up knowing Regina as The Queen not The Evil Queen that Snow White had dubbed her.

"The Queen?"Snow questioned, Ruby raising a eyebrow at the sound of irritation of The Mayor being addressed as The Queen.

"Yes baby that is her, are you feeling better now?"Emma asked their daughter trying to distract her daughter from that particular topic.

"I wanna go home mommy" came their daughter's voice and Ruby's heart squeezed painfully because she knew that they wouldn't be able to go home.

"I know baby but remember what me and momma told you? That we have a new home now and you will get to see it soon. Can you tell mommy what your bad dream was about?" Emma asked their daughter who shook her head no.

"What about your momma? Will you tell her?" Emma asked and Ruby looked to their daughter who in answer to her mother's question reached out for her. Ruby grabbed her daughter who whispered in her ear although Emma would still be able to hear what was said perks to being a werewolf was excellent hearing.

Emma transferred their daughter to Ruby then turned to face Regina not wanting to look at The Charming's or Fairy in fear of losing control over her anger. She needed to move this along quickly so they could get settled in the home she had asked Gold and Belle to build for them for whenever they returned it was suppose to look just like their home in New York.

"Look let's move this along shall we? Snow, David and Blue you three stay the hell away from me and mine, if I or any of my pack see you I won't hesitate to protect ourselves cause while you act dumbfounded I know the truth remember that in the coming days. Now I will help with this portal but I do not need your input I will work with Gold and the Mayor but that is it now I need to take my daughter home, someone will contact you when it's time." Emma told the group.

"Emma I know we have our problems but is it really.."David trailed off but was cut off when Emma with a flick of her wrist made Snow, David and Blue disappear.

"Miss Swan was that really necessary?" Regina question with frustration lacing her voice at all the unanswered question's.

"Yes Your Majesty it was now you and Henry are welcome to meet with me later cause I know if I don't offer you gonna show up anyways. Now if you don't mind i'm taking my daughter home" Emma replied to the Mayor turning to face Belle and Gold she asked, "Mind showing us the way?"

Gold nodded while smirking at the Former Queen's look of shock, "Certainly Miss Swan, Your Majesty always a pleasure" Gold said sarcastically.

"Henry do me a favor and lock up after everyone leaves please" Belle said handing over the key's to him then following her husband and the wolves out the diner.

"Uh sure" Henry replied confusion lacing his voice.

* * *

After the group left Regina came out of her shock only to be replaced with anger, she had suspected that the damn Imp and his bookworm knew more about The Saviour and her whereabouts's than they let on and now she had her proof.

"Uh mom what just happened?"Henry asked his mother

"It seems dear that your grandfather and his wife know's a lot more concerning your other mother than they let on." Regina said through gritted teeth then turned to glare at her sister who had started laughing loudly.

"Really Sis? You and The Saviour? Who would have guessed although if you think about it it truly is a great way to get back at Snow White if she only knew the truth" Zelena said after calming down enough to talk then smiled evilly when she saw Regina's eye's widen and quickly look to Henry whose jaw had dropped to the floor in shock oh how she loved being wicked.

"ZELENA!" Regina exclaimed in anger, sometimes she hated that she had a sister, a wicked one at that.

"Oh look at the time got to get little Rayne dinner then ready for bed ta ta Sis have fun" Zelena said then with a wave of her hand she and Rayne were gone in green smoke leaving Regina and Henry alone.

"I should have known...she has your eye's, your skin tone, even the color of her magic is similar to yours!" Henry exclaimed as he started putting pieces together, things he had seen and witnessed over the years finally making so much sense.

"Henry.." Regina started

"No. What happened three years ago mom? Why is Ma letting everyone believe Ruby is Amelia's other mother?" Henry interrupted his mother anger and hurt clear in his voice.

Regina's heart sped at the knowledge of her daughter's name it was beautiful and she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of her name was. Her heart clenched at the hurt and anger she heard in her son's voice, she could lie tell her son that his blonde mother hadn't told her but she wouldn't do that to her son and his blonde mother didn't deserve that either. She slumped her shoulder's in defeat wrapped her arm's around her stomach sighing deeply she said, "Let's go to the mansion and talk before we have to meet up with your mother."


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update as often as I can just have some patience with me please and thank so much for the great reviews ya'll keep me motivated! Now Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What did you do Snow?!" David asked his wife after they appeared in their loft after Emma had teleported them all out of the diner. He had quickly figured out that Snow must have lied to him and went behind his back to talk to Blue after she had told him they w ould wait and talk about it first and now their daughter seemed to want their head's severed to her on a silver platter if the anger he could practically see rolling of her in waves where anything to go by.

"What was I supposed to do Charming? Our daughter had just told us she was a werewolf and pregnant! Not only was she pregnant she was pregnant by a woman! I could not just sit by and watch her ruin her life!" Snow shouted back at him, she was dumbfounded as to how Emma had found out it had only been her and Blue in that room!

"Shouting at each other is not gonna do any good, we need to focus on the fact that The Saviour had brought a pack of wolves into town, and what that could mean." Blue told the couple, she was irritated because The Queen had assured her that her husband was on board and knew everything now they had a pack of werewolves with two wolves who was no doubt out to get revenge for the threat to their daughter and their lives, she wanted to know how they had found out but she had more important matters to deal with right now.

"Are you really wanting to do this Snow? Why can't we just leave her be and enjoy raising Neal? We missed her whole life Snow, we really don't have a right to try to control her life after all this time. Plus they have a daughter together whether we like it or not and would you really leave a child parent-less?" Charming asked his wife.

"I.."Snow started but stopped she had never imagined that her husband wouldn't agree with her and now she stood facing him and for the first time since meeting him, he was looking at her with disappointment clear in his eye's.

"You know what don't answer that, I'm just going to go get our son and go away for a couple days since you have decided to wage a war against our daughter instead of enjoying the chance we have with Neal." Charming said shaking his head at his wife, he wanted no part in whatever plans her and The Fairy had for his daughter, he couldn't believe his wife would go this far she was not the woman he had first met. Granted he knew that he wasn't much better for his treatment to his daughter but he hadn't wanted it to go this far, with one last look to his wife who stood there shocked he turned around walked out the door to get his son.

Snow wanted to call out and stop him from leaving but no words left her mouth, she was to shocked that he had spoken to her like that, maybe it was best he took Neal away for a couple days, keep him out of harms way. She ignored everything else that was said and looked to Blue.

"He's just worried about what could happen to Neal, he's such a good father." Snow said.

"Of course" Blue replied she wasn't going to be the one to tell her otherwise if she wanted to remain ignorant then who was she to enlighten her? As long as The Queen still was going to continue with their plan then she didn't care.

"So what do we do now?" Snow asked

"Now we contact Robin Hood, you contact the dwarves ask for their help tell them a lie or whatever you have to do get them on your side." Blue said while a hundred thoughts ran through her mind at once.

"What are we suppose to do about Emma's magic? Or the fact that they are all wolves?"Snow asked

"Don't worry I will take care of it, just make sure you contact everyone and tell them to be ready, they won't be hard to find. I just need to go prepare a few things call me when everyone is ready." Blue said

"Shouldn't we wait till after Emma helps to create the portal?" Snow asked nervously

"It won't matter she will help" Blue said turning to leave

"Why would she?" Snow asked confused

"Because a mother will do anything to save her child" Blue said before walking out the door.

* * *

Emma sighed deeply leaning her head back against the arm of the couch with one leg on the floor and the other bent at the knee on the couch, she couldn't believe they were staying at the house Zelena had used once upon a time but it suited them. It was out in the middle of no where and surrounded by the forest so for a bunch of wolves it was perfect and she and Gold had used magic to make more rooms for everyone, if someone would have told her three years ago that she would trust Gold over her family she would have laughed in their faces. The fact is that him and Belle were the only one's who they had stayed in contact with, they had even made Belle Amelia's godmother and all though the two have never met face to face Amelia had taken to the librarian quickly, even Gold had taken to her daughter. She ran a hand through her hair and let herself think of Regina and the upcoming meeting with the woman and their son, she honestly didn't know what the fuck to do. Amelia didn't know about her as far as her daughter knew Ruby was her mother and now that Regina finally couldn't deny her daughter anymore was she suddenly suppose to what? Be involved in her life? Be a mother to her? She shook her head and groaned, she was thankful that she had peace at the moment Amelia was with her Godmother and Gold, Granny was cooking, the pack was settling in and Ruby had muttered something about needing a shower but Emma was sure she was wanting space to clear her head. She closed her eye's, she wondered what her parent's and The Fairy next move was going to be but Emma wasn't overly concerned, she had a pack of wolves, a Dark One, Belle was not as helpless as she appeared and she was sure a certain former Evil Queen would help to protect her daughter she wasn't worried about herself or Ruby because they could protect themselves plus she sure that their main focus was getting to her daughter.

Ruby had been leaning against the wall observing Emma for the past few minutes, she was so deep into her thought's that when Ruby had started to walk towards the couch the blonde didn't even twitch or show signs of being aware of Ruby's presence. Ruby looked the blonde over and sighed deeply, she slipped off her shoe's and climbed on top of the blonde, she settled between the woman's legs and laid her head on the blonde's chest listening to the her heartbeat, she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her and she closed her eye's to enjoy the moment.

"Rubes.."Emma whispered voice heavy with emotion.

Ruby squeezed her eye's together tightly, she didn't want to have this conversation yet, she wasn't ready. Her and Emma relationship had changed so much in the past three years, Ruby had never imagined that she would be a mother but now she couldn't imagine her life without her daughter and she will never be able to find a way to thank Emma for that gift.

"Em please let's just enjoy this moment for a minute" Ruby pleaded

Emma just nodded and squeezed the brunette tighter, she would never be able to explain how much Ruby had come to mean to her. Even though she knew Ruby was her best friend she still was amazed how she had stepped up to become a parent to a child that wasn't biologically hers, Amelia had been about six months old when their relationship turned sexual. It hadn't been planned or expected it just happened, Emma had freaked out thinking she had just ruined their friendship but Ruby assured her that it was okay after all they both had needs and since they had sixth month old to take care of it's not like they could go out and date. They knew that they weren't true loves or anything but that was okay with them, so they settled into family life together. Now they were back in Storybrooke where everyone was a threat to the happiness that they had made and found in New York and coming face to face with Regina again, feelings she had buried and locked away were coming to the surface and she had promised herself that she wouldn't let the damn woman get to her again of course it was a different story when coming face to face with said woman, _fucking figures_ she thought to herself.

"She doesn't deserve to know her, she gave up that right three years ago plus how the fuck our we supposed to explain this to Amelia?" Emma said softly

"Em's you might not like it but without her we wouldn't have Amelia but how about we make it through this mess with your parent's and The Fairy then we can talk to her together" Ruby said shifting her head her chin now laying on the blondes chest looking into hazel eye's.

Emma rolled her eye's at the woman on top of her and shook her head, she knew she was right but she also knew that they couldn't put it off for much longer. She heard footsteps coming their way and she sighed and said, "Looks like our moment of peace is over"

Ruby gave the blonde a small smile, she felt a stab of sadness because she knew that this thing they had was coming to a end. The blonde can try to ignore and deny it all she wants but Ruby knows she still cares deeply for The Mayor and she suspects that the feeling goes both ways. Maybe if things had been different they could have been something great but it wasn't meant to be and they both knew that but they would always have something no one will understand nor come between. She goes to move off the blonde then stops and smirks because she hears the click of heels which could only mean Regina, she feels Emma tense underneath her a sign she knew who was approaching as well. Ruby had a devil streak begging to be let out, she decides to mess with the former Queen and see if she can get a reaction out of her, she smiles widely _this should be fun_ she thought. She raises herself slightly above the blonde puts a hand on her chest and leans down connecting their lips in a passionate kiss just as people enter the room.

Emma, who had been distracted by thoughts of Regina approaching, was surprised when lips covered her own in a passionate kiss. She let herself get lost in the kiss briefly forgetting who exactly was approaching until someone cleared their throat, breaking away from their kiss Emma turned her head and saw their pack, Henry, a smirking Gold and Belle, her daughter who was just smiling happily in her godmother's arms and then last but not least was a very angry looking and was that Jealousy? Looking Mayor. Emma groaned, of course Regina walked in just in time to witness that and she had no doubt whatsoever that Ruby had done it on purpose but she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction from the former Queen's reaction.

Ruby smirked at the look on the former Queen's face, now if that wasn't jealousy she didn't know what was. Her and Emma's arrangement might be coming to an end but that didn't mean she wasn't going to have a little fun with The Mayor especially now that she knew without a doubt that the woman and feelings for her mate.

"Mommies!" came the excited shout of their daughter who jumped out of her godmothers arms and ten jumped on top of them causing both women to grunt.

"Jeez kid a little warning next time" Emma said a little breathless as Ruby had unexpectedly dropped back down on top of her from the unexpected ambush from their daughter. She could feel Regina's eye's on her and sure enough she looked over and met eye's that were filled with longing and jealousy, she quickly looked away not wanting to deal with the emotion's she saw.

"If you are done with the dog pile can we get this over with?" came Regina's cold voice. Emma rolled her eye's at the barb, she wasn't going to bother with a comeback.

"Alright time to let mommy and momma up, did you greet your brother?" Emma said to her daughter, she knew mentioning Henry would get her attention and sure enough she jumped off them and ran to her brother who scooped her up and hugged her. She looked to Ruby who just laughed quitely gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"I'm going to go for a run work off some of this extra...energy" Ruby said in her best sultry voice and wiggled her eyebrow's at Emma who just shook her head in amusement having caught on to the fact that Ruby was wanting to aggravate Regina, who if looks could kill Ruby who be dead where she stood which only caused Ruby to laugh internally she blew her daughter a kiss and left.

Emma watched Ruby walk away with a extra sway to her hips and she couldn't help but laugh at her mate's behavior but she quickly sobered up at the feeling of dread that suddenly overwhelmed her she shook her head to shake it off as she sat up. She leaned back laid a arm across the back of the couch, propped her feet on the coffee table and let her power as Alpha flow through her ridding her of her worries, fears and everything else leaving the calm powerful royal that she was show through.

Little did she know that everything around her was about to come crashing down and in it's wake the people of Storybrooke will only be able to pray that they survive the coming storm cause no one will wants to deal with a pissed off Saviour especially one that is a Alpha werewolf who has a pack of wolves at her command.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok so you will probably hate me for this chapter and some things after so I will go ahead and apologize now. I own nothing all mistakes are mine now enjoy!**_

* * *

Regina felt her anger surge at the former waitress, how dare she be all over her blonde and without realizing it she had conjured a fireball ready to throw it at the retreating woman but she froze as her eye's took in the sight of her daughter in her sons arms. She quickly got rid of the fireball and took in the sight of her daughter, she was beautiful, she looked just like Emma except her skin tone which was so clearly matched Regina's, then there was her eye's and she couldn't help but gasp as chocolate orbs that mirror her own met she never felt as much joy and pain in one moment before because she had no part in her daughter's life and Miss Lucas had been the one to take what should have been her place.

"Why is the entire pack in here? Out! Go patrol, check on Ruby you all acting like you don't know what your supposed to be doing, if i need you i will call now leave!" Emma said voice leaving no room for argument and she laughed as they all scurried out the room quickly. Regina couldn't help but be impressed and raised a eyebrow towards the woman in question and got a shrug of shoulders in question.

"Ma why did they react like that? like they feared what you do if they didn't listen?" Henry asked letting his sister go and watched as she climbed into her mother's lap and cuddle into her. She didn't seem fazed at what had happened but then again she was around it more. He had a bunch of questions to ask his blonde mother after the story his mom told him, he was angry but he also understood to a point but what he didn't get is why his birth mother told everyone Ruby was Amelia's other parent but knew he couldn't ask with his sister right there.

"Because Henry they do fear what happens when they don't listen, because I am their Alpha and what I say is law in our world well mine and Ruby's, but the point is that they don't want to suffer the consequences they were standing around here doing nothing when they should be with Ruby and patrolling the grounds.."Emma was saying but Regina interrupted her.

"Patrolling against what?" Regina asked trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she watched Emma and their daughter together, she wanted to be apart of that.

"Baby girl why don't you see if Granny will let you help cook, if you ask nicely I bet she will cook your favorite desert." Emma spoke to her daughter

"Apple Pie?" her daughter asked as she poked her head up from her mother's chest.

Emma nodded then laughed as her daughter vaulted over the couch and took off towards the kitchen where she heard Granny gasp in mock surprise then giggles and she knew her daughter was in good hands.

"Apple pie?" Regina said lightly

"Yes" came the clipped reply

"Ma I know the truth" Henry blurted out then flinched when both mothers glared at him.

"Henry now is not the.."Regina started

"The truth about what?" Emma interrupted putting her feet on the floor.

Henry gulped he knew he was in trouble," Uh how about you tell us what's really going on first then I will tell you what I know deal?" He said

"Miss Swan that is a reasonable suggestion" Regina said although still irritated with her son for opening a can of worms that should have remained closed for now.

"Fine but don't think we won't be getting back to your previous statement Henry. Now sit down this will take a few minutes." Emma replied then proceeded to tell them what really was going on.

Regina sat in one of the two chairs in complete shock she looked over to see her son in the same state. She had know Snow wasn't..agreeable with her daughter's choice but had never imagined she would o this far. The Blue Fairy was another surprise but then again she had always hated the damn gnat she heard someone clear their throats and looked around and saw Rumplestilskin and Belle still standing in the room, they didn't leave when Emma had shouted at her pack, as she looked at their faces which help no look of surprise she put the pieces together.

"You knew! You know everything don't you?" Regina said standing up stalking towards the man come to a stop a couple feet away from the married couple. The Dark One smirked at her which only pissed her off more and confirmed her suspicion that he indeed knew everything, she could have had the past three years with her daughter if he had told her the truth! Without much thought she conjured a fireball and threw it at him knowing it would be deflected with ease.

"Tsk, tsk dearie you made you on bed now you have to lay in it" Rumple said with a giggle

"Rumple" Belle warned

Regina fumed she spun around to face the blonde who seemingly unaffected, "How could you tell him?" She questioned the blonde angrily.

"First off I didn't tell him he found out second he is right you made your bed it was not his responsibility to make you believe plus in the long run it didn't matter because after the shit with my parents and the fake ass nun everyone.." Emma stopped and changed what she was going to say, "Look Gold and Belle have been there when everyone else turned their backs, Belle is Amelia's godmother so suck it up and deal with Your Majesty."

Regina and Henry stood in stunned silence as they listened to the woman defend The Dark One of all people, what had the man done to get such trust from the woman. Just like that the anger she felt was gone and her shoulder's slumped in defeat, they were both right of course it was her fault but what had The Saviour been about to say before the abrupt change?

"I can't believe grandma and grandpa would do that they are supposed to be heroes! Why didn't you tell me?" Henry questioned angrily

"Because I didn't know how far they were willing to go and I didn't want to you in danger plus they are your grandparent's you love them dearly I didn't want to ruin that for you." Emma replied softly

"But why didn't you tell mom? Of all people she would have believed you." Henry questioned innocently, he already knew why but he wanted his blonde mother to tell him.

Regina saw Emma visibly tense at the question, Regina had always wondered why the woman would never bad mouth her to their son, she had the material to do it but she knew Emma wouldn't do something like that because after all before Regina screwed everything up they had been friends.

"Belle, Gold could you give us the room and please go check on Amelia" Emma asked as she stood and stretched, Regina gulped at the sight of Abs peeking through as the blondes shirt raised as she stretched she failed to notice said blonde smirk having caught The Mayor looking at her.

"Of course" Belle replied, her and her husband leaving the room. Regina watched as Emma cast what appeared to be a silencing spell over the room, the blonde sure had come a long way from the woman who didn't even believe in magic to begin with.

"Alright Henry I might have been gone for three years but I know when your trying to play innocent and it's not gonna work so spill." Emma said to their son.

"Ok fine I know what happened between you and mom, what I don't get is why you told everyone Ruby was Amelia's other parent including mom after you had already told her she was the other parent. Also stop trying to fucking protect me I'm an adult now not a child and can take care of myself!"

"Henry! Language!" Regina snapped to her son, he obviously had picked up his birth mothers foul mouth and his grandmothers habit of not being able to keep his mouth shut. She glanced to the blonde who had frozen whether in shock from what their son had said or anger Regina didn't know.

"Somethings Henry you don't need to know, the fact that your a adult now doesn't mean shit. You are still my son and I will do what I need to protect you and if it means not telling you certain things then you need to just get over it, what goes on between your mother and I is not your business." Emma snapped back.

"So your not going to answer the question? You are my mom's what you do affects me!" Henry shouted slightly.

Regina saw the woman ball her fist up tightly by her sides, Regina decided it was time for her to step in.

"Henry, I was harsh and very cold to your mother. She didn't tell me about Snow because she no longer trusted me, right Miss Swan?" Regina said

"Fine but that still doesn't explain why she told everyone Ruby.."Henry stopped mid sentence as a look of realization took over his face.

"Henry?" Regina questioned touching his shoulder.

"Kid" Emma said in warning tone

Henry ignored her and said, "You did it for her"

"Who? Amelia?" Regina asked confused

"It doesn't matter now" came Emma's short reply

"No mom not Amelia, you" Henry told his mother ignoring the sounds of growling coming from his other mother.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked her son eyebrow's shooting to her hairline

Henry rolled his eye's sometimes at his mother's ignorance, "Mom remember how grandma reacted when she accused Ruby of getting Ma Pregnant? How about the fact that the reason they left was not only because they threaten to take Amelia but because.."Henry said but was interrupted before he could finish.

"ENOUGH!" Emma shouted but it was too late, Regina paled and stumped back to the chair that she didn't remember being there.

"Because they threaten to kill Miss Lucas" Regina finished quietly voice filled with shock.

"Exactly now think of what it would be like if they found out that YOU are in fact the other parent" Henry said quietly glancing to his blonde mother to see her visibly shaking with anger but at least she didn't have him against a wall this time.

"Henry why don't you go visit with your sister" Regina said still dazed from the information she just learned, _how could she have been so stupid?_ she asked herself.

"But mom.."Henry started.

"It wasn't a suggestion" Regina stated and watched as her self proclaimed 'Adult' son stomped out of them room, she shook her head in amusement then finally looked to find the blonde had sat back down with her head in her hands.

"Emma.." Regina started

"Don't Regina just don't" Emma interrupted voice sounding exhausted, her mask of being strong and calm gone.

Regina's control on her emotions slipped and her anger came rushing forward and she welcomed it with open arms because anger she could deal with, "You are a idiot just like your insufferable parents! Why in the world would you do suck a fool thing? If you hadn't maybe.."

Emma quickly stood, cutting her off and said,"Maybe what Regina? Maybe you would have pulled your head out you ass long enough to realize I told the truth? Maybe you would still be with your pine cone? If I had told them the truth they would have turned this whole town against you and found a way to execute you! God! Your suck a fucking pain in the ass ! You didn't want to be the other parent anyway remember? Face it Madame Mayor Ruby saved your ass when she suggested it and also gave my daughter the other parent she deserves!"

"If you mean deserves a parent who can teach how to be slutty and dress like one the yes well done dear" Regina snapped back while standing, infuriated that Emma had managed to hit her where it hurt most. Her eye's widened when the blonde suddenly appeared inches from her face, her eye's glowing and filled with rage, her muscles visibly shaking with anger and restraint, power practically radiating off her.

* * *

"Careful Regina, green isn't a good color on you and if your jealousy gets any worse your going to end up looking just like you sister did." Emma growled out, she inhaled deeply catching the sent of arousal and it was intoxicating. She smirked at the woman who's face was flustered, _Ruby would be pleased to know the show she put on earlier had gotten her desired reaction from the woman_ , Emma thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain through her heart that dropped her to her knees causing her to cry out, she felt the spell she cast fall around them.

"Emma what's wrong?"Regina asked in a worried voice as she dropped to her knees and put a arm on her shoulder.

"Someone hurt. Need to focus." Emma gritted out, she heard others around her but was too focused on working through the pain. The only time she had felt anything similar to this is when one of her pack got hurt but it wasn't this intense, she drew on her powers and followed the pain to whoever was in trouble then gasped in realization.

"No" She breathed out, quickly scrambling to her feet. She saw that Granny, Bell, Gold, Henry, and her daughter looking at her with worry, they must have heard her cry out when the spell fell.

"What is it?" Regina asked

"I got to go someone is hurt, Gold I need to you and Regina here protect Amelia at all cost." Emma directed to The Dark One who nodded at her.

"Mommy?" Amelia asked in a scared voice

"It's ok baby you stay here ok? Don't use your magic, I will be back soon I promise" Emma said, quickly kissing her daughter s cheek then turned to leave without any further explanation on the other's, of course she should have known Regina doesn't take orders as. She let her follow her until she got out the house, she spun around to face the woman who a set look on her face and she groaned internally, she did not have time to argue with the woman.

"Gold will be more than enough to protect the children, i'm coming with you, now what is going on?" Regina said her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fine let's go" Emma said holding out her hand towards the woman. Her heart was racing, she could still feel the pain but she had control over it and their time was running short.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked warily as she took her hand.

"Ruby" Emma replied, waving her hand surrounding them with her magic to take them to Ruby. She couldn't feel the rest of her pack, and her bond with Ruby was fading she prayed she made it on time.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I will try to post another chapter tomorrow but I make no promises, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Where the fuck is the rest of the pack?!_ Emma thought to herself as she and Regina appeared in the middle of the forest. She looked around and her eye's landed on a black haired woman who was leaning over her mate with her hands on Ruby's chest, the smell of blood filled her senses and anger filled her and without thought she conjured a fireball.

Regina grabbed her wrist, "Don't. She's ok I know her and if you would look closer you will see that she's putting pressure on Miss Lucas's chest to stop the blood." Regina told Emma calmly relived when the fireball disappeared but also surprised that Emma believed her so quickly.

Emma snatched her wrist back and ran to Ruby's side and dropped to her knees. Ruby was unconscious which explained why Emma couldn't contact her, she was naked as the day she was born, she had probably shifted to her human form when she went unconscious.

"Move your hands" Emma demanded quickly shoving the woman's hands away from Ruby's chest so she could start healing the wound. She let her magic flow towards her mate and her heartbeat quickly sped up as she felt just how close to death the woman was and she knew her magic alone wouldn't be enough without leaving her near death as well. She looked up in surprise as she felt Regina kneel next to her and put her hand over her's letting both their magic flow into the dying wolf.

"Amelia needs her" Regina said reading the question in her eye's.

"Thank you" Emma whispered looking directly into chocolate orbs.

Emma felt the wound finally close and she let her and Regina's hands fall away just as Ruby's eye's fly open as she took a gasping breath in. Emma let out a breath of relief when she felt their connection come back online and she smiled widely as her and Ruby's eye's met turning her head to take in the black haired woman when she heard her gasp.

"That's amazing." the black haired woman said.

"What happened? Who are you?" Emma asked as she took in the woman's appearance, she had jet black hair that was in a long braid, light tan skin, and she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with black hiking boots. She glanced to Ruby who was starting to sit up and with a flick of her wrist she had the other wolf in clothes, she had noticed the stranger staring at her mate and smirked, _Leave it to Rubes to meet a woman on the brink of death_ she thought to herself.

"Dorothy. Dorothy Gale, I didn't see what happened only heard what sounded like a wolf howl in pain and when I followed the sound I came across her naked with arrow sticking out of her chest. I pulled the arrow out and applied pressure then you showed up." Dorothy replied.

"Em's it was Robin, you need to go I was just the distraction. They are after Amelia." Ruby said sitting up not surprised to see Regina with the blonde, she smelled Emma's magic and was surprised to smell what she knew was Regina's as well but now wasn't the time her daughter was in trouble.

"WHAT!" Emma shouted in rage and before anyone could blink she was gone in a swirl of white smoke.

"Regina, Robin is working with them" Ruby told the woman who had helped save her life, she needed to know because Emma had used their connection to find out what she knew right as she disappeared and if Emma found him she would kill him and no one would be able to stop her. She saw the woman stiffen the disappeared in a swirl of her purple smoke.

"I can help, I don't know what's going on but I can be of help" came Dorothy's voice, she didn't know why she was offering but for some reason she felt drawn towards the woman who she had thought was oh her way to dying.

Ruby didn't have time to argue, "If you want to help then I hope you don't mind werewolves or riding them because we have to go now and quickly" Ruby stated believing the woman would back out when finding out what she was.

"Werewolf huh? Well Let's do this." Dorothy said voice full of confidence despite the nervousness she felt.

Ruby was shocked as hell but smirked at them woman and shifted, she was a large red wolf, larger than normal wolves. She slowly walked towards the black headed woman and came to a stop letting them woman come to her and she shivered as she felt the woman climb on her back, arms coming wrapping around her neck tightly. As she inhaled deeply she caught the sent of the woman for the first time and howled in delight, then shook her head to remain focused on getting to her daughter and not on the intoxicating woman on her back, there would be time for that later. She took off quickly fear shooting straight to her heart when a loud pain and rage filled howl sounded out through the entire forest, Ruby felt dread fill in her gut as she knew who that howl was and she ran faster as Emma's howl rand in her ears.

* * *

Regina appeared in the middle of the house and the sight that greeted her shook her filled her with rage and fear, Henry, Belle, Granny were all unconscious on the floor, Rumple no where in sight and neither was Amelia. She ran to her unconscious son and was relieved to find that he was breathing normal and as she made her way to the other's she found the same results. Suddenly she heard a rage and pained filled howl that she swore the whole town heard, she ran outside to the source to find Emma on her knees facing away from the front of the house with her head bowed.

"Emma?" Regina whispered quietly, dread filling her stomach as she came to stand in front on the woman whose face was hidden behind loose blonde curls.

"She's gone. They took her." Emma said quietly, so quietly that Regina had to strain to hear the whispered words.

"Where is the rest of your pack? Rumple? Weren't they supposed to be protecting everyone? Who took her?" Regina said letting her anger get the best of he at the news that her daughter was missing and that Robin's hand was in this mess, _why would he do this?_ She questioned herself but then quickly decided that it didn't matter, it appeared to be time for her to draw on the part of her that was the Evil Queen.

"I DON"T KNOW" Emma shouted at her, "But they are dead. I will make them regret ever touching her and i'm going to start with that fucking pine cone, Robin Hood." Emma finished as she looked up, voice cold with a dark grin on her face worthy of The Evil Queen.

Regina gasp as the sight of the woman. Her eye's where entirely black with blue and white swirls of magic going through them, she could practically see the anger rolling off the woman in waves. She had never seen anything like it before and guessed it was the mix of her being a wolf and having magic that caused the effect, she never thought that she would see the day that The Saviour would embrace darkness like she herself had all them years ago but now standing before the powerful woman in front of she could see the darkness practically caressing the woman. She felt her own darkness coming surging to the surface in response and she smiled a evil smile that had been know to cause grown men to shrink back in fear, she reached out a hand to the woman and pulled her up.

"Well dear let's not waste anymore time" Regina purred out in a seductive voice, she would make whoever took her daughter remember what happen's when you cross her. She heard multiple howls sound around them, knowing it was the rest of the wolf pact, she felt her anger surge as she placed blame at their feet for her daughter being kidnapped.


	19. Chapter 19

**_I am so sorry it took so long to update this life got in the way. But here you go hope you enjoy and I will try not to take as long between updates. If you want you can find me on tumblr at froz3nrayne, please review and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Emma was breathing hard, her eye's still black with blue and white swirls running through them, her body was tensed ready to fight, her hands had razor sharp claws from her partial transformation and all she could hear was the sound of her daughters scream of pain playing on repeat as her phone, now crumbled in pieces in her clenched fisted up hand. The phone call had come right as the rest of her pack, including Ruby and Dorothy, had joined them. It had been Mother Superior, telling her to meet her at the well alone in a hour or her daughter would pay the price, as make sure her point had been made, she had then heard the agonizing screams of her daughter and then the call had ended. She was at a loss, she had been sure the damn gnat wanted her daughter for her power but now that seemed to not be the case, the normally calm and uppity woman was downright pissed off and Emma knew from past experiences that was a really bad thing for her daughter. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to see nor hear the two women who were on the verge of blows.

"Listen, Your Majesty, you are not queen here! Me and Emma are alphas! These people are OURS, not yours, to rule over or punish as you see fit!" Ruby's voice finally penetrated her thoughts, and she spun around to take in the scene before her. Ruby, who was stark naked, was nose to nose with a pissed off Regina who had a fireball at the ready.

"Yours? Dear, you're nothing but a sidekick and occasional guard dog, just like you were for Snow White and now her daughter!" Regina spat at the woman, hand rising to throw.

Emma had finally seen and heard enough, she waved a hand clothing Ruby and extinguishing Regina's fireball at the same time. She glanced at Dorothy who had been blatantly staring at a naked Ruby and seemed to come to reality when she had clothed her, her pack was still in wolf form standing at the ready behind their alpha.

"ENOUGH! What the hell is going on?" Emma yelled at the two women, neither bothering to answer her of course they wouldn't cause that would make something go right today. Throwing her hands up in frustration she instead took her answers, she focused on her bound with Ruby and got what she needed.

"Madam Mayor you will NOT harm OUR pack, I understand you are upset but you need to ask questions first before you go flying off the handle!" Emma snapped at the woman, " and lastly Ruby is as much alpha as I am, do not question things you know nothing about! Now I am going into the house to check on our son and the rest, Amelia is in serious danger and if you two shooting at each other is not doing fucking shit to help." Emma directed the last part to both women before shaking her head and walking away towards the house.

"Ems.." Ruby started sounding properly chastised.

Emma stopped but didn't turn around, she was lucky they hadn't picked up on the previous phone call, now the tricky part was keeping it from Ruby and time was not on her side.

"I know, just find out what happened with the rest the pack ok?" Emma responded turning to give the woman a small smile. She glanced at an uncomfortable looking Dorothy and sighed deeply, " Dorothy right? Come on you can help check on the people inside" she said to the woman who nodded, giving her a small grateful smile and started to follow her into the house. She could feel the burning gaze on her back and knew without a doubt that Dorothy wasn't the only one to follow her into the house.

* * *

Regina felt guilty at the reminder of the danger to her children, she had been angry and wanted a target and when she went to take that out on the pack of wolves, whom she held responsible for letting her daughter get kidnapped, Miss Lucas had appeared and provided a much better target. As she followed the two women into to the house, one thing was bugging her, how is it that both women are alpha in the pack? As far as she knew there was only one alpha per pack, she knew she had been cruel to the woman but she couldn't help it, and she really wanted to know more about that damn bound the two Alphas share.

" Dorothy can you check on Granny and Belle? I will be over there in a second to heal them, thanks" Emma told Dorothy, who nodded and walked to the unconscious women.

"Miss..Emma I wanted to apolo.." Regina started but was cut off.

"We can talk later, Regina. I get it I do and I know you have questions but not right now ok?" Emma interrupted, then proceeded to kneel down and concentrated on healing their son.

Regina nodded in understanding, knowing her son was in good hands, she walked over to Belle and called her magic to try and heal the woman of whatever caused her to knocked out. Rumple must have used a simple spell, nothing that would leave lasting damage, which only confused her more. Why go to such lengths then to turn around and kidnap Amelia? She had thought that the imp and Emma were working together, there was a history there that she obviously didn't know.

"R-Regina? What happened? Where's Rumple?" came Belle's confused voice as she came to.

"Ma?Mom?" Henry's voice came from just behind them, sending waves of relief through Regina.

"Hey kid, it's ok. Just relax here for a second I need to go help Granny. Your mom is right over there, with Belle ok?" She heard Emma's soothing voice as she spoke to their son.

"Just relax, I will explain once everyone is up." Regina said, answering the woman's question. After assuring the woman was ok, she went over to her son who was now sitting up and crouched down and hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok mom, just confused" Henry assured her, hugging her tightly.

"I just wanted to make sure myself dear." Regina told her son, pulling back kissing his forehead. She stood, helping Henry up as well, looked around and saw Dorothy now with Belle talking quietly and Emma with a now awake Granny, also talking silently and urgently. Regina sighed, she did not look forward to telling this story to her son but she knew she had to.

"Henry, Amelia has been taken." Regina told her son, facing him. She smiled sadly as she saw him stand straight, a look of protectiveness and determination on his face.

"It was Blue and Grandma wasn't it? Where are they? What's the plan?" Henry asked rapidly

"Yes it was but also.." Regina trailed off, looking up to Belle who chose that moment to cut into their conversation.

"Your grandfather, but he didn't do it willingly! He wouldn't do that to Emma if he had a choice!" Belle assured.

"The only way that would be true is if...they have the dagger." Regina said, wanting to hit herself for not realizing it earlier, " But how is that possible surely Rumple had it well hidden."

"He did but Blue has a lot of resources you know that, she could have found it" Belle said painked.

"We need to tell Ma." Henry said.

Regina looked around for the blonde but all she found was a pale Granny and Dorothy beside her. Emma was gone, and Regina felt her stomach sink. She quickly walked outside, the pack was still there as was Ruby.

"Where is she?" Regina asked walking towards the former waitress, who had been in conversation with a blonde woman and a man with eyes that reminded her of Emma.

"Who?" Ruby asked in a confused voice.

"Emma, have you see her?" Regina asked as the sinking feeling in her stomach worsened.

"No, last I saw her.." Ruby started but stopped suddenly when a cloud of white/grey smoke suddenly appeared. Regina turned quickly, she knew that magic it was Emma's.

"AMELIA!" Ruby shouted.

Regina watched with a mixture of relief, sadness and fear, as she watched her daughter be scooped up in Ruby's arms, tears falling down both faces. Regina felt her eye's water but she refused to cry right now, her daughter was here, she was safe but where was Emma?


	20. Chapter 20

Blue was furious, she could not reach the child's magic and that was the whole point in taking her. When she commanded The Dark One to remove the protection, he wasn't able to and he's the dark one!

"The protection spell is too powerful, dearie." The Dark One said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Whose magic is powerful enough that even The Dark One can't over power it?!" Blue questioned, hand clenching tighter around the dagger. She needed that child's magic to secure her place back in the Enchanted Forest. She knew how to strip someone of their power, the stupid humans had tried doing it by using a machine on The Evil Queen but you need magic to strip magic, unless there is a powerful spell blocking it! Hearing the sound of whimpering, she glanced at the child, she had cuffs on her wrists to prevent the girl from using magic to escape. Thankfully they automatically adjusted to the girl's small size but what amazed her is that even though The Dark One helped kidnap her, she hid behind his legs. Maybe it should say something that a child feels safer with the darkest being known, than she did with her or the woman who was supposed to be her grandmother.

"Why The Savior of course, dearie " The Dark One answered, not that he had a choice in the matter.

Blue scoffed, " She is not that powerful."

Snow, who had been doing nothing but staring at her granddaughter since she was taken, finally spoke. " Blue is right Emma isn't powerful enough to that sort of thing. Every time she's used magic, she always had Regina there to help her or she couldn't control it."

"You are both fools, Ms. Swan IS magic, she was born from true love THE most powerful magic there is. She broke the curse, she is The Savior and a werewolf. Do you truly not understand just how powerful that makes her or do you not remember there was another prophecy?" Rumple said in a condescending voice.

Blue paled, she had forgotten about that prophecy because she had never thought it would come true, the idea of one person with that much…

"What other prophecy?" Snow asked, interrupting Blues thoughts.

" Call her and tell her we will trade, her for her daughter, she brings no one with her and we will guarantee no harm will come to her daughter." Blue commanded The Dark One, ignoring Snow's question. She watched with amazement as The Dark One bent down and picked up the girl who proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and hid her face as they walked a ways away. There was a story she was missing, why does it seem they are so close? It makes no sense.

"Blue what's going on? What prophecy is he talking about? Why are we letting the girl go?" Snow questioned rapidly. The girl who is her granddaughter, who sought the protection of The Dark One over the rest of them, that bothered her more than she care to admit. The girl reminded her of what she always imagined Emma would have looked like at her age.

"The prophecy tells of a person who will be able of royalty, have powerful magic and will also be a hybrid of some sort; like a werewolf, and they will rule the enchanted forest along with their mate or true love. An act from before their birth, their darkness forced onto another, will be reunited and the greatest darkness and the greatest light will join and the person will have the power to bring forth darkness we have ever seen before." Blue said while starting to pace. She watched as Snow became as pale as her namesake and heard her gasp in shock.

"B-but w-we were told..Emma and Red will..." Snow stuttered out, jumping from one thought to the next.

"No not Red." Blue said coming to stop in front of the deathly pale woman. Not having registered Snow's first words, she went right to the next revelation she had yet to speak of. She had learned something about the girl when she had tried to access the girl's magic.

"Not Red? What do you mean?! Emma told us.." Snow exclaimed.

"Red is not that child's other mother. The Evil Queen is and it is she who will rule at The Savior's side." Blue said calmly. She quickly waved her wand, catching the woman as she fainted and gently laid her on the ground. She will do whatever it takes to make sure that The Saviour does not fulfill that prophecy, The Evil Queen will not rule again and Blue will take their place.

* * *

Now here Emma stood, magical cuffs attached to her wrists, which were bound and hanging above her head. To top it off she couldn't even reach her wolf, the cuffs having been modified for that little trick of hers, fucking perfect, but at least her daughter was safe now. She braced herself for the fist that was flying towards her abdomen, gritting her teeth together she refused to show any signs of pain,

"You ruined everything!" Robin yelled at her in hatred and frustration.

"You did that just fine all on your own, it's not my fault Regina got tired of your dumbass. Hell I wasn't even here soo..." Emma said letting that hang there, because really it's not her fault he's a idiot. Emma laughed loudly, even as her head snapped to the side at his fist hit her jaw.

"Enough, you had your licks now run off and busy yourself why don't you." Blue said as she was walking towards them with Gold and Snow following closely behind.

Emma watched as Robin turned around without a word and stormed off in the surrounding forest. The man acts more like a child than her four year old daughter.

"Emma, The Evil Queen...Why? How could you?" Snow said immediately sprouted off, not being able to help herself.

"See you finally found out that little detail. First off it had nothing to do with you, still don't as a matter of fact and second I don't owe you any kind of answers." Emma replied, voice laced with irritation.

"After all she did.."Snow started.

"Yes because you are always the victim here right? You did no wrong to incur her wrath, pure innocent Snow white" Emma spat at the woman, "You, who helped kidnap my daughter? Who stands there doing nothing while her daugher is, literally, hanging from a tree with no escape? You who tricked her into killing her own mother?" Emma smiled cruelly as her so called mother flinched at her words. " And where is dear old dad and little brother? Surely you didn't let him off his tight leash."

"He's taking care of Neal." Snow said, no longer able to look her daughter in the eye.

Emma laughed she could tell Snow was hiding something but she needed to focus on more important things, like what they are planning to do with her. "So what's the deal? You just going to keep me hanging in a tree and let forest boy hit me now and then? Because let me tell you my four year old daughter can hit harder than him." Emma questioned sarcastically.

"Oh no, Princess. You have work to do but first, i'm going to have The Dark One make sure you will obey and I promise you it will hurt. It's for the greater good you know." Blue said in a calm voice, the dagger clutched tightly in her hand.

Emma sneered at the woman, she could feel her wolf wanting free but bound by the magical cuffs on her wrist. The damn fairy was lucky. "You are nothing but a coward Blue, hiding behind your greater than thou bullshit but I see you for who you really are and just know I have your scent now." Emma spat at the woman. Emma could see anger flash across the fairies face and she smiled in victory that she got under her skin.

"I believe it's time to teach you manners. Dark One you know your orders, do them now and make sure you do not heal her when finished and remember do not help her under any circumstances," Blue stated to the man.

"What is he going to do?" Snow asked in confusion.

Gold flicked his wrist towards her, suddenly her back was facing them and her shirt disappeared leaving her in just her bra and jeans. She would not let fear get to her, so she held her head high and planted her feet. She knew that whatever was about to come was going to hurt, Gold being The Dark One, she was sure he knew exactly how to cause her pain.

"I am sorry Miss Swan" She heard Gold say then she felt her breath leave her lungs as white hot pain laced her back and it took everything in her to not gasp. She tried to brace herself as much as she could but she knew it wouldn't last. He was using a whip on her and it was laced with magic she could feel it tearing her skin apart as each hit landed.

"A wolf has amazing healing abilities and unfortunately for it's going to make this process a whole lot more painful." Blue stated ignoring the gasp from beside her.

"Y-you...W-wont...Win" Emma said between blows. She had never felt pain like this before, it was like hitting an already open wound over and over again. She refused to scream, she thought of her daughter, Ruby, the pack, Henry and...Regina and with them in mind she zoned out but not before hearing a voice in her head… _Help is Coming._


	21. Chapter 21

"Blue was that really necessary? Her back.." Snow's voice wobbled with emotion as looked at her prone daughter still hanging from the tree.

"She got what she deserved Snow, she needed to be reminded of her place and who is currently in charge of things." Blue's relied in a stern voice.

"But can't we at least but a salve on it or let her down" Snow's questioned with concern. She never thought it would go this far and she was grateful her husband hadn't been here to witness it. She shuddered at the memory of watching her daughter's back get shredded into pieces, every time it started to heal it would split back open and her daughter never once screamed in pain, only groans and grunts had escaped as each blow landed. She felt bile rise in her throat, if only Emma had worked with them maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"No we will do nothing to help her wounds. With her wolf and magic bound by the magical cuffs plus the magic I had The Dark One perform to ensure it, her wounds will heal at a human's pace and they will scar." Blue told the pale woman who looked like she was going to be sick but she hadn't said one word in protest or asked for the whippings to stop. She turned her head to look at the blonde who hadn't screamed once, much to her frustration, and had passed out after about half an hour. She looked to The Dark One and saw him staring at her with hatred in her eyes and a sneer on his lips but she no longer feared him, she held his dagger after all.

"But.." Snow protested

"Robin and his men will guard her." Blue said, cutting the woman off. "We have to get everything in order before she opens the portal to take us home." Blue finished telling the woman whose shoulders sagged in defeat as she nodded her head in agreement. Blue quickly called Robin Hood, telling him to guard The Princess, after getting his agreement she hung up and ordered The Dark One to ensure no wolves or other magic users except themselves could reach this place.

"It is done." The Dark One told the woman.

"Good now we need to go back to the covenant to gather supplies. The Dark One will be with me and Snow you need to get everyone to meet us in town hall in a couple hours, do not worry about Regina and the wolf pack, I will have The Dark One handle that." Blue told the woman who nodded in agreement and stood up straight looking like the queen she used to be as she turned to head out the forest. The woman was a fool to trust and follow her so blindly but then again she had always been easy to manipulate. She looked over her shoulder at the sounds of feet, Robin and a couple his men having made their way back, she noted the look of horror on the man's face at seeing the blonde and narrowed his eye's at the man.

"Can you handle this Mr. Hood? " She question the now pale man, whose eyes were still taking in the damage to the woman's back.

"Y-yes of course" Robin Hood replied, his voice shaky.

"Good. You know how to contact me if anything happens, there is a magical barrier up to prevent any wolves or other magic wielders besides myself and Rumble from entering the area. You should have no problems." She told the man before look to The Dark One, waving his dagger in silent command to follow her and they disappeared in a swirl of magic.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" One of Robin's men questioned as her took in the horror before them.

"Maybe not but we are in too far now" Robin said grimly as they made themselves comfortable for the watch. He prayed his involvement wouldn't be found out but somehow he knew that he wouldn't get lucky.

* * *

Ruby sat in a chair by her daughter's bed, the one Belle and Rumplestiltskin had prepared for her before their arrival, with her head in her hands as she played the last few hours over in her mind. Emma was missing, apparently trading herself for the safe return of their daughter and now they could find no trace of the blonde anywhere. Tears threatened to escape as she replayed the first words after her daughter's return, _you are my mama!_ The little girl had all but screamed at her and Ruby knew right then that her daughter had found out who her other mother truly was. Ruby had started to cry immediately, not caring that her whole pack not to mention Regina, was their to witness it. She assured her daughter that she would always be her mama, that no matter what happened that would never change. She ignored the tears and silent sobs from the woman whose presence threatened everything to the life they had built over the past few years. Her daughter had screamed bloody murder when the former queen tried to reassure her daughter, Ruby hadn't seen such heartbreak from the woman since the first curse and Henry not wanting anything to do with her.

"Ruby.." came Granny's soft and quiet voice.

"I don't know what to do Granny, everything's fucked up. Emma's missing, Amelia knows about Regina...Me and Emma were supposed to explain everything together…" Ruby spoke through the tears streaming down her face, she hadn't been prepared for this.

Granny quickly strode across the room and took her granddaughter into her arms. She wasn't surprised to find out about the revelation. "Let it out baby. Amelia knows who her mothers are, nothing will change that, everything with Regina will work out but right now you need to be strong for your daughter." Granny told her granddaughter as she wiped the tears from her eye's.

Ruby clutched to her grandmother as she cried into the woman's shirt, hiding the sounds of her sobs as to not wake her sleeping daughter. After a few more minutes, she finally calmed down and pulled back enough to wipe her eyes. "You knew along didn't you?" Ruby questioned her grandmother.

"Of course pup nothing get's passes me. Nothing changes, that is your daughter too and your blood runs through her veins as much as Regina and Emma's does. Now you had your moment, go be the Alpha you are and for the love of god please talk Her Majesty before I use my crossbow on her. She's driving everyone crazy." Granny ordered her granddaughter.

"But.." Ruby started, looking to her daughter currently asleep in bed.

Granny signed, giving her granddaughter a quick kiss on the forehead before standing. "I will send Her Majesty, Henry and Belle come up here first, Let them see her with their own eye's, then I will bring the rest the pack up for a meeting. I understand you don't want to leave her side pup, it will be a tight fit but we will make it work." Granny told her granddaughter who looked physically pained at having to leave her daughter's side so soon after her return.

Ruby sighed in relief and smiled in thanks to her grandmother who lovingly patted her cheek before leaving the room. Ruby didn't bother trying to clean her face instead she tooks her daughter's hand in hers and clutched it tightly. As angry as she was at Emma for not saying anything, she understood the blonde's actions and would have probably done the same thing. She tensed slightly as the sounds of footsteps entering into the room but didn't move her eye's from her daughter's sleeping form.

"Is she okay?" Henry quietly asked.

Ruby finally looked away from her daughter long enough to see Henry and Regina on the other side of the bed, Belle and Granny having moved to stand by her.

"As okay as she can be" Ruby relied gently, moving her gaze back to her daughter. She was thankful the girl was such a heavy sleeper.

"Can I?" Regina questioned softly, nodding her head towards the girls other hand. "I just need.."

Ruby gritted her teeth but nodded and ignored the thankful smile the other woman shot her and watched as she carefully took the girl's hand in her. Ruby watched as a hundred emotions flew across the woman's face and she tried to ignore the pang of sadness. They all sat there silently, just watching the girl for a few minutes more before facing reality.

"Bring Jake and Elena up, there isn't enough for the whole pack to fit in this one room. Bring Dorothy as well." Ruby told granny who lifted an eyebrow at her but Ruby ignored it. She wasn't sure why she requested Dorothy, she just felt the need to have the woman close. She had tried using her bond with Emma to talk or locate her but nothing happened when she tried, she couldn't even feel Emma and she didn't want to think of the reasons as to why that was.

"Can't you locate Miss..Emma by that bond of yours?" Regina questioned the other woman, moving so Henry could sit with his sister.

"I tried that but it's not working and before you ask, no I don't know why" Ruby replied irritation lacing her voice. She looked up at the sound of Granny returning with Jake, Elena and Dorothy.

"Did Amelia say anything else? I thought they wanted Amelia." Henry asked as he held his sister's hand and the other's entered the room.

Ruby signed, she kissed her daughter's hand before addressing the others. " All I could gather is Emma traded herself for Amelia's safe return. She was very emotional and eventually passed out before I could get anything else from her." Ruby replied. Emotional was one word for it and everyone in the room knew it.

" We can't pick up her scent, she must have used her magic." Elena told everyone.

"I saw her right before she disappeared" Dorothy spoke up.

"Did you hear anything? See anything?" Ruby quickly questioned the woman who looked rather nervous.

"Nothing of use i'm afraid. We were tending to your Granny and after she explained how your daughter was missing she said something about going to get water from a well. Which I found odd because isn't their indoor plumbing here?" Dorothy questioned in confusion.

"A well you're certain that what she said?" Ruby questioned the woman who nodded her head quickly in response. Ruby looked to Regina and Henry seeing if they understood the meaning yet.

"That must have been where she met Blue! Dorothy's right, we have indoor plumbing and the well she is referring to in the one mom saved her and Snow from!" Henry said in quiet excitement at having a lead.

"They must have wanted Emma alone so she left behind a clue for us to follow but what I still don't understand is why they willingly gave up Amelia" Ruby questioned aloud as she stroked her daughter's hand.

"Aren't we going to go to the well? There might be another clue!" Henry questioned as loud as he could without bothering his sister.

"Henry we need more information first. Miss. Lucas why is Blue and Snow after Amelia anyway? Miss. Swan never got around to explaining." Regina asked her.

Ruby sighed loudly, she really didn't want to have to tell this story but knew that Regina need the information. "We don't know the exact details, Hook told Emma after overhearing a conversation Blue and Snow were discussing. He told us Snow wanted Emma's baby gone because no daughter of her's was going to have a baby that was the product of two women and Blue told her she would take Amelia. I suspect she was using Snow as a way to get her hands on AMelia to use her for her power. They did not know at the time that.." Ruby trailed off, gritting her teeth before continuing, "They were told that I was the one who got Emma pregnant and Blue figured that a child born from magic of the savior, a werewolf would be as powerful as Emma if not more so."

Regina closed her eye's in brief pain before quickly pushing it away for another day, " I suspect Blue figured out as soon as Amelia was in in her grasp that I was her biological mother, just as I did, by her magic but what I don't understand is the sudden change of plans. Amelia was returned to us, with her magic intact but why?" Regina questioned everyone in the room.

Ruby noticed Belle fidgeting and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Belle, do you know something?" Ruby questioned the nervous looking librarian.

Belle sighed knowing now was the time to tell everyone the truth. "Blue wouldn't have been able to strip her magic." She reveled.

"Why now?" Ruby and Regina questioned at the same time.

"Because Rumple taught Emma a spell, one that he insisted that she had to cast, that protected anyone from taking her magic or her heart." Belle answered honestly,

" I know she told me she took precautions but she would never tell me what, only that her and Gold took care of it and that it was for the best." Ruby stated out loud, looking at her pack members who hadn't said a word but looked just as confused well one of them did.

Regina paled and said softly, " That's why Amelia was returned"

"That's not the only reason." Elena spoke up head high as she meet the angry gaze of her Alpha.

Ruby growled in anger, leaving her daughter's side to grabbed the blonde's throat. Not phased one bit by Henry's surprised gasp. "What do you mean?"

"I was not to tell a soul.." Elena started but was cut off by her Alpha as the pressure on her neck tightened.

"She is not the only Alpha you answer to Elena, you might be her second but I am still you Alpha too and you will obey me. Now tell what you know!" Ruby growled out. Her eyes had turned gold, her wolf rising to the surface as she used her power as Alpha to force the blonde wolf to obey.

"Alpha, please there is more if you will only let me finish explaining." Elena quickly replied as the power of her Alpha washed over her. "Gold, he told me if Emma was to ever go missing and he was not around to tell his wife that the prophecy has begun." She finished gasping for air as Ruby dropped her.

Ruby spun around to face Belle who looked pale. She heard the ringing of a phone but ignored it as her daughter started to whimper in her sleep. She quickly went back to her daughter's side, she leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear and the whimpering stopped but Ruby stayed holding her daughter's hand.

"Belle?" Regina questioned in confusion.

"The prophecy.." Belle started but was cut off by Elena, who she hadn't even noticed left the room., running back into the room.

"Alpha, that was the hospital. They got Emma" Elena told Ruby, cutting Belle off.

Everyone startled when Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Looks like they were taking the long way to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm not sure about this chapter but oh well. Please enjoy and thanks for everyone's patience and reviews. I hope you all continue to follow this story and thank's again for all of the great reviews and comments. Until next time!_

* * *

"Oh Emma what happened to you?" Regina questioned quietly as she stood at the woman's bedside. She could never have thought Snow White would allow this type of harm to come to her own daughter. She shivers in horror at the prone blonde woman's back, she tried to use her magic but found she was not able to heal the wounds. Something was blocking the use of magic to heal the wounds, Blue and Rumple's work no doubt. Thankfully the former sheriff was unconscious, any pain meds they could give her wouldn't work cause how fast her metabolism worked due to her being a wolf. She reaches out a shaky hand to move blonde hair out of the woman's face, letting her fingers lightly caress down the side of her face and sighed deeply. She was a fool, a complete idiot for not seeing it sooner or rather refusing to face it, she cared deeply for Emma. More deeply than she can admit to even herself right now, the blonde was well known for getting under her skin but she was so focused on Robin and the promise of a happy ending with her soul-mate that she ignored what was building between herself and her son's other mother. Maybe not ignored but pushed it away, pushed her away and now they had a daughter together, one that calls another mama and one she herself refused denied could be hers. She jumped back in surprise at hearing a throat clear behind her, Whale, of course it was. She ignored the blush on her cheeks and let her regal mask fall in place.

" You aren't supposed to be in here Madam Mayor." Dr. Whale stated, as he walked into the room to check on his patient's vitals and start the process of stitching up the many wounds on her back.

"I don't care, what caused the..the wounds on her back? Who brought her in?" Regina shot off questions, going slightly pale as she realized Whale was about to stitch up the blonde's back. "She's a wolf, normal pain medicine won't help her and her healing capabilities should have healed those wounds."

Dr. Whale sighed deeply and replied, "Yes I know about the wolf. You know I can't tell you anything, you're not family nor her spouse, I can't give you information on her care. And before you threaten me, why don't you go question the one's who brought her in as to what happened."

"They are still here?" Regina said in surprise.

"Yes, in the waiting room." Dr. Whale answered before walking out the room.

Regina looked down to the unusually pale woman, she leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against the woman's forehead. Regina is very thankful she is alone and the blonde in unconscious so she no one can witness the moment of affection she'd given to the woman.  
She quickly turned and left as Whale and nurse were walking back in. She hopes the blonde stays unconscious long enough for them to get the wounds stitched up. From the way Whale talked, it sounds like more than one person brought Emma in, hopefully they will give her some answers and if not, well she can always step into her Evil Queen persona. As she reaches the waiting room she is shocked to see the pirate and a brunette woman by his side sitting in the waiting room.

"Ah bloody hell" muttered Hook as he looked up at the sound of heels clicking their way. He looked to his brunette companion who just tilted her head to the side in curiosity. This should be fun. He stood up and raised both hands up in show of surrender. "Now love, before you start with the threats and fireballs, just know it was not us who harmed Swan, just following orders,"

"Orders? What orders and by who?" Regina demanded, as she eyed the young brunette woman who just continued to stare at her. Regina was getting a strange vibe from this woman.

"The crocodile got a message to me, saying it was time to repay my debt and told me to meet up with Lily here to get directions to pick up a package. Said we know what to do with it when we got it. Imagine my surprise when it led to Swan." Hook answered, cutting his eye's over to Lily who had yet to say a word. He was wary of The Queen's reaction when she found out.

"MOM!" Henry shouted as he ran up to her, quickly followed by everyone she left behind at the house including her daughter.

"LILY?!" Ruby and Elena both shouted in surprise.

"How's ma? What happened? Why is Hook her and who is Lily?" Henry rapidly asked.

Everyone got silent and looked to Regina at the mention of the blonde woman. She sighed deeply and looked to her daughter who looked so much like her blonde mother. The little girl was asleep in her..other mother's arms, Regina shook her head to clear the many emotions and let her regal mask of The Queen take hold.

"Ms. Swan is alive but she has been severely injured. I do not know the what happened but I know magic can not heal her injuries. I tried but something is preventing that, the work of The Blue Fairy and The Dark One no doubt. As far who Lily is, I'd like to know that myself. Ms. Lucas?" Regina asked looking to the wolf who held her daughter.

"Granny can you hold Amelia?" Ruby asked her grandmother.

"Of course pup, we will be right over there" Granny answered taking the three year old and walking towards a set of chairs.

"Jake, you and the rest stay close to Amelia and keep a look out for the Charmings, Gold and Blue. Elena, you and Lily make sure to answer Her Majesty's questions as well as get all the information from them you can." Ruby ordered her pack, who all nodded their agreement,

"Ms. Lucas, I do believe I asked you a question" Regina said in irritation.

Ruby rolled her eye's and replied, " Yes I know, Elena and Lily can answer that question better than I can. I need to get information on Emma and see her with my own two eyes,"

"They won't let you. Hospital policy is only family or a spouse can get information about her care" Regina said matter of factly. Although she was sure if Ms. Lucas really wanted to get back there they wouldn't be able to stop her. She watched as the alpha wolf just smirked at her then turner to speak to the nurse. Regina eye's widened when, after a couple minutes of talking and the nurse doing something on the computer, the doors opened to reveal Whale who led Ruby into the rooms that held Ms. Swan. Regina rolled her eye's of course they would let the wolf back there with no fight. Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's cries.

"I want Mama and Mommy!" Amelia shouted at her grandmother.

Regina walked over to sit beside the duo and said, "Sweet girl, you mama will be back soon. She had to go check on your mommy." The little girl stopped whimpering to stare at her. Regina felt a thousand emotions catch in her throat as those chocolate eyes that mirrored her own seemed to stare into her soul.

"Mommy hurt?" Amelia asked with a sad look in her eye's.

"Yes, your mommy is hurt but I promise you to make sure that those who hurt your mommy will pay." Regina said, her heartbreaking at the sad look in her daughter's eye's.

Regina watched as her daughter looked to her Granny who nodded in encouragement and then grunted in shock at suddenly having her three year old daughter in her lap, hugging her tightly. Tears immediately started to fall from her eyes and she gratefully hugged her daughter back.

"Uh ok so who are you?" Henry asked the woman known as Lily, distracting everyone from the emotional moment going on between his mother and sister.

The woman chuckled, "You are Emma's son aren't you? We were close friends as kids. Happened to run into her a couple year's ago, imagine my surprise to find out she was a wolf."

"You know about that? So does that mean you know.." Henry started to ask but was interrupted.

"About Storybroke being headquarters for all fairytale characters? Yup." Lily answered before he even finished the question.

"And tell us dear, how exactly do you know that?" Regina questioned while still holding her daughter close. Her eyes narrowing in suspicion at the woman, there was just something about her.

The woman smiled at her and replied, "The Evil Queen, i've heard stories about you. As to how I know about your town here well why don't I just show you."

"Lily.." Elena said in a warning voice.

"Relax El, I'm not going to shift just give the queen a little taste is all." Lily said and with that she let her eye's change color and let her hand fill with magic.

Regina stiffened and gasped in shock. "That's not possible.." she said.

"Oh but it is, I believe you know my mother." Lily said, amusement lacing her voice.

"Maleficent" Regina said, shock clear in her tone. Mal was dead unless someone went and revived her and she never knew about it. "But..how.." She said in confusion.

"I met a wizard when I was younger. He explained quite a lot to me about who I really was, who Emma was and how we are connected." Lily said in explanation.

"You and Ms. Swan?" Regina said in confusion, this was really just giving more questions than answers.

"That is a long story that we don't really have time for right now." Elena responded before Lily could answer.

"Aye, the lass is right. Ya might want to get Swan outta here before Hood and his men let The Blue Fairy know she's missing." Hook said, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion at the looks on everyone's faces. "What?"

"Hood? As in Robin Hood? Regina said in disbelief. Amelia whimpering at the name and quickly going back to her grandmother's arms. Regina immediately felt her absence but quickly stood to get in the pirate's personal space. "I believe you left out some information priate" she said through gritted teeth.

"U-uh right. Oops. When we got to where the directions led us, we ran into a few of his men. No big deal the lass and I took care of them quick but there was an area that the dragon here couldn't go into but I could. When I crossed, I saw Robin Hood with a couple of his men guarding Swan and well here we are." Hook said quickly, lest he get fireballed by the woman.

"No.." Regina said in disbelief.

"Y-yes M-madam Mayor." Came a pain filled voice from behind them.

Regina spun around on her heels, eye's widen in disbelief. None other than Emma Swan stood before her, supported by , and was very pale with an irritated looking Dr. Whale following close behind.

"MOMMY!" Amelia screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys keep me motivated, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update again sometime this week but I won't make any promises! Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Despite the excruciating pain she was in. Emma pulled away from Ruby's support after walking into the room. She would not allow herself to be seen as weak or vulnerable, not only would she not allow it but the wolf trapped inside her would not allow it either. She smiled through the pain as her daughter came flying towards her, thankfully she was caught by Ruby before she could leap on her.

"Mommy has got boo boos baby, so you can't jump on her okay? She can't hold you right now but you can give her a hug just be gentle okay?" Ruby told the little girl whose eyes widened and head nodded in agreement.

Emma smiled at her daughter, emotions swelling in her throat as her daughter leaned to towards her with her arms outstretched. Emma quickly allowed her daughter's arms to wrap around her neck, ignoring the pain at the slight movement as she shifted towards her daughter. She closed her eyes, inhaling her daughters sent as she hugged her daughter the best she could,

"Miss Swan I really must insist…" Dr. Whale started, irritation lacing his words.

"Whale, I appreciate everything you've done to help but this is my choice and there isn't anything more you can do for me anyway. Pain meds won't work on me doc, you know that." Emma said, kissing her daughter's head before pulling away.

"Fine. Make sure you keep those wounds clean and change…" Dr. Whale started to instruct her but was once again cut off.

"Yea, I got it thanks." Emma said dismissively. She watched in slight amusement as Whale threw his hands up in resignation and walked away muttering to himself.

"Emma should you.."Regina started.

"Regina stop, I appreciate your concern but I don't have the luxury of staying and there isn't anything they can do for me." Emma said, voice firm as she interrupted the woman. She looked around, her eyes landing on her son who smiled at her concern clear in his eye's. "I'm okay kid" Emma addressed her son, smiling at him in reassurance as she addressed the rest of the group, "but we need to get out of here because we don't have a lot of time and there is a lot to explain."

"I would suggest gathering at my house seeing as how they would expect you to go back to the farmhouse and my house has protection spells all around it." Regina spoke up.

"That's works for me then." Emma said in agreement. She already had a plan but she knew it was not going to go over well, especially with Ruby.

* * *

Emma sighed deeply, they were at Regina's and everyone was in the study waiting for her to start talking. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to fight through the pain and exhaustion that was starting to creep up on her. She was sitting on Regina's couch, which was very painful because despite the pillows there as cushion, there was still pressure on her wounds. She really wanted this fucking cuff off, she knew if she had access to her magic and wolf that it would help her greatly but that was not an option at this moment. She ran her hands through blonde hair covering her lap. Her daughter had found her way to her lap, she had to assure her that she would not be hurting her and was finally able to get the girl to lay down. Her daughter had refused to leave her side but Emma didn't mind, her daughter's presence helped her to fight through the pain. In fact, Henry was sitting on the floor by her legs, wanting the comfort of knowing she was alright but terrified of hurting her injuries. Emotions swirled in her chest at the thought of both her children with her.

"Now, correct me if i'm wrong, but did they not want Amelia? Why did they suddenly want you?" Regina question, her tone laced with impatience but Emma could see the swarm of emotions swirling in chocolate orbs as she looked at her and their children.

"I can explain some of that." Belle spoke up, "Rumple would have reminded Blue of the prophecy by now."

"What prophecy?" Everyone spoke up at one time. Emma closed her eye's as Belle began to explain what she knew of yet another prophecy concerning her. As she listened she replayed everything she overheard while in the hands of the gnat and her mother. She was confused, as she listened to Belle explain about her being reunited with her darkness that was...but before she could finish her thought Regina spoke.

"You mean to tell me The Savior of ALL people is going to be the greatest force of darkness we have every seen? With MISS LUCAS at her side?!" Regina said in astonishment. "Emma is literally made of the lightest magic there is! How is this possible,"

"No, Emma will be the greatest power period. If she so CHOOSES she can bring about the greatest darkness we have ever seen." Belle explained ignoring the comment about Ruby.

"What I want to know is what you meant by saying being reunited with her darkness, meaning she had it to begin with. If that's the case where is it and what happened?" Ruby questioned, voice steady although Emma could hear the emotion behind her words.

"I am not sure. Rumple never would explain that to me." Belle replied.

Emma's eyes widened in realization as a memory of a conversation with Lily popped into her head. _We are more connected than you know_ came the words Lily had spoken to her after they had met again but she had never elaborated on that and Emma had never asked, having other worries on her plate at the time. She quickly searched the room for her friend and frowned when she realized she and hook weren't there.

"Where is Lily" Emma questioned everyone, her eye's zeroing in on Elena who was shifting nervously.

"Uh she said they had to run a quick errand and would be here soon." Elena answered, while not looking her in the eye.

"Why does it matter? We have more important things to worry about right now." Regina snapped at her in irritation. Emma lifted her eyebrow at the woman, she suspected this was all starting to get to the former queen and knew the woman's tightly controlled emotions were close to the surface.

"Well, Your Majesty, I believe Lily knows something and in order to find out that information I need her here." Emma said, annoyance lacing her words. She looked down and saw Amelia was passed out. She looked up to Regina who had followed her gaze and answered her unspoken question.

"She can sleep in the guest room, it's right across from Henry's room and the bed is queen sized, so more than enough room." Regina told her.

Emma smiled as she heard the unspoken offer and suggestion, that she could get some rest with her daughter but Emma could not afford that. No matter how much she wanted it. She looked down to Henry who was already standing and moving to take his sister into his arms.

"I can take her Ma and I will stay with her so she doesn't wake up alone." Henry told her and Ruby was sitting on the arm of the couch by them.

"Thanks kid." Emma smiled in gratitude and watched as her children left the room, closely followed by Granny who nodded toward them. She looked over to Ruby who was also watching with a deep sadness in her eyes and Emma's heart clenched. Emma closed her eyes and took in a deep breather, preparing for what was sure to be a heated argument.

"Elena, why don't you and Jake take the rest of the pack and make sure everything is secure outside, maybe wait for Lily and Hook to return." Emma told the other woman, it might have sounded like a suggestion but it was clearly a order as the rest of her pack left the room. Now it was only her, Regina, Belle, Dorothy and Ruby left.

"Miss Swan, I assure you that my property is well protected and I don't need.."Regina started but was stopped was Emma interrupted her.

"First off please stop calling me Miss Swan, it's annoying and second I sent them out of here because they do not need to be here for the conversation we are about have. They would only make the situation worse." Emma said her voice coming out more pained than she wanted.

"Why do I have a feeling i'm about to be pissed" Ruby's voice spoke up.

Emma sighed as she tried to shift, only to wince in pain the action caused. "Because you know me well but first." She paused and lifted the sleeves of the jacket Ruby had lent to her, "Think you can remove these?" Emma asked Regina, whose eye's widened in surprise and anger as she took in the sight of not one but TWO cuffs

"TWO! I would ask where they got two but having The Dark One at their beck and call answers that." Regina said, anger lacing every word as she came to sit by the her.

Emma shrugged then immediately winced in pain. Fuck, the shit hurt. She startled a little as she felt smooth hands grab on of her own, gently holding it as the other moved to the cuff. Emma shivered at the contact, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have Regina's hands on her. Her gaze moved from their hands to Regina's face, which was scrunched up in concentration but it was the emotion in her eyes that caught Emma. There was such gentleness and concern that she was not used to being directed at her in them. Her and Regina had been friends once but not she never saw the level of emotion she is witnessing now. A throat cleared, causing her to realize just how intently she had been staring at the woman and quickly breaking her gaze.

"So can you take them off or not?" Ruby asked in amusement and annoyance. Well Emma knew who the sound had come from.

"Of course I can Miss Lucas, I just making sure Blue didn't put any other magical security measures in place." Regina snapped before removing the cuffs with a wave of hand.

Emma wasn't so sure she fully believed that but she couldn't focus on that now, as her wolf was quickly rising to the surface and Emma couldn't stop it even she had wanted to. She heard Ruby's gasp and then shout of "MOVE!" Emma's felt her body seize and a scream ripped through her throat as her wolf and magic collide within herself all at once. She didn't think to consider what would happen after the cuffs came off, after her wolf and magic had been locked with no way to escape for hours. She felt her bones shift, her body molding to fit her wolf form. She wasn't use this, she didn't even remember it being this bad when she shifted for the first time, her magic having made it painless and quick. Finally, she scream turned into pained growls, black fur covering once pale skin and her bound with the pack and Ruby snapped into place and she howled. Her howl was full of anger and pain, her magic had healed everything but the wounds on her back were not fully healed, her magic not able to counteract whatever Blue had done. Jumping from the couch, she growled at those close to her and shook her fur of the remnants of clothing and gauze that she had on.

"Emma, you're okay. Everything is okay, no one here will hurt you" Regina's soothing voice reached her ears. She had expected Ruby but when she looked to her mate, she found her bent on the floor in pain and Emma realized it was that Ruby was living her memories of everything that's happened since she traded herself for their daughter's return. Emma whined in her throat at the woman, she hadn't wanted to share that burden with her friend.

"I-I- Oh god Ems." Ruby whimpered. Emma whined at the sight.

"Emma, are you able to shift back to your human form? My study is a little small for your oversized wolf form dear." Regina's gentle voice pulling her attention towards her, as she saw the woman slowly moving towards her with caution. Emma whined and slowly moved towards the woman nudging her hand with her nose in assurance. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on shifting back but at the moment a scent reached her nose and she turned sharply, placing herself in front of a shocked Regina and growled deeply at the door leading out of the study. She heard Ruby adding her own growl to hers as the door opened, revealing none other than Prince Charming. She was going to kill Lily.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so I want to thank you for all those who have Favorited/followed my story! It's so great to see soo many liking this story that much. I know my updating is sporadic but it's the best I can do right now, life is insane at the moment, but rest assured I don't plan on giving up on this story. I have no idea how long this story is going to end up but please enjoy! Let me know what you all think please and thank you!**

* * *

"Okay perhaps springing this on you was not the wisest decision." Lily stated, shocked to find a large wolf in the middle of room, one that standing protectively in front of the Queen.

"Lily, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You do realize he is one of the people who helped plan this whole mess!" Ruby shouted, anger clear in her voice and glowing eyes.

Emma growled louder, still standing protectively in front of the Mayor. She couldn't believe Lily would bring the man here and she wasn't sure her wolf was going to allow her to return to her human form with the threat Charming represents lingering in the room. She was shocked to feel hand run through her fur in a soothing gesture.

"Emma, it's okay. You're scaring your brother, dear. He isn't going to harm us, isn't that right Charming?" Regina's soothing voice reached her ears.

"N-no, of course not." Came Charming's scared voice. Neal hiding behind his father's legs, whimpered slightly.

Emma whined, she had been so focused on Charming she did not notice her little brother in the room. She shook herself, trying to beat back the rage and calm down enough to return to her human body. After several tense minutes, her signature magic swirled around her, once again in human form. Thankfully fully clothed.

"Lily, Hook, explain. Now." She commanded, voice gruff with pain and anger. She felt Regina place a hand lightly on her shoulder in a show of support.

"Remember how I told you we were more connected than you though? Well that's because Snow and Prince Charming here did something before we were even born, and I brought him here to explain it to you because I know you would want to hear the truth from the people who were responsible. Tell her, now." Lily commanded.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Where is mommy?" Neal questioned his father, still hiding behind his legs.

Emma's eyes zeroed in on the boy, he had grown a lot in the past three years. He was about to turn two when she left, now he was five, he had dark hair like his mother but his features strongly resemble Charming. She felt bad for scaring him, he was innocent in all this and even though she no longer see's Snow and Charming as her parents, he was still her little brother. So she knelt down keeping her eyes on him, softening her look to reassure him and not scare him.

"Hi Neal, I know you probably don't remember me but I promise i'm not going to hurt you." Emma spoke calmly as the boy eyed her warily.

"Neal dear, would you like to visit Henry while we talk with your father? I promise we aren't going to hurt him but we do need to talk and it's not a conversation little ears should be around for." Regina spoke up, after putting her phone away.

"Your name is Emma?" Neal question quietly, ignoring Regina's question.

"Yes" Emma replied

"Daddy, tells me I have a sister named Emma. Are you my sister?" Neal questioned innocently.

"Yes I am" Emma answered, surprise clear in her tone.

"You were a scary big dog but it's okay now cause you my sister" Neal said with an innocence only a child could have.

Emma smiled genuinely, she was surprised he knew of her much less that she was his sister. She heard the tell-tale signs of her son's footsteps approaching, now she knew why Regina had her phone out.

"Hi little man, would you like to come hangout with me in my room? I got some awesome comics and toys you can play with." Henry spoke as he walked into the room.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Neal shouted excitedly as he ran from the room, dragging an amused Henry behind him.

"Well then, now that's taken care of, care to explain what this is about Charming?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..Neal" Charming stammered slightly

"Neal is fine, he's with Henry and no harm will come to him. Now talk." Emma commanded, she could feel Ruby's anger as well as her own starting to swell again.

"Look, you have to understand the pressure and worry we were under at the time." Charming said in a desperate tone.

"You took a child away from her mother, sent her to another dimension, and cursed her! An innocent child!" Lily shouted slightly, her eyes flashing to that of her dragon's.

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

Charming stepped away from the angry woman, "We made a mistake." Charming states, looking at Emma now. "We had your potential for darkness transferred to someone else, we stole Maleficent's egg and had the Sorcerer's Apprentice transfer you potential darkness into the egg. He told us it would ensure you would not be swayed to the dark-side, when the transfer was done we were going to return the egg but the Apprentice banished the egg to another realm. We didn't know that there was a human inside the egg, I swear!"

Emma was stunned, she heard gasp around the room but she just couldn't wrap her head around what her parent's had done.

"You and Snow preached about goodness, called me the Evil Queen, but you two take away your daughter's choice, curse an innocent child and destroy a mother's world but yet your the hero's?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Lily.." Emma spoke quietly through her shock.

"You didn't know Emma, I didn't either till later." Lily spoke tensely from a corner of the room, her eyes still glowing.

"Get. Out. Take Neal and go because if I have to look at your or even smell you for much longer and I will not be able to control my actions." Emma spoke with a deadly calm voice. Her body was shaking from trying to keep her anger under control. The story kept running through her head, she remembered when her and Lily were kids and Lily had told she felt brighter when they were together, how she felt cursed by darkness. Now Emma knew why, Lily really was cursed, with HER darkness.

"I'm sorry, to the both of you. I know that doesn't make up for everything but I AM sorry. Emma, you need to know, I didn't know about Snow and Blue's plans, I took Neal and went to the woods after the events in the diner cause I wanted no part of it." Charming told her.

"But you did nothing to stop them, you could have warned me or said something to someone but you did nothing. Just leave, stay out of my way, don't come after me or mine, I won't leave Neal parent-less but I won't let you hurt my family either." Emma pinned the man with a cold stare before nodding her head to Hook to escort him out.

"Uh-the people outside..they won't" Charming questioned, voice unsure

"They won't touch you" Ruby spoke up, standing with Dorothy by her side.

"Well now we know one answer to the prophecy" Belle stated in a quiet voice, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, watching as Regina put up her phone once again, probably texting their son to bring Neal to Charming. She feels exhaustion pulling on her body.

"Lily has your darkness Emma, we need to transfer it back to you and then the prophecy will be one step closer to being fulfilled." Belle answered.

"And how do you suggest we accomplish that bookworm?" Regina questioned.

"As long as it don't kill me i'm all for it, no offense Emma but it's time your darkness goes back where it came from." Lily spoke up.

"It won't kill you i'm sure and Regina between the two of us and Rumple's books we will find a way." Belle answered.

Emma's mind was still whirling from everything she learned, not to mention her back still hurt like shit cause whatever the fuck Blue had done to prevent her or anyone else from fully healing it. She did feel Ruby's impending explosion though, _shit_ , she cursed herself. Ruby must have picked up on her plan through the bond and she was pissed.

"Emma we need to talk. Now." Ruby stated through clenched teeth, fist tightly clasped together.

"Right, uh Belle was it? I think I will help you do some research. I'm sure you could use some extra hands." Lily states, as her eyes shift between the two wolves.

"Thank You, I need to go to the shop and grab some books anyway." Belle replied as she quickly walked out, followed by Lily.

Emma rolled her eyes at the two, _chickens_ she thought to herself. She turned to raise an eyebrow at Regina in question.

"I guess I should go check on the children, and Zelena. She and Rayne are upstairs as well, collect some books we might need. Dorothy, if you'd like to come with me I could use your help." Regina answered the silent question.

Emma watched as the two women left the study, closing the door behind them. Leaving her and Ruby alone, this was not going to go over well.

"I am not going back to New York with the kids!" Ruby shouted slightly but not loud enough to alert everyone else in the house.

Emma sighed deeply and cursed the damn bond they had.


	25. Chapter 25

_**So this is the longest chapter i've posted yet, things will start to speed up from here and the ending is approaching soon. Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! You keep me encouraged to finish this story. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh come on! You cannot blame me for trying Rubes, our daughter was already taken once! Right out from underneath our noses! What if they try to come after both kids this time huh? I can't handle one of the kids getting taken again, they don't deserve that." Emma said in raised voice, trying to keep their voices down so as not to be overheard went out the window a while ago.

"Look I get it, I do but it's obvious you didn't think this through! Remember what the prophecy said? If everything goes down according to that, you won't be in this realm anymore Ems! You will be in the Enchanted Forest without the kids! I bet you anything even Regina would agree with me!" Ruby yelled back in frustration.

Emma groaned, Regina, she hadn't had the chance to talk to her about this. She ran a hand through her and slowly stood, her back stiff with pain, and walked over to where the former waitress stood with her arms crossed over her chest fuming at her. Emma was still amazed how much Ruby has changed over the past few years. Emma had forgotten about the prophecy and what it meant, Ruby was right but that still didn't change the fact she didn't want her children in any more danger than they already were.

Emma laid her hand on Ruby's arm, squeezing softly. "Your right, I didn't even consider the prophecy but it still doesn't change the fact that I don't anymore danger to come to the kids any more than it already has."

"You need to talk to Regina, Ems. As much as I hate to admit it, you need her. The two of you with your combined magic will be able to ensure their safety, you know it. It's why your planning on having her at your side when you face off with Blue and Snow, not me." Ruby said softly, slumping into Emma in defeat.

"Rubes.." Emma started but was cutoff.

"It's okay, I knew from the beginning that this was going to happen. We both did but I got caught up in the life we had built and then this all happened. Reality brought a rude wake up call." Ruby said in a teary voice that make Emma's heart clench.

"Rubes…I." Emma started and stopped, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She was not prepared for this conversation, and a big part of her didn't even want to admit that Ruby was right. They went into this knowing it wouldn't last but like Ruby, Emma had gotten caught in the life they had built. "Ruby, I want you to know that I truly do love you and if things weren't what they are, I would have been happy to live out the rest of my life with you and Amelia. It would be easier and as much as I want to run the opposite direction from Regina, I can't do that anymore." Emma smiled sadly at the woman, brushing a tear that rolled down Ruby's check.

"I love you too Emma, I know this isn't the best time for this conversation but I want to thank you for everything. You gave me a family, a daughter and while I wish things between us would work out differently, I know that we will always be a part of each other's lives. I also know that we both deserve true happiness and while would have been content with each other, we aren't true mates and we deserve to have that." Ruby said softly, kissing Emma's cheek before stepping back with a smile.

Emma watched as Ruby slid a black band off her finger, grabbed her hand squeezing it softly before letting go. Emma blinked rapidly, she thought they would have time before all this but apparently that was asking too much. Before anything else could be said, Regina and Dorothy walked in. Emma quickly closed her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel," Regina started, "but the bookworm and your dragon friend have found what we need to get Miss Swan's darkness back into her, thankfully I have most the ingredients here and the bookworm found the rest in Rumple's shop. We need to get started, so two will have to deal with your issues later."

"You know Regina, sometimes I can really understand why people think your nothing but a bitch." Ruby stated while walking away, "I'm going to check on Amelia."

* * *

Both of Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the wolf had bite. She glanced to Dorothy who shrugged, she then glanced to the blonde to see her hand clenched tightly and head bowed so her hair covered her face from sight. _What happened?_ Regina thought to herself, not that she should care but she did wonder what they had fought about, she heard the raised voices but words were muffled.

"You always did have impeccable timing your majesty" Emma said sarcastically after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, well maybe you shouldn't have arguments in my study dear, might be a less chance of interruption." Regina bit back, smirking slightly as Dorothy shifted uncomfortably and Emma snorted in response before carefully moving back to the couch. Regina watched her stiff movements in concern, the blonde-haired woman was clearly still in pain.

"So, how are we going to get my darkness back?" Emma questioned.

Regina noticed the woman still hadn't unclenched her hand, choosing to ignore it for the moment, she instead focused on the blonde's question.

"Dorothy, the dragon and bookworm should be here shortly, do you mind bringing everything we found and meeting them in the living room? We will join you shortly and if you need help, I'm sure one of the roaming mutts around here will lend a hand." Regina couldn't resist the barb and smiled when she heard growling in response.

"Sure, no problem." Dorothy replied before walking out.

"Ya know," Emma drawled. "most people would not insult wolves when a whole pack of them are currently in their house."

"Good thing I'm not most people then." Regina replied as she walked towards the blonde. Sitting down she contemplated the blonde's question. "The most difficult part will be making the necessary potion for the spell, but lucky for you I am skilled at potions. We will need your blood as well as the dragons for the potion, which you will both have to drink." She explained.

"Sounds yummy" Emma said sarcastically.

"You're a wolf dear, a little blood drinking shouldn't be that difficult for you. The then it's a matter of drawing the darkness out, which the potion well do and is successful will be absorbed by you." Regina said as she studied the blonde, she was sitting stiffly but that was understandable. She also noticed the woman was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, _has she even slept?_ Regina asked herself.

"Uh-huh, what's the catch?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Well dear, the catch as you so call it is that your reaction to receiving your darkness will be unpredictable, especially considering you're a wolf." Regina explained.

"Right so no kids around got it, what else?" Emma asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"After the transition is done you will need to rest, you won't have a choice and someone will need to stay with you to ensure there is no complications. Preferably someone who can handle your magic and wolf." Regina answered, narrowing her eyes as the woman continued to shift uncomfortably. "Are you okay?"

"Well that could be a problem, we are on a bit of a time line and seeing as how none of pack can handle my wolf and magic, that will also be a problem. Yea I'm okay, just my back is killing me." Emma answered.

"Turn around, you're back facing me and remove your shirt." Regina ordered.

"Uh, thanks but it's okay I'm handling it. There is nothing anyone can do anyway, that fucking blue gnat did something to it" Emma snarled in anger, eyes flashing blue.

"Miss Swan, do you really think that fairy is smarter than me? She may have prevented it from healing right but dear, I'm the Evil Queen. If you let me look at your back I can get a better idea of what to do to help you. Now I won't ask again, turn around and take off your shirt." Regina demanded, pulling on her Evil Queen persona.

"You're not evil and fine, you just wanna see me half-naked." Emma teased the older woman, as she turned and flicked her wrist to remove her shirt.

Regina ignored the teasing remark and held back a gasp as she took in the sight of the now half-naked sheriff. The marks lining the blondes back were better than they were anything but healed. Half of them were still slightly bleeding, angry looking and looked like some might even be infected. Regina still couldn't believe the lengths the blue gnat was willing to go. She lifted both hands, moving them to hover just above the blondes back letting her magic slowly flow from her hands to the blondes damaged back. She heard Emma take a deep breathe in and her body tense, no doubt feeling Regina's magic probing her.

"Given time, I could probably break this enchantment preventing magic or your healing abilities to fully heal your wounds." Regina explained, while flicking her wrist to summon a cream that would help soothe the blondes pain for now and fight infection. "However, we don't have time for that so I'm going to put a cream on your back. It will help fight infection and help with the pain."

"Uh, thanks" Emma said, shock clear in her voice.

"Look Miss..Emma, I know we have our problems and my actions in the past have shown otherwise, but I do care." Regina explained hearing the shock in the other woman's voice.

"Right, for Henry and Amelia's sake, right?" Emma replied wincing slightly when Regina pressed a little harder than necessary on her wounds.

Regina glared at the blonde, she was trying to be more open with the woman but she was not making that easy. Ignoring the question for the moment, she cleaned the blood from the blondes back, and yes, she might have intentionally pressed harder than necessary. She grabbed the cream and began to gently spread it on the blondes back. When she thought of her hands on the blonde's skin, she certainty imagined it under different circumstances but now was not the time for such thoughts. Shaking her head slightly to clear away her thoughts, she finally focused on the blonde's question. _Was it just for the children_? She asked herself. No it wasn't, as much as Regina would love to hide behind the children she wouldn't allow herself to anymore.

"No, it's not just for the children's sakes. Although, I can't blame you for thinking that but you have to understand, I don't handle emotions well." Regina explained, ignoring the snort that came from the woman in front of her, she continued, "However, it is important for you to know that I do care and not just because of the children." Regina watched as the woman before he absorbed her words. That was not an easy admission for her to make but the blonde deserved to know. "All done, dear. You will need to have that done again in about 6 to 8 hours" Regina said breaking the silence.

"Thank you." Emma responded while shift to face Regina. "You know, it would be so much easier for me to say I didn't care, that it's just for the children's sake" Emma started.

Regina stiffened slightly, not prepared for this conversation but wanting it at the same time.

"But that wouldn't be the truth and to be honest I don't have it in me to fight it. I share two children with you but besides that you were my friend, a close friend." Emma paused, emotions swirling in her eyes and Regina's breathe caught at the emotion swirling in them. "I about you too Regina, more than you know." Emma smiled slightly at her and Regina smiled back. There was a brief silence, although not uncomfortable, at least until Regina's eyes flickered down and remembered that Emma was half naked, her ample chest on display in all its glory.

Regina flicked her eyes back up and smirked, "Well dear, I'm glad to hear that and with a show too." Regina teased the blonde whose eye's widened in realization. Regina watched has Emma flicked her wrist, her shirt once again reappearing, much to Regina's disappointment.

"Yea, well it's nothing you haven't seen before" Emma muttered in reply, embracement clear in her voice. "Anyways, there something I need to ask you." Emma stated, quickly changing the topic.

"That doesn't sound promising" Regina responded, clearing her throat after sensing the sudden tension in the room. While the moment they had was needed, they still needed to have a long talk.

"Well, it is part of the reason me and Ruby were arguing. I originally planned for her to take the kids and go back to New York, to get them away from the danger." Emma rushed out, Regina's whole body tensed and her back straightened.

"And were you planning on discussing these plans with me? They are not only your children Miss Swan! Not to mention, if they were to leave and you fulfill your prophecy, you know the one where you become ruler in another world? They would be left here!" Regina shouted angrily. She watched in slight satisfaction as Emma flinched at her anger.

"I Know! I wasn't thinking about the stupid ass prophecy, okay! Amelia has already been taken right under our noses and I don't want that to happen again! For all we know they will try taking both kids now!" Emma shouted back in anger, eyes flashing blue.

Regina sighed, anger leaving her as quickly as it came. "I understand, believe me but we can protect them better now." She replied, she understood the desire to protect the children, even if she wasn't included in the decision.

"That what I was going to ask, if there was something we could do to ensure they will be safe. May combine our magic? I don't know but I'm going to need your help." Emma spoke quietly, her knuckles turning white from clenching. Regina noticed it was the same hand she had seen clenched earlier.

"Okay, what is it you are holding in a death grip? Your knuckles are white with the effort." Regina questioned the blonde, she could no longer stand it, she had to know.

"Um, well. Its.."Emma glanced at her then back to her hand and sighed in defeat. "Ruby gave it back to me." Emma finally answered, opening her hand to reveal what she had been holding.

Regina's mouth dropped opened, she couldn't believe it. "Is that what I think it is" Regina asked in shock. She glanced to the blondes left hand and saw the same band. How had she not seen this before?

"If you're asking if it's a wedding band then yes, it is." Emma replied, face clear of emotion as she observed Regina's reaction. What left Emma dumbfounded is the look of hurt she could see in Regina's eyes. It made no sense, Regina didn't like her like that, she had made that painfully clear after their previous time together.

"You got married." Regina stated, regal mask falling in place. _Ever the Queen_ , Emma thought to herself.

"Yes, for legal reasons." Emma explained. It was the truth, it was for legal reasons.

"What's her last name?" Regina questioned, Emma could hear the fear in her voice.

"It's Swan, we didn't change our names. Look Regina I understand how you are feeling but you have to remember, I changed when I left here. Ruby.." Emma trailed off, she really didn't want to explain all this to the woman, but she sighed and gave in a little. "Ruby was there for me, we found comfort in one another, she stepped up and became a parent when she didn't have too. We knew when we agreed to marry it wouldn't last, but it was necessary and Amelia was better for it." Emma finished. Regina might not like what she said but it's the truth.

Regina nodded, she pulled out her phone. "The bookworm and company is back, we need to go." She stated regally.

Emma sighed deeply, recognizing the former Queen putting up walls. "Regina.." She started but was cut off.

"Not now Miss. Swan, we have other matters to take care of. I give my condolences for your marriage ending." Regina interrupted before turning away sharply and walking away.

Emma growled in frustration, it was always two steps forward and one step back with that woman. She was worried about how they were going to handle their situation with Amelia but Regina was right, not was not the time. _Sometimes,_ Emma mused to herself while walking out of the study, _I hate my life._

* * *

"Ugh that is just nasty" Lily voiced after taking the potion. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend and took hers. She shuddered at the taste.

"What the hell is in that thing?" Emma questioned.

"It's a potion, dear. Not a cocktail, it's not supposed to taste good." Regina said sarcastically.

"True but still. Now what?" Emma asked, the potion was not agreeing with her stomach. In fact, her wolf was not happy right now. Glancing over to Lily, she guessed the woman was feeling much the same thing.

"Well, we need to slice both your palms and you will both need to grasp each other's hand, the one sliced, and hold till the transition is complete." Belle spoke up, from behind the book that contained the potion information.

"Uh, not that I have a problem performing some blood ritual, sisterhood act but what about the fact that we heal pretty much instantly?" Emma questioned, while trying to breathe deeply through her nose to control her rolling stomach and her unhappy wolf counterpart.

"Yea and can we maybe speed this up? Cause that potion shit and my dragon are not agreeing with each other." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, you two are worse than children. Don't worry about that, I've enchanted a knife that will counteract that particular problem." Regina answered, rolling her eyes at the two. "Before we begin you must not break the connection between the two of you and do not let your animal counterparts take over until after the transition is done." Regina cautioned the two women.

 _Oh sure, that was going to so easy_ Emma thought to herself. They were outside, most the pack minus Ruby, Jake, and Elena, were outside. The kids were tucked away and safe, Amelia had woken briefly a hour ago wanting her but thankfully Emma was able to get her back to sleep after singing to her.

"Alright, let's do this." Emma said. Both her and Lily held out their hands, Regina quickly sliced each one with the enchanted knife and stepped away.

"Alright remember, don't break the connection and don't let your animal counterparts gain control." Regina warned.

Emma clasped Lily's bleeding hand with her own, the moment their hands clasped together, Emma felt her knees give out. It was like a fire was in her very blood, burning her from the inside and she felt a pained howl rip from her throat. This was almost as bad as being whipped, but if she survived that she could survive this. She heard shouting in the back ground but it didn't penetrate the sensations following threw her, until one voice broke through. _Don't break the connection Emma, not much longer,_ the voice spoke, she's sure she knows that voice but her brain was having problems putting a name to the voice. Suddenly, the burning fire turned to ice. She heard herself howl, an inhuman roar followed, and then after what felt like hours it all stopped. She briefly opened her eyes to see Lily looking at her, pale as a ghost before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling arms catch her before darkness took over.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been slammed with work, school, and running around after a two year old. Anyways, let me know what**_ ** _y'all think. Won't be much longer before the story wraps up, a few more chapters. Thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews, and sticking with me through this story._**

* * *

"Blue what are we going to do? If Emma is back with those other monsters, not to mention Regina, we will be attacked soon and without her we can't open the portal." Snow said in a panicky tone.

"Calm down Your Majesty, I have a backup plan in place." Blue reassured the panicky woman, she couldn't afford to have Snow chicken out now.

"Y-you do?" Snow said in shock.

"Of course, I wasn't going to trust Robin Hood completely, after all he did have a baby with the Wicked Witch and was the lover of the Evil Queen." Blue replied. After she, the Dark One and Snow had returned, they found the princess missing and those who were supposed to be guarding her unconscious. Robin Hood had been able to tell her that Captain Hook and some stranger were responsible for the princess being taken, she was not happy, but she expected it. Especially after she had a more in-depth conversation with the Dark One.

"Thank goodness," Snow said in relief, "What do we do now?"

"Now we go to town hall, call the meeting and wait." Blue replied as she grasped the dagger tightly and smiled as she noticed the Dark One glaring at the dagger in her hand.

"Wait for what?" Snow question confused.

"The princess of course" Blue answered. Seeing the look of confusion still on the former Queen's face she elaborated, "After being reminded of the prophecy and witnessing a unusual…bond between the princess and the Dark One, I decided a more in-depth conversation was needed." She paused as she watched the man fume silently but otherwise remained stoic.

"What did you find out?" Snow questioned, sounding slightly disturbed at the idea her daughter has any kind of bond with a man who is the Dark One.

"Plenty, though I'm sure not everything, I know that the princess will be reunited with her stolen darkness and I know that the Dark One has been making plans to ensure the prophecy is fulfilled." Blue replied, watching as the woman paled.

"S-stolen?" Snow replied shakily.

"You should have come to me Your Majesty, I would have helped you find another way." Blue replied in answer, she still couldn't believe that she was never aware of what had happened.

"I…" Snow started but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter now; the point is I knew the princess would be rescued. After he receives her darkness, she will come and when she does she will do as we want. Isn't that right Dark One?" Blue said.

"Yes." He replied and couldn't repress the giggle at the look on Snow Whites face, absolute horror.

"B-but she will kill me?! That's what I saw in my dream, that's why me and Charming did what we did in the first place!" Snow shouted in a panic.

"Well dearie, that's the thing about dreams," He giggled and smiled evilly, "they can have so many meanings. You really should think things through more"

"B-but what about the rest of the wolves? Regina?" Snow questioned, distraught clear in her tone.

"You really don't understand anything about what you and your dear prince Charming did to your daughter do you?" the Dark One replied, "They won't have time to follow her as she will disappear soon after the transfer is done, she will be uncontrolled and vulnerable. I will be able to track her magic easily, we get her, and she will do what needs to be done." He finished before turning his back on them, the fairy was a fool, oh he told her the truth, but he was great a finding loopholes and she wasn't smart enough to avoid leaving them. She knew what he wanted her to know, he has no choice but to follow through with what has been ordered of him, however, that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own game at play. He just hoped the Her Majesty was ready. He stiffened as he felt magic near him, he knew that magic, but it has changed.

"It's time, she's not far from here." He spoke aloud before disappearing.

* * *

 _Regina is going to kill me_ Emma thought to herself as she ran through the forest, she didn't even know how she got here. She was in the forest, where exactly she had no idea just thankful she didn't land herself in blue's hands. The last thing she remembered was hearing a voice and seeing Lily, next thing she knows she's waking up in the forest, butt naked and not able to control her magic. Physically she was fine, great even, she's never felt more energized, she doesn't notice any major change in her mentality, no wanting to terrorize people or murder for fun…well maybe the forest boy and Blue but really who could blame her for that?

No what concerned her is magic and the fact she couldn't change, she can't control her magic it's wild and it's color keeps changing, from her signature white to pure black, and things then to blow up or some other craziness when she tries so she stopped trying. She's vulnerable and she doesn't like feeling weak, especially when there are people who are after her. She can't even contact Ruby through their bond, which was getting annoying, she just hoped Regina and the pack can track her. Regina. That's whose voice she heard before she blacked out, but how was that possible? Suddenly she sensed magic, at least her senses are still working she mused, she jumped into a tree to get a better view point and waited.

"Let's not make this harder than necessary dearie" came Gold's voice from a distance away.

So, he can't pinpoint her exact location, that's good to know. She really needs to get that damn dagger away from Blue. Thanks to her wolf senses, she knew he was not far from her location and interestingly enough, he seemed to be alone. _Trap_ , she thought to herself. She needed to make sure. She climbed down from the tree, jumping would have made noise that could alter him to her location, and started to silently move through the forest. She was focused on his scent, if she would have been paying more attention she would have noticed that she was practically gliding through the forest as she moved, her movements silent, as if she were one with the forest.

"Miss Swan, time is ticking." Gold's voiced reached her ears.

She stopped suddenly, having been so focused on his scent that she didn't realize how to him till he spoke. Immediately after stopping, she felt her magic surged inside her, begging for release. "No, no, no" she muttered to herself, she tried to contain it by pulling on her wolf for control but that proved to be explosive, literally. In front of her a tree branch exploded, she tried to stop but she couldn't. Her hands moved of their own violation, white and black colored magic shot from her hands, destroying anything in its path.

"Found you" she heard Gold speak from behind her, but she was too focused on trying to shut down her magic to care.

"Make it stop" She gritted out, she likely to burn down the entire forest otherwise.

Gold watched in awe at the power she was displaying. She was one her knees, back hunched and power practically oozing out of her. Her hair had even lightened, almost white in a certain light. The only way to stop her was to cut off her magic, he conjured a pair of cuffs, ones just like he had used on her before, but these would not cut her off from her wolf completely. Not that the Blue fairy was aware of that fact, she had gotten confident in her control of him and it would be her downfall.

Emma sighed in relief as suddenly the magic stopped, she slumped to the ground and felt magic engulf her. She closed her eyes expecting the worse, or more whipping, but was pleasantly surprised to find herself clothed instead. She went to stand when she felt something on her wrists, looking down she groaned.

"Come on! Really?" Emma exclaimed.

"You asked to make it stop dearie, I only did what was asked of me." Gold replied in a bored tone.

"Uh-huh, Where's the puppet master who pulls your strings? Or the OH so honorable thief Robin." Emma asked, sarcasm clear in her tone as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against a tree that her magic missed.

"Mr. Hood is rather unable to do much of anything at this moment as he and his men are recovering from your rescue yesterday. As to Blue, she has grown confident in her control of me and saw no need to tag along." Gold replied, anger and humor lacing his tone.

Emma relaxed before realizing what he said, "Wait. You said yesterday?" Emma asked in shock. Yesterday, how long had she been out and why the hell has no one found her? What the hell happened after she blacked out?

"Yes, Miss Swan, yesterday. Having time troubles dearie? Nasty side-effect of that transfer." Gold replied studying the woman closely, she was tense and looked like she was going to panic. It unnerved him because she usually had more control over emotions than this then again, she has been through quite a bit since this all began.

"You could say that. Times been a bit of a blur lately, speaking of which, how much time we got till Blue starts demanding your return?" Emma said shifting uncomfortably, she did not like this feeling. It was bad enough being cut off from her wolf and magic the first time, but circumstances were different, and she had asked, not that he wasn't going to do that anyway.

"A couple minutes, we must speak quickly, I cannot help you, but the nitwit fairy didn't say I could not talk to you. You must open the portal, it cannot be put off any longer, Blue plans to use you to gain control of the entire forest. I don't know how she plans on controlling you, but what I do know is that they are counting on the wolves finding you, believing Regina will stay with your children." Gold explained quickly.

"If my pack can't find me, I don't see how Regina could. Cause if she could track my magic, she would be here by now. My bound with my back is muted, I can't contact or feel them." Emma said, frustration lacing her voice.

"Miss Swan." Impatience lacing his tone, "Emma. Your magic and very nature has been changed. Yes, the darkness was yours in the first place, but it has not been inside you for years, it needs balance, it will come and with it the restoration of you pack bond and access to your wolf. Your light, darkness, and wolf are all in a battle for balance right now." Gold explained, watching as realization washed over her.

"Okay, that I get, how you knew I couldn't change into a wolf I will ask later, but what does that have to do with Regina?" Emma asked, knowing their time was running out.

Gold rolled his eyes in annoyance, with a wave of his hand he had shackles around her wrists and grinned at her flare of anger. "Got to keep up appearance's dearie." He giggled, "As for Regina, why I thought you'd have figured it out by now. She is the one who will help provide the balance you need, she is your mate, the one who will rule by your side and she can find you." Gold said, amusement lacing his tone.

Emma sighed deeply in defeat, yea that's what she thought he was going to say. Only problem is, she is pretty sure Regina is in deep denial, however, she had heard Regina's voice in her head before she blacked out. So maybe, just maybe, there was hope yet. She snorted to herself, right cause Regina and emotions go along so well together. _Well Your Majesty, it's up to you now. Find Me._ Emma thought, hoping that Gold was right.

"Before we depart, if we survive this, I can heal your back." Gold said, face stoic but emotion clear in his tone."

Emma closed her eyes briefly as she felt a twinge of pain in her back at the memory, she knew that was his way of apologizing. She knew he had no control over what happened, she doubted she would let him near her back anytime soon, but she appreciated it all the same. She nodded her heard towards him, letting him know she heard him.

"Time's up dearie." Gold stated and with a wave of his hand they both disappeared surrounded by his signature magic.


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm so sorry it's took me so long to update this, life has gotten in the way. Here is a new chapter, I hope to be able to update again soon but I won't make any promises. I'm not really happy with how this turned out but this is the result so I hope you enjoy. We only have a couple more chapters left before we reach the end. Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! Ya'll are the only reason I strive to keep this story going. I own nothing._

* * *

 _Well Your Majesty, it's up to you now. Find me._ Regina gasped loudly and stumbled mid step as she heard Emma's voice clearly in her mind. She had been walking through the woods, her magic having led her to the place and as well as traces of Emma's magic. She pressed her hand to her chest a she felt a twinge of loss, like something was missing. She shook her head, _ridiculous_ she thought to herself. However, she could not stop thinking about Belle's parting words to her before she had left to find the blonde.

" _Regina," Belle called before Regina could walk out the door._

" _What?" Regina snapped, having lost whatever patience she had when seeing the blonde disappear and her daughters cries upon hearing the news. She didn't want the help the former waitress offered her, the wolves tracking abilities would be beneficial, but she worked better alone._

" _It's time to stop ignoring the obvious" Belle said bluntly, unbothered by Regina's tone._

 _Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know what you mean dear. Now please do get to the point, we don't have time for chit chat."_

" _The point, Regina, is that if you want to find Emma, you need to accept what she means to you." Belle snapped, clearly fed up with it all._

 _Regina's eyes narrowed and defensive anger came rushing forward, "Look here Ms. French, I don't know where.." Regina started but was quickly interrupted._

" _No! You look here, you are one of the smartest women I know but you are also stupid. You and Emma have a daughter together! A child made from magic, you know better than I what that means. Not to mention the fact that you and Emma have always had a connection. Both emotional and magical, yet you refuse to use that connection because of fear. You are a Queen, you don't run from fear, you face it" Belle spoke vehemently, before nodding her head and turning to walk away. Leaving Regina stunned and reeling._

The bookworm did have one thing right, her and Emma have always had a connection. Regina however, fought that every step of the way until the night that Amelia was conceived, where she gave into to her desire and let go of her fear with the helpful influence of alcohol. However, that courage quickly went away in light of having to choose between a guaranteed happy ending and an uncertainty. Regina rolled her eyes at herself, _yes because that all turned out so well._ She sighed heavily as she stopped to lean against a tree.

"You know, I'm a wolf and Emma is my alpha and pack, yet I still can't catch her scent" Elena's voice came from behind her, frustration and anger apparent in her voice.

Regina straightened up and turned to face the blonde, she tried to come alone but Ms. Lucas or rather Mrs. Lucas ordered otherwise. Regina scowled at the reminder of marriage between the two, her mood taking an even worse downward spiral.

"Yes well, that is why I don't rely on dogs." Regina snapped as she turned to walk away.

"She always said you could be a bitch" Elena responded calmly as she followed.

"I'm sure Ms. Swan said a lot of things or rather Mrs." Regina snarled the word out as she continued to walk through the woods, still trying to get a definitive pinpoint on the said woman's magic.

Elena laughed out loud and said, "Now we get down to the real reason for the bitchiness, your jealous"

Regina spun around and snarled, "I am most certainly NOT jealous, not that it's any of your business."

"Sure whatever you say" Elena said with amusement but her amusement cut short as a smell reached her nose. "I smell burnt wood up ahead" She said as she quickly moved ahead of the former Queen.

Regina followed the blonde, despite her general dislike, she knew to trust the wolfs nose. The sight they came to stunned her, right before the was a rather large area that looked like a tornado of fire went through, trees were burnt and there was debris ever where. She touched one tree, still slightly hot so she didn't keep her hand there long, just long enough to know that magic caused this. More specifically Emma's magic, even if it felt slightly different now, it was still hers.

"Emma" Regina said quietly. "She's not in control or her magic"

Elena turned around in a circle wide eyed before she faced the former Queen. "She's been in control for years now, I should know, I was there in the beginning." Elena stated, her alpha has always been powerful but this was different.

"That was before she took back her darkness." Regina stated, worry in her voice. "She's had nothing but the power of true love in her, she struggled with that power up until she became a wolf." Regina's eyes narrowed on the blonde before her as she continued. "I don't know what it was, but if I had to guess becoming a wolf helped balance her magic which in turn helped her gain control. Now its dangerously out of balance, causing her a lack of control." Regina finished explaining. What she didn't voice, the blonde before her did.

"She's vulnerable" Elena spoke what Regina had not. "She's not here anymore is she?"

"No, she's not." Regina stated, shoulder dropping. "I should have never asked Henry to bring her back"

"Why? This was her fate, this would have happened one way or another. Besides, if your son had not, you would have never met your daughter." Elena stated as she cocked her head to the side to study the woman.

Regina snapped her head up in surprise, "How do you know that?" She demanded.

"Well for one I'm not just some dumb blonde," Elena stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And two, I was there when Emma was pregnant, she told me."

"Dear, all blondes are idiots." Regina quibbed, "So your whole pack knows the truth?" Regina questioned. She was under the impression that no one but a select few knew and that Emma did not open to others easily.

"Hell no, Emma doesn't trust that someone wouldn't have let that slip to the wrong person. I'm the only other person in the pack who knows, not including Ruby and Granny of course." Elena stated, before she moved to walk away.

"Why would she tell you, forgive me but I know Emma, she doesn't like to talk to anybody much lest trust them.

Elena paused, her back facing Regina. "I was the who taught Emma our ways, I was the first wolf she saw when she first turned, after she was attacked and nearly killed. I earned her trust and in turn she earned mine, along with my loyalty. It's why I'm her second." She answered without turning to face the woman.

So many questions ran through Regina's mind at the revelation but surprisingly she didn't have to ask them, the wolf answered for her.

"I know about you, Regina, she spoke of you. Her and Ruby had a hard time, they didn't become serious until just before Amelia was born." Elena continued as she turned around to look Regina in the face. "I know what you did, I know what you said to her, I know everything but what I don't get is that despite all that she still loves you. Yes, she loves Ruby, but something was always off. I knew as soon as I learned about Amelia, after hearing everything that happened between the two of you." Elena talked as she walked closer to Regina, who in turn was backing away from the truths the blonde was throwing her way.

"You are her true mate, the one who referenced in the prophecy. A Queen who will rule once more, at HER side. It's time to get your head out of your ass, stop focusing on what if's and become the Queen you once were, the one who will curse an entire realm over the loss of someone she loved. You are the key to finding her, if you take your head out of your ass and actually accept your feelings for her." Elena finished, nose to nose with Regina as she had backed her into a crisp tree.

"You have no idea what your talking about." Regina denied, not able to face the hard truths thrown at her.

"I know enough. More than you do." Elena stepped away before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going? We still have to find Emma!" Regina said, her voice raised and shaky as she straightened.

"I did what was ordered of me, I followed you and helped you search. She is not here." Elena said as she continued to walk away, "She doesn't need me, Your Majesty. She needs you."

Regina watched in stunned silence as the blonde wolf disappeared from view, not long after she heard a howl sound throughout the forest. Was she right? Did Emma really love her? Why? Why would that idiotic woman love her? Regina shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed as tears started to escape. She tried to keep her emotions at bay, but she couldn't, the truth was out there, and she couldn't unhear it. Of course, she knew, she knew not long after the incident with the trigger, then neverland, of her feelings for the blonde but it could never happen. That's what she always told herself, The Savior, Snow Whites daughter, and Henrys mother, all these titles of the blondes were good enough reasons alone as to why they could never happen but the main one was that the blonde scared her. She lit a fire in herself that she hadn't felt for a very, very, long time and the last time didn't end well for her.

Regina wrapped her arms around her stomach as it all came out, she cried, she screamed into the forest at the unfairness and in self-hatred until she fell to her knees. In the wake of her breakdown, alone in the middle of the forest surrounded by destruction caused by the very blonde who is the reason for her breakdown, she admitted defeat. She could no longer deny her feelings for the former sheriff, the mother of her children, and Regina no longer wanted to. Suddenly Regina's head snapped back and she gasped as a flood of other emotions enveloped her, overwhelming her, it almost felt like another being was trying to take root in her.

 _Regina?_ Came the familiar strained voice, she knew that voice but she just couldn't focus enough to think clearly. _Shit, you had to go and open the flood gates of hell_ , the voice joked. _Sorry, not the time for jokes. Look just focus, I know it's overwhelming but don't fight it, it will settle soon. Please hurry, use the connection._

 _Emma?!_ Regina thought, latching onto the sound of the woman's voice. Regina breathe deeply and stopped struggling. She felt magic erupt from her, but it wasn't chaotic, it was soothing, warm and so unlike her usual magic, but she listened to Emma's words and soon she was able to focus. When she opened her eyes, she was floored at what she saw, the area once destroyed by Emma's magic was restored, healthier than ever. As shock began to wear off she remember the urgency in the blonde's voice, she was in trouble. _I'm coming_ , Regina thought before closing her eyes and disappeared in swirl of purple magic.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think!_


	28. Chapter 28

**_First off, to those who have be patient and stuck with this story, thank you. So very much, it means a lot. I update as often as life allows, my life is hectic and I don't get to write as much as I would like. I started this because I enjoy writing, not to please anyone but just because I enjoy it. Not that all of the favs, follows and great reviews don't keep me going because they do and I appreciate you all. But enough of that, here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

"What do you mean she can't use her magic?!" Blue yelled, her voice echoing in the small office they had locked selves in. They were in town hall, but things were not going according to plan as well as Blue had hope.

"I warned you that her magic would be out of control dearie" Gold replied, not even trying to suppress the giggle that followed the response, much to Emma's amusement.

"You can thank your dear Snow White for that" Emma added, laughing as she could practically see the steam coming out of the fairy's ear. She watched as the woman started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself while clutching the Dark Ones dagger tightly.

"Blue, maybe.." Snow started, nerves clear in her voice.

"No, we Will be going back and the Princess here is going to do it, if she can't control her magic herself, I will just have to do it for her" Blue interrupted, an evil gleam in her eye as she half smiled at them all.

"If your talking about taking her heart, you know as well as i.." Gold started but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Oh no Dark One, I don't take hearts, that's the Evil Queens job." Blue stated, looking down at the dagger she continued, "In fact, it's you I should thank because it is you that gave me the idea"

"Well please, do enlighten me on why you would be thanking me dearie" Gold replied cooly but Emma could tell he was nervous by his posture, it was rigid and he was fidgeting with his cane.

"Your dagger has control over you, you can't ignore an order from me because I control it. I am going to replicate that with the Princess, all I need to do it strip some of her magic, her essence, away and tie it to an object." Blue explained as she walked closer to the blonde in question, who paled at the words.

"You don't have that power" Gold gritted out angrily

"Blue, do we really need to go that far?" Snow asked, voice quivering with nerves.

"Your Highness, we cannot get home without the princess using her power. You want to prevent the prophecy from happening right? Do you want to watch as the Evil Queen and your daughter rise to power by Dark Magic? Letting the wolves rule over us all? Over your son?" Blue questioned, knowing exactly what buttons to press to get her way.

"I..No of course not. Your right." Snow stated softly, the image alone that followed those words made Snow shudder.

Emma growled in anger, she didn't expect anything less of a reply from her mother, but it still pissed her off and hurt far more than she wanted to admit.

"I will go tell the rest of the town to be ready to leave shortly." Snow stated, walking quickly to escape the room.

"You can't do this, it takes more power than you have to pull something like that off dearie" Gold stated.

The cuffs on Emma's wrist never felt heavier than they did this moment. Even if she had no control over her magic right now, much less her wolf, she would still take a chance on a moment happening again like it did in the forest before Rumple cuffed her. Let's not forget the magical hold Blue herself has her in right now.

"You are right, I don't but you do Dark One." Blued smiled as she held his dagger up, "and you have no choice but to do as I say, it's an order."

"You will regret this dearie, I promise you" Gold spat out as he turned on his heel to face the blonde, who kept her face expressionless.

"I'm not worried, after all I got two of the most powerful magical users at my side, both whom have to obey me. Now enough stalling and get to it, I want this over with, we got work to do." Blue ordered, amusement and cockiness clear in her voice.

"When I get out of this, you are dead" Emma spat at the woman as Gold walked closer to her.

"Like I already said Princess, I am not worried" Blue stated as she watched the Dark One stand in front of the Princess.

Gold waved his hand, removing the magical binding Blue had on the blonde. He went to take off the cuffs, when Blue stopped him.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Blue questioned, eyes narrowed.

"What you ordered. I can't very well get to her magic if its blocked now can I?" Rumple questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you control her magic if it gets out of control?" Blue asked wearily

"I'm the Dark One dearie! I can do anything!" Gold giggled at his response.

"Very well, continue" Blue said, suspicion still in her voice.

Emma watched as Gold looked at her as he removed the first cuff. She knew he was banking on her losing control of her magic, but she also had no control of when or if that would happen. When he removed the last cuff, Emma felt a swell of emotion overtake her, she snapped her eyes closed as she struggled to determine the emotions, because they were not hers but at the same time they were , love, loss and acceptance, were all running through her suddenly she knew. _Regina?_

 _Emma?_ Came the reply, that voice Emma would know anywhere. Emma was floored beyond belief and felt so many things as a result but she knew they didn't have time for this. Emma opened her eyes, she saw Rumple with a dagger, it was pure black obsidian knife and just as long as Rumples was.

"This is going to hurt dearie, prepare yourself" Gold explained, staring at her straight in the eyes and he grabbed her right arm turning it to where her forearm was facing up.

Emma understood the message he was trying to relay and quickly finished helping Regina and made sure to push a sense of urgency behind her words.

 _Shit, you had to go an open the flood gates of hell_ she joked then winced as she felt the tip of the blade on her arm. _Sorry, not the time for jokes. Look just focus, I know it's overwhelming but don't fight it, it will settle soon. Please hurry, use the connection._ Emma urged the woman, she wished she could better explain how the connection would work but Emma didn't have the time and she was having a hard-enough time trying to get a control on her end of things.

 _Emma?!_ Regina's voice sounded throughout her head.

Emma gritted her teach as she felt the knife slice open her arm. She looked down, and saw it was deep, real deep and long. She felt magic, she looked down to see the knife hovering over the length of her forearm, the same length as the cut it had sliced into her arm and then she saw Gold's hand hovering over both, and she suddenly felt her wolf go wild inside and her magic reared its head and clashed with Gold's. Where she expected an explosion of magic, she got hot blinding pain instead, as it felt like her magic, her wolf, a very piece of her soul was being slowly ripped away from her. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't move.

 _I'm coming._

Emma latched onto the sound of Regina's voice. Flashes of her children, her pack, friends, and Regina filled her mind. She would not go out like this, she was an alpha werewolf who also had very powerful magic, she would not be controlled by anyone. Emma fought, she tried to call her magic, her wolf anything to help turn the tide in her favor, the pain was getting unbearable but she would not give up.

"Finish it Dark One!" Blue yelled

"Shut up!" Gold replied as he powered more power into the spell.

Emma screamed, it was filled with pain and rage. Such rage but she was losing the battle, she could feel the spell in her blood, she could feel a piece of herself, entering the blade, binding with it.

* * *

Regina stumbled as she appeared in the small room, it had taken her a minute as blue had a barrier but despite what the blue gnat thinks, Regina is stronger than her. She was still dealing with the influx of pain coming from Emma, Regina didn't know what they were doing to the blonde, but she knew it felt like a piece of her very being was being ripped out.

Regina looked up as she gained her composure, she was very thankful Blue was too absorbed to notice her presence, but Regina's heart broke at the sight of her favorite blonde. Emma's head was thrown back as her body was hovering above the floor, Rumple's magic and Emma's swirling around them. Regina felt dread fill her stomach as she took in Rumples position, he was holding a dagger over the blonde's forearm, magic and blood could clearly be seen. Regina knew she couldn't stop what was happening between the two, she could however, get Rumples dagger and take care of a particular bug problem.

Regina quickly flicked her wrist, freezing the fairy in her place, Regina smiled evilly as she magically snatched the Dark One's dagger from the fairy.

"You should know better than get cocky dear, especially when you go after those I love" Regina told the fairy as she plunged into the woman's chest, gripping her heart painfully. She wanted nothing more than to draw out this woman's death for everything she has done to her daughter and Emma but, much to her displeasure, they did not have the time for torture. She yanked the woman's heart and crushed it.

Regina quickly turned from the dead fairy and rushed to Emma's side. The woman was pale, her once golden blonde hair was now white. She frowned when she saw the cut on Emma's forearm, it should have been healed by now, especially if Rumple helped the process along.

"Emma" Regina spoke quietly, as one of her hands moved to brush back the hair covering the woman's face. "What happened?" Regina question aloud, without even looking the man's way. Without conscious thought, Regina's magic reached out to its blonde counterpart, causing Regina to gasp in surprise and the corresponding sensations it caused.

"Blue is what happened, once realizing that Miss Swan here couldn't control her magic anymore, and therefore not able to open a portal back to the enchanted forest, she took measures into her own hands." Rumple replied, his words quiet and voice weak.

Regina closed her eyes as her magic moved out of her into the unconscious woman. She had never felt anything like this. Her magic had never done this with anyone before, not even with the blonde now although their magic has always been connected more closely than she has previously experienced, this was much more intimate. Regina moved her head to look at the man, who had managed to lean himself against a wall. She frowned, she couldn't sense his magic anymore, he looked very weak.

"I can feel your staring, Dearie. The answer to your unspoken question is that I have exhausted my magic. It all went into the ritual you just witnessed, I just wish you had managed to get here sooner." Rumple spoke, opening his eyes to stare at the women before him, sadness and pain on his face. "I am sorry, I had no choice." He stated as he looked away.

"What did you do?" Regina asked, worry clear. She looked down to the blonde in her arms, Regina having moved the blonde to where her head rested in her lap as her magic worked to heal whatever had happened.

"Blue needed control of Miss Swan's magic, so she made one. Using my dagger has inspiration and an old dark spell that only I was powerful enough to do." Rumple answered without any further explanation.

Regina's eyes snapped up at the man, a man who taught her everything she knew about magic. She had been his student, she more than anyone else would know what he was alluding to.

"You….YOU BOUND HER!" Regina yelled, anger washing over as she remembered the sensation what felt like something was ripping a piece of her soul apart. She carefully moved the blondes head from her lap as she moved to examine the blondes forearm more carefully, she gasped at what she saw. Where there was once a gaping wound was replaced with what looked to be a tattoo, one that outlined just like a dagger and said EMMA SWAN. Regina felt rage and fear swell in her at the same time, if she had the power she would bring that Blue Gnat back to life just to torture her for what she has done. Emma could now be controlled, much like the Dark One.

Regina quickly stood, eyes glowing purple as her arm stretched towards Rumple magically lifting him in the air. Although she knew he had no choice, Regina could not see past her rage and anger over what was done so she took it out on the person who was merely the tool used to perform the deed.

"Where is her dagger?" Regina questioned as she magically squeezed the man's throat. She was beyond reason right now, she didn't react well to those who try to destroy her True Love.

"I..I don't know, I dropped it as soon as the ritual was complete dearie. I wasn't exactly worried about the dagger at the point." Rumpled gasped out around the magical hold.

"Can we undo it? Or is she basically another Dark One?" Regina questioned, not releasing him from the magical hold but stopped squeezing his throat.

"I honestly don't know Dearie, she isn't the Dark One as I am still here with my magic intact. I would need to do research, although there is one thing that might work to counteract it." Rumple answered.

"What is it?" Regina snapped impatiently

"Complete the bond, the connection between the two of you" Rumple stated simply.

"Regina, drop him"

Regina's eyes widened at the sound of that voice, She dropped the man as she spun around to see none other than Emma Swam standing behind her. She stared in shock, Emma looked as healthy as she did the day she came back into town. Her hair was white and skin tone was paler but she looked much better than she did after she was found the first time.

"Leave him alone Regina, he didn't have a choice in what happened." Emma spoke once again, as she practically glided across the floor to stand in front of the former Queen.

"I..How are you feeling?" Regina questioned, nerves settling into her stomach as she nervously ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure how to approach the blonde, she knew she accepted her feeling for her and knew their connection, but they haven't talked or anything of the sorts.

"Like I took a walk through the deepest level of hell." Emma answered honestly while frowning, "I can't feel the pack anymore, nor Ruby, I can barely feel you right now. My magic feels more controllable but not quite right and my wolf..." Emma paused, and her shoulders slumped.

"Your wolf?" Regina questioned as she stepped closer, Emma might not be able to feel their connection much right now, but Regina could. She could feel what the blonde was feeling.

"Is non-responsive, muted, she feels leashed." Emma answered duly.

"We will fix this" Regina stated as she lifted a hand and brushed back a piece of white hair behind an ear. She smiled as Emma sighed and pressed her face into her hand. Regina knew they had a long road, but it would be a road worth the journey. Boldly, Regina moved to wrap both hands around a pale neck and bury her face in a pale neck. She was relieved to feels arms wrap around her waist and hug her tightly. She felt a kiss to her temple before she felt the former blonde pull back slightly.

"Let's look for my dagger now okay? I'm feeling uneasy about it." Emma stated as she took in a deep breath and stepped away from Regina completely.

Regina nodded, she felt uneasy about it too but it had to be around here somewhere.

Regina went to question the imp again when she heard Emma growl, she spun back around to see the blonde frozen, fist clenched and her glowing with the black and blue of her wolf and magic. Regina followed the wolfs line of sight and her eyes widened at the sight of Snow White with a black obsidian dagger clutched in her fist.

"Give. Me. My. Dagger." Emma said through clenched teeth.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't do that." Snow said quietly but clearly as she eyed her daughter and former step-mother. "Why didn't you just do what we asked the first time, we just wanted to go home." Snow stated.

Regina's eyes narrowed in anger, hand lifting to force the dagger away from the woman.

"Not this time Regina, Emma Swan, I command you to protect me against all who wish to harm me." Snow ordered as she lifted the dagger, the name Emma Swan written clearly across the blade.

Emma growled as she lifted her hand, though Regina could clearly see she was trying to resist, and formed a protective barrier around Snow.

"You went after my daughter! Even after I told you I'd help to send you back to the enchanted forest" Emma shouted in response, even as she moved to stand protectively in front of the woman.

"She is an abomination! She shouldn't exist, especially after learning who her other parent truly is! The Evil Queen! Really Emma, after all she did.." Snow trailed off as she looked at the former Queen.

"Snow dear, you have really gone too far this time. It shouldn't matter who Amelia's other parent is, she is still your granddaughter and a innocent child that you attacked. Even when I was still the Evil Queen, I would not have done such to my own flesh and blood." Regina stated through clenched teeth, she has the Dark One dagger, but he was of no use right now as he couldn't use his magic.

"I did what I had to, Emma is a princess and she should behave as such." Snow stated calmly, she clenched Emma's dagger tighter.

"You always were a spoiled, prissy little brat." Regina snarled.

"Regina, you are not helping right now" Emma stated through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter because we are all going back to where we belong." Snow stated as she stared at Regina and smiled. "I won't kill you, I'm not a murderer but you will be banished from the kingdom and you will not see Emma again."

Regina screamed in rage, throwing a fireball at the woman only to have it deflected by Emma.

"Regina, please." Emma begged.

"Enough! Emma Swan, I command you to return us all to the Enchanted Forest. Your brother and father by our sides!" Snow shouted.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and let lose a deep loud howl. She stretched her arms forward and let her magic loose, her magic was both black and white, combinging together a portal strated to form as Emma muttered to herself.

"I thought you said she has control now" Regina questioned Rumple as she wrapped her arms around herself and moved back towards where Rumple was now standing.

"Oh dearie, she has control of the magic but she does not yet have the balance between the two dark and light forces now inside her. Snow White may have control, but without Miss Swan's balance she will not get what she is expecting." Rumple answered, smiling slightly.

Regina looked at her former teacher in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"As I told you before, you need to complete the bond and seal the connection between you two. It will answer a lot of questions and solve a lot of problems." Rumple stated as he watched in awe at the magic being performed. "You, dearie, are her balance." Rumple finished as he moved to look a his former student.

"And how am I supposed to finish this bond?" Regina questioned, " How is she doing this by herself I was under the impression it was going to take Me, you, her and Blue to get this to work."

"She is powerful dearie" Rumple answered simply, "As for how to complete the bond, it will take more than a simple kiss dearie." Rumple giggled.

Regina shuddered, wishing she had been able to get that information from Emma rather than Rumple. She looked on towards the woman, the portal was formed and instead of sucking everything in, it just kept moving forwards, swallowing everything. _Emma, I will save you._

Regina thought out, hope Emma picked that up through there connection. Her head bowed and she closed her eyes at the black portal moved to swallow them, it looks like she is cursed to always losing her True Loves one way or another.


	29. Chapter 29

It has been six months since that day, the day Snow White, her own mother, took away everything from her. Six months since she has seen her daughter, her son, her pack, Ruby, and Regina. The bond between her and the pack had long since been dulled, as well as her connection with Regina. What the Blue Fairy had done, binding her to a dagger to force control over her magic, had a dangerous side effect. Emma's sanity was slipping.

Emma paced in her chamber as she muttered to herself, back and forth in front of the doors that led to the balcony, the view teasing her with its vast amounts of forest stretching out in front of the walls surrounding her Parents castle. You see, Emma hadn't been allowed to change into her wolf, by order of Snow White with the use of the dagger. Luckily, Snow White didn't know about very much about wolves, as an Alpha, Emma could partially change. Which helped, if only a little, because do you know what happens to a wolf who isn't allowed to change? They start to lose their sanity, they become feral. Emma has managed to keep from crossing that line, but she is losing the battle.

Emma's eyes were no longer that of her usually green/blue but that of her wolfs. They now stayed a constant glow of bright blue, when not in her chambers or alone, she had to use her magic to make it look like normal. Her hair was a silver white color, she didn't hide that as it had been that way after she took her darkness back from Lily. Her teeth stayed pointer and sharper as well, more wolf like than human, those were easier to hide from prying eyes. At first, she stayed this way to try and get some release for her wolf without directly disobeying a order from Snow, it's been so long now though that they won't change back.

She froze in her pacing and muttering, constantly trying to find a way out of this mess, when she heard footsteps heading her way. She smiled when she realized whose they were and didn't bother using magic, as it was not Snow or one of her annoying dwarves who followed her around like lost puppies ready to do her bidding, like making sure Emma is not doing anything she wasn't supposed to be.

Knocking sounded before the door opened, a dark headed little boy shot through the door and straight into the white-haired woman's arms.

"Hello little brother" Emma said and chuckled as she hoisted the boy easily up into her arms. The only good thing that she has right now, Neal, who she has gotten much closer to over the past six months.

"Emma" David said as he closed the door behind him.

"David" Emma replied.

Like she was ordered to, she had brought David and Neal to Snow's side when they had arrived back in the Enchanted forest. She had surprisingly found an ally in the man, has from the moment they had arrived David had tried to argue on Emma's behalf but Snow would hear nothing on the matter. Now that doesn't mean Emma has forgiven him for anything that has happened, but she needs the help and without him, she would not have news on her family, her pack, or Regina. _Regina_ , Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she fought against the pain at the thought of the dark-haired woman, the loss of the other woman this time around was much more difficult.

"You miss Aunt Gina?" Neal asked as her grabbed her face between his two little hands.

"Neal" David said, watching Emma closely, all too aware of her slipping sanity over the last few weeks. Especially when Regina or her children were mentioned.

"Yes" Emma gave the little boy a pained smile and let him down to play. Conjuring some toys so she and David could talk.

"News?" Emma asked, voice tight as she turned away to look towards the forest.

"There is a lot of activity going on in her castle, however, no moves have been made. Your Moth.." David quickly changed course when she heard the low growl, "Snow has been keeping constant tabs, from the reports we are getting between your wolves, her magic, and her knights, she has gathered quite an army ."

"What good is an army when she can't even pass the walls?" Emma snapped, "Hell, she can't even reach the walls because my magic is surrounding this entire place!"

David raised his hands up, "I know, but Regina is powerful, if anyone can do it, it's her."

"Has there been any news one Gold?" Emma questioned, ignoring David's little hope speech.

"No one has been able to confirm if he is with Regina or not, Snow's spies have not been able to tell, if he's there, he is well hidden." David said as he watched the woman begin to pace and start to mutter to herself.

"My children?" Emma asked quietly

"Are well protected and seems to be doing well from the little sightings that have been caught of them." David said, sadness lacing his words.

"Don't act like you care!" Emma snapped, her sanity slipping at the sounds of sadness and pity coming from is voice. She moved, quicker than any human could track till she was nose to nose with the man. "You and your wife did this! Is this what you wanted? To see me insane? My freedom stripped, forcing me away from my children, from my mate?" Emma yelled, forgetting her little brother was with them, she grabbed David by the shirt and then quickly dropped him when her whole body felt like it had been electrocuted. She had forgotten, after nearly killing more than one of Snows guards, not to mention the dwarves, Snow had made a new order of her. Any time Emma hurt someone, or made moves to hurt someone, she would feel vast amounts of pain.

"Emma!" Neal shouted, tried to run to her but David stopped him.

"I want that dagger." Emma said through gritted teeth as her sanity returned, not bothering to apologize as she knew it wouldn't be genuine.

"I've told you before, I will give you news, I will do what I can to make this easier on you but don't ask that of me" David said solemnly, he knew his wife was wrong, but she was his True Love and he couldn't betray he like that.

"So you rather I be a slave, to be used as a tool, to never be allowed to see my kids again? My mate?" Emma snarled but made no moves to him, as no matter how insane she may be at times, she would not harm her little brother, who was in the man's arms right now.

"I'm sorry" David said, "Neal go say bye to your sister, we have to find your mother."

Emma sat on her knees as the boy collided with her, hugging her tightly around the neck as he buried his face in her neck.

"The raven says the night comes." Neal whispered into her ear.

"Tell the raven that I will embrace the night" Emma whispered back, hiding her grin in his hair.

"I love you" Neal said, kissing her cheek before running to his father.

"And I love you squirt" Emma replied as she watched them leave.

As soon as the door closed she turned to the balcony and walked out. The sun was high, but night was not far off, she ignored the whispers in her mind. Those of her wolf, the ones that she swears are from the dagger itself, whispering on about the things she should do once freed, and just starts laughing loudly. She laughs until tears are streaming down her face and she can hear the guards outside her door whispering how she's lost her mind. Which, they aren't far off. She wiped her eyes as she finally started to calm down. Her brothers' words running through her head, _the raven says the night comes_ , she chuckles again. She has always known Regina to be clever, she has seen many times, and Snow has always been a fool. For the past four months, how exactly Emma's not sure, Regina has been sending her messages through her little brother. Emma found it hilarious that yet another one of Snow's children were so fond of Regina and the best part is Snow was absolutely oblivious.

Tonight, Emma shivered, she hasn't seen Regina since they arrived in the Forest, not in person anyway, but she has in her dreams. However, tonight that will change, somehow Regina has found a way in, does this mean she will be free? What of the dagger? Regina knows she is bound to protect Snow from all harm, she knows Regina wouldn't put her in that position where she has to hurt her. So what was her plan? She gripped her had as whispers started in full force, she slid down the wall where she started to rock back and forth. Whatever it was, she hoped Regina knew what she was doing and that she did it quick because she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

* * *

Snow looked on as her son played in front of the fire in her and Charming's chamber. She smiled as she saw him but frowned as she thought of how he doesn't want her as much as he does Charming, in fact if she didn't know better, she would think he little boy was afraid of her but that was ridiculous, she was his mother.

"Snow, about Emma…" Charming started.

"My answer has not changed Charming, why must you insist on our daughter being away from us? We are finally a family! Like we always wanted." Snow smiled as she interrupted the question she has heard every day since they had arrived back in their homeland.

"Neal, take your toys and go play in the bedroom for a minute while your mother and I talk okay?" Charming instructed as he stood.

"Can I play on the bed?" Neal asked, delight and mischief clear in his eyes.

"Of course you can baby" Snow answered, "Just remember not to touch anything of mommy and daddy's stuff okay? Don't want you to get hurt and leave the door open so we can see you."

"Yes mommy" Neal answered happily before taking off with his toys to his parents' room.

"Snow, what kind of delusion do you think your living in? Yes I wanted us to all be a family but the moment you set into motion to harm Emma's daughter, you ruined that chance." Charming stated as he started to pace, careful to make sure not to raise his voice.

"I didn't ruin it Charming! Look where we are!" Snow said voice raising slightly.

"Oh I am looking Snow, you control our daughter just as Regina has done to others when taking their hearts!" Charming stated, shouting slightly. "She hates us Snow and you do nothing to make it easier on her!"

Snow gasped at the cutting remarks, "If I didn't control her she could kill us all with her magic, it was out of control Charming, Rumpelstiltskin said so himself, I heard him. Not to mention, if I didn't control her we would never see her again and she'd run straight into Regina's arms!" Snow responded, distress clear in her voice as she stood and began to pace. She did the right thing! She knows she did, or at least that was what Snow was going to keep telling herself.

* * *

Little Neal hummed to himself as the raised voices of his parents reached him, it bothered him but they did it so often now that he was used to it. It also provided the perfect way for him to find the buried treasure his Aunt Gina always was telling him about. She spoke with him at night, he had found a little mirror on one of his many ventures thru the castle but he knew not to show his mommy because she was not a fan of them but his daddy said it was okay as long as kept it in his room and not to let him mother know. He had been so surprised when his Aunt Gina had showed up in the mirror, it was their secret.

So little Neal searched his parents' room, he checked under the bed, under his parents pillows, and lastly his mother's table. His daddy told him it was where his mother held all her jewelry and other girly stuff. He remembers getting fussed at for going through it, maybe that's where the buried treasure his Aunt Gina was talking about was! He climbed up onto the seat and started going through his mother's stuff. He pulled out all the drawers he could see but none of was the buried treasure his Aunt Gina described. He climbed down and in a moment of frustration, kicked the leg of the seat which then fell over.

"Neal, what was that?" came the questioning voice of his mommy.

"Toy fell off them bed Mommy." He responded quickly.

"Okay hunny be careful." His mommy said.

"I will!" He responded, bending down to pick up the seat when he notices the top of it was slightly opened! The treasure! He quickly picked it up and lifted the lid. Inside he saw a long chest, he bit his lip between his teeth as tried to contain his excitement. He quickly picked up the chest, which was a little heavy but he did it! He moved over to his parents' bed and quickly set it down. Hearing the raised voices of his parents, he knew it was safe to pull out his mirror. He grabbed his favorite bear which had a little shirt on it, underneath the shirt was a pouch that was big enough to hide his mirror.

He took it out and whispered, "Little knight seeks Raven."

A few moments later his Aunt Gina appears and he grins.

"Little knight, it is still early. Is everything okay?" Aunt Gina questions.

"Aunt Gina I found it! I found the buried treasure" Neal stated excitedly quickly turning the mirror to show his Aunt Gina the long chest.

"Great job little knight!" Aunt Gina exclaimed, making Neal grin proudly. "Now, do me a favor little knight and move one of your toys to sit by the treasure."

"Okay Aunt Gina" Neal quickly moved his little toy bow his mommy had made for him in front of the mirror. As soon as he did, he watch in amazement as his bow turned into a chest just like their treasure and treasure turned into his bow!

"Wow" Neal said. Then startled as he heard his parents yelling get louder.

"Hurry little knight, return that were you found our treasure and keep that little bow close to you. I will speak with you tonight." Aunt Gina told him quickly.

"Black Wolf waits to embrace the night" Neal told her, remembering his sisters' message. He watches as his Aunt smiles before she disappears. He quickly puts the chest back where he found it and puts his mirror away. Just is time too as parents yelling stops and they both start to come close.

"Come on Neal, time for your bath" Mommy says as she walks into the room.

"Okay mommy" Neal replies, grabs his bow and holds it tightly to his chest.

* * *

Across the forest Regina smiles in triumph. Tonight she would finally get to see Emma, she would bring her home and she would make Snow White pay for what she has done.


	30. Chapter 30

_First off I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. Life has been very very busy and I've had a nasty case of writers block. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs,_ _follows, you all rock! I honestly don't know how I feel about how this turned out but oh well here it is enjoy!_

* * *

Neal waited patiently as his mother and father tucked him in for the night. When his mother went to close the open window, he panicked.

"NO!" He yelled, making his mother jump at the suddenness of it. "Sorry mommy, but can you please leave it open tonight? The breeze helps me sleep." Neal said, giving his mother is best puppy eyed look.

"Of course, but there was no need to yell hunny. Why don't we put your bow up for the night?" Snow said lovingly as she moved closer to take the bow.

"Please can I sleep with it?" He looked to both parents, knowing exactly how to get his way.

"Alright son, but you go to sleep and no playing okay?" Charming spoke as he smiled softly at his son.

"Okay daddy, love you!" The boy exclaimed. He closed his eyes as his parents kissed his cheek and listened as his parents left. As soon as the door was closed he sit up in bed, staring out the window, waiting for the raven to come.

* * *

"I hate you!" Amelia yelled at both brunettes, as she ran from room, of course her guard right behind her.

Regina signed deeply, she had spent a good portion of the last half hour arguing with her very stubborn daughter, who very much wanted to come with her to finally bring her blonde mother home.

"Well that went well" Ruby said tiredly.

"About as well as expected" Regina replied. Sounding as exhausted as Ruby. It had been a long six months, while finally being able to get to spend time with her daughter, it had been a constant fight. Admittedly, she had found it entertaining when she was giving the former waitress so much hell but soon the anger over her blonde mother's absence was aimed at her as well. In fact, about the only one who wasn't in the little girls aim of fire was Henry and Elena, much to Regina and Ruby's annoyance.

"I swear I have gray hairs already." Ruby wined as Dorothy stood behind her in silent support, the two having grown extremely close in the past six months.

"Yes, children will do that" Regina replied. Her and Ruby had come to an, begrudgingly, understanding. They didn't like each other but Amelia came first, and their constant arguing wouldn't help anything.

"Dearies, it's time to get this show on the road, as we don't have all night" Rumple stated as he walked into the Queen's large living room area.

"Yes of course" Regina said as she straightened.

"Mom, be careful." Henry said, whom had followed his grandfather into the room. "Don't worry about Amelia, she will be alright."

Regina smiled lovingly at her son, moving to kiss him on the cheek. She walked towards Rumple, who had the potion needed to turn her into the raven little Neal was expecting. They have been planning this for months. Many long nights of her, Rumple and Belle at the magical wall barrier erected by Emma herself, trying to find a way in. They had finally managed to put a small enough hole for Regina to fit through, if she took the form of a Raven.

Regina sighed as she remembered the intense argument between her and the wolves, who wouldn't accept that they couldn't get through the barrier as well and that it was a miracle that they had managed to make the small hole that they did without tripping Emma's magical alarms. Of course, if what Ruby had told her was true, then it wasn't all that surprising that she didn't know.

 _One month earlier…._

" _Amelia is down for the night, Henry had to read her a story." Ruby said as she walked into the Queen's war room, where they spent most their time planning on how to get to Emma._

" _Well, he has always been a great story teller." Regina replied as she reads over yet another book about breaking the connection between Emma and the dagger._

" _It was her story again, it's the only one she wants to hear these days." Ruby said quietly._

 _Regina stiffened, not wanting to discuss the blonde with the former waitress or anyone else for that matter._

" _That's to be expected I imagine" Regina replied tensely._

 _Ruby sighed deeply as she sat down across from the other woman. There was a topic she needed to approach with the other woman, one that she really didn't want to but it had to be done._

" _Just spit it out Ms. Lucas" Regina stated without looking up from her book._

" _There has been rumors about her coming from the white kingdom, about her temperament, how quick to anger she is." Ruby said, closely watching the Queens reaction._

 _Regina closed her book after marking her page, sitting it down as she finally let her eyes fall on the other woman._

" _There are always rumors Ms. Lucas, it's what peasants do, they gossip as if they have nothing better to do." Regina stated in bored tone._

 _Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Even so, Your Majesty, gossip comes from a form of truth. It brought something to my attention, something that you should be cautious of for when you come face to face with her again." Ruby replied._

" _Do get to the point Ms. Lucas. I don't have all day. Between running this kingdom, trying to rescue her, not to mention I have a castle full of werewolves running around, plus children, I have precious little time for waiting games." Regina stated, her voice filled with aggravation._

 _Ruby growled at the woman, losing what patience she had and snapped. "Do you know what happens to a werewolf who can't transform Regina?" Ruby questioned, eyes glowing, anger lacing each word. "They slowly go crazy. It starts small at first, a little quicker to anger, eat more red meat, but the it gets worse. You start to physically lash out at people, not only strangers, but loved ones, you are constantly in battle with yourself as your wolf WILL fight to get out." Ruby made sure to punctuate each word, making sure the Queen realizes what might be Emma's reality right now. "It's pure unadulterated torture and a wolf rarely comes out of it alive." Ruby said with finality._

 _Regina's heart quickened, face paling slightly as she took all this information in. There was no if about it for Regina, she knew, Emma was going insane. Snow did not hold back her disgust over what her daughter had become, add the dagger into the mix and Emma's fate seemed dim indeed._

" _There is no cure?" Regina's soft reply came several minutes after tense silence._

" _I didn't say that, I said it they rarely came out alive." Ruby replied quietly. "There is a cure but, in this case, I don't know if it will work."_

 _Regina's eyes hardened at the answer, she quickly flicked her wrist, magically lifting the former waitress by her throat and snarled into the surprised wolf's face as she brought her closer. "I did not go through all this to lose her now. Emma is not like everyone else, much less like any other wolf, she is the Savior, she is in TWO prophecy's, she is the mother to my children, to the child you claim as yours, and you WILL NOT deem her unable to save. You will tell me how to save her and she will come home."_

 _Ruby's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear as it was increasingly becoming harder to breathe. This was the Evil Queen she once knew in all her glory and Ruby shuddered as all that anger was solely on her. She gasped as she was suddenly dropped without warning, she raised a hand to her throat and rubbed it. If she had any doubt of the Queens feelings for the blonde before, they were now erased._

" _Alright, alright." Ruby said, raising her hands in surrender. "Your right, Emma isn't like anyone else and I wasn't deeming her unable to save, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to match her as she is a very, very powerful alpha werewolf who has magic, but you just made it very clear that if anyone can, it would be you." Ruby stated calmly, if not a little saddened, "After all, only her true mate will be able to." She finished before righting her chair and sitting back down._

 _Regina breathed heavily, not moving, nor showing any outwardly emotion. "What do I need to do?" She asked or rather demanded._

 _Ruby sighed deeply, twisting her fingers nervously and replied, "As said before Emma is powerful, even in wolf standards. What's not well known is that the really powerful can partially shift and Emma is able to do that, which will help ease some of the insanity, but it won't work for long." Ruby stated, eyes lifting to once again meet Regina's. "You haven't completed the mating bond with her, you will have to do that if you want her to gain her sanity back and you can't let her overpower you or dominate you, her wolf will eat you alive and while I know you are powerful Regina, even you can't fight off someone with the full strength of a wolf behind them."_

 _Regina sucked in big breath as she fell back into her chair, soaking in the words just said to her. It was not what she had expected, not how she saw or imagined them completing the mating bond. She did not see having to once again fully embrace the Evil Queen part of herself but for Emma, she would do so._

 _Present…._

Regina shook her head to clear herself of the memory, she has accepted what she must do, Emma will come home, sanity intact, no matter what she had to do.

"Regina, remember, the potion won't last long but it should last long enough to get you into the castle. From there, it's in your hands. We will be ready for when the magical field comes down." Rumple stated as he handed over the potion.

Regina nodded and took a deep breath before taking the potion all in one go. She shuddered at the taste, her stomach instantly wanting to revolt. She opened her eyes and they glowed purple, magic swirling around her. She could feel the potion changing her body, it wasn't overly painful, magic at its finest, but it wasn't pleasant either. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was much lighter and definitely no longer human. Even her vison was different, she looked over to the mirror in the room and there reflected back at her was the image of a beautiful raven. She took a few more minutes to admire her new form before she shook herself and took off, aiming for the open and headed for the white kingdom. To Emma.

* * *

"Snow! This has gone too far!" Charming raised his voice as he stood in front of his daughter, who was unconscious and bound in the middle of the throne room. They had a late-night meeting about the happenings of the Dark Kingdom, when the guards had dragged in his unconscious daughter, who looked like she had taken a beating as evidence of the blood and bruises already forming.

"She killed a man Charming!" Snow shouted, her voice echoing in large throne room, causing the others in the room to wince at loud sound.

"And the guards beat the hell out of her! Jesus Snow, she's not even conscious!" Charming shouted.

"That was her own fault, she knew what would happen is she should act with violence towards someone. The guards lost one of their own, it's understandable why they reacted like they did." Snow said, head held high from her position on her throne.

"Do you even hear yourself?! That is our daughter Snow! You don't even know what happened or why! You just assumed!" Charming yelled, having finally snapped at the treatment of his own daughter by the hands of his wife.

"You seem to forget you stood by and watched it all happen!" Snow shouted in defense of herself, "I did what had to be done for our family!"

Charming's shoulders slumped in defeat, looking down at his unconscious daughter, he was ashamed of himself. "Yes Snow I did nothing, I stood by and turned by head while you hunted our daughter down, took her freedom, and drove her to insanity. I don't who you are anymore, the woman who I fell in love would have never gone to the lengths you have." Charming said, looking his wife straight in the eye.

"Y-you can't mean that! Everything I have done has been for our family!" Snow said in shock as she reeled back from Charming's harsh words.

"No Snow. This is not what family does to each other. I won't let you do this, Emma has suffered enough." Charming stated as he faced off with his wife.

"Yes, Emma has certainty suffered enough and I will make sure she suffers no more." Regina's voice echoed throughout the room as she walked through the Throne rooms doors.

The people are gasp in shock and fear as the Evil Queen they all once feared stood in their presence. She was wearing a deep blood red coat that flowed down in the back, black leather pants that were encased in thigh high black boots and her hair was in an elegant style that showed off the black choker around her neck.

"Hello Snow, miss me?" Regina grinned evilly as guards swarmed around her blocking her path towards Emma and Snow. She threw her head back and laughed at the action.

Snow stood, shock clear in her face. "R-Regina! How did you get here?"

Regina grinned, "I'm the Evil Queen dear, did you really think you could keep me away?"

"Guards! Seize her!" Snow shouted.

"No!" Charming yelled, not looking at his wife, "Guards you will not interfere, let her through." Charming finished.

The guards all looked at each other in confusion, unsure of who's command to follow.

Regina laughed loudly, "Oh my, trouble in paradise? Well that was most unexpected, though unnecessary." Regina stated as she flicked her wrist send all the guards flying away. She calmly walked towards the unconscious blonde, only partially blocked by Charming. She came to a stop, looking up at charming, eyebrow raised. She was shocked to see he simply move aside, letting her fully see the blonde for the first time in months.

"Charming!" Snow shouted in betrayal.

"I'm sorry Snow, but I can't let Emma suffer anymore. We've done enough." Charming stated sadly as he willingly watched Regina observe the blonde.

"NO! You will not take my family from me!" Snow yelled as she snatched the dagger from her side. "Emma Swan, I command you to rise and do as you are commanded!

Regina simply laughed as she stood, her magic sparking at her finger tips, eyes glowing purple as she faced Snow. She watched in glee as the confusion washed over Snows face as Emma remained still, unmoving.

"What's wrong Snow? Performace anxiety? Is the dagger not quite working?" Regina taunted the other woman as she slowly made her wat towards her only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Regina wait, I know I have no right to ask this of you but please, don't kill her." Charming pleaded.

Regina ripped her arm away from the man as she briefly stopped. "Go to your son Charming, be the parent to him that you failed to be to your daughter. I will take it from here." She stated as she flicked her wrist, surrounding him with purple magic, disappearing from sight.

"Charming! No! I don't understand." Snow said confused. She looked around the room and noticed how alone she was, her guards were knocked out and all the others in the room were frozen by Regina's magic, including her ever faithful dwarfs.

"Oh Snow, are you looking for this?" Regina said innocently as she pulled the dagger from her back, Emma's dagger.

"B-but how? That's not possible!" Snow shouted, desperation and fear clear in her voice.

"Why little Neal of course, he will such a great knight one day. Ever so helpful." Regina said and grinned as Snow turned as pale as her namesake.

"No" Snow whispered in shock.

"Oh yes Snow, little Neal loves his big sister very much." Regina taunted, "Imagine my surprise, after months of trying, to find little Neal with a mirror." Regina stopped walking as she came face to face with Snow. "He was eager to help me, he even passes messages to Emma for me." Regina grinned as the disbelief washed over the woman's face. She raised her hand, magically lifting Snow off the ground.

"Y-you bewitched him" Snow gasped out

"No, I didn't. To Neal I am just Aunt Gina, he loves me and I didn't have to do a thing to gain his trust and help. What you should be asking yourself Snow, is why your children love me so much and not you?" Regina grinned wider as the pain washed over Snows face.

"Now be a dear and be quiet while I wake Emma hmm?" Regina said and turned on her heel to walk back towards Emma. She sighed loudly as knelt back down, this time putting Emma's head in her lap.

"Time to wake up dear." Regina muttered as she moved her hands to start healing the blonde. She gasped loudly as the connection that had been null zapped into place.

Bright blue eyes suddenly snapped open and gasped, "Hello my Raven"

Regina's eyes watered and she let her head drop to that of the blondes, "Hello my black wolf"


End file.
